Bite me and I'll bite you back
by Sakura's-Perverted-Inner
Summary: How do you make someone love you? You kidnap them of course!
1. Chapter 1

Bite me. And I'll bite you back

Chapter 1

disclaimer-I don't own naruto sniff sniff

Summary

He looked at me with red eyes. Can you get red eyes? So I decided to piss him off, just to see how long he could keep a cool face "chicken ass" and that's when he bit me.

I think I insulted him.

* * *

Sakura's POV

'I like to move it move it, you like to move it move it , we like to MOVE IT-'

"SAKURA HARUNO."

Damn it! I sunk down deeper into my chair, trying to hide my face as Anko-sensei trudged towards me, she stopped and looked at me with burning eyes. I think it had something to do with 'Real 2 Real' giving it all he's got at the bottom of my bag trapped in an electrical contraption, but I can't be quite sure.

"Hand it over." Anko said, her voice quivering a bit from anger. I slowly turned my head around to face the over-reacting teacher.

"Hand what over sensei." I hesitated to answer, stupidly hoping that she'd pick on someone else. Like that's going to happen with the background music ringing through the classroom. This is _very _embarrassing.

" You know fine well what I'm talking about Haruno. Give me your phone and ther won't be any trouble."

When I still didn't reach for my phone she sighed adn her shoulders sagged.

" If you don't give me your phone, you'll be taking the place of Karin to show the new student around."

Damn, She had me there. The new kid quivered in fear and slunk down into his chair while Karin screeched how she was meant to be taking care of him. I rolled my eyes at the red-head, she only volunteered to do it so she could get brownie points from the teachers, the BITCH.

"We should've taken that shot at her with the baseball bat when we had the chance." I agreed with my inner on that one.

I'm Sakura Haruno, pink hair green eyes, I know weird. I'm 17 and I go to Konoha High school. Some people call me a badass, I mean come on, just because the end of my skirt is shredded doesn't mean I'm a badass, it just means I'm stating openly that I don't like school and if you give shit to me I'll hit you with the closest thing to a weapon I can find. Seriously, some of the girls thanked me for showing them how to turn a pen into a weapon of many uses. People in this school don't know I became this way because I was bullied because of my large forehead, but that was before I knew how handy a fist could be.

"Hey Karin, why don't you go find a tree to fulfill your needs instead of the new kid." I looked back to see Tenten with a bored expression on her face, the corner of her mouth was in a smile. I sighed in relief as Anko-sensei passed me (and the whole crowd of laughing students) and went to the back of the class to scold Tenten and to tell Karin to stop trying to lunge at Tenten. I took this as my chance to escape this hell hole, I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. Tenten has always helped me escape scenes like that, personally I think she just tries to avoid me getting angry.

Last time I got angry was when one of Karin's minions called me a billboard and I found an unknown amount of strength and broke the desk in half. I've been on Gai-sensei's good list since then, he's my PE teacher. Although all he talks about is the power of youth, what does that even mean anyway?

It was just sixth period, they won't notice or even care, I started to walk the distance to the school gates until I stangely felt uncomfortable. Not to brag or anything but I've always been one for good concentration, I may not use it in school but I can if I want to. Something was watching me and I don't like people staring at me.

This is bugging me, I still felt like being watched even when I turned around. I narrowed my eyes and searched for the source. Konoha highschool wasn't that big, it was like any other school with average grades and average students. When I say average students I mean we have the rebels, the smart asses, a minimum amount of fan girls and the normal people. There isn't a whole lot of cute guys in the school, the fangirls mostly go for the rival schools hotties and ditch our school.

It was as I turned around determined to ignore the nagging feeling I was being watched that screams came from the school reached my ears, one of them disturbingly familiar.

"Is that Tenten screaming?" I asked myself as I turned around and ran towards the classroom I had just left. Everything seemed to have gone into slow motion, and it was as I turned the corner that I first saw them. 

Sasuke's POV

She was in there, I could smell her scent anywhere, lime scented shampoo. I could feel the agitation of the four males with me.

"Come on, let's go in and get them." The blonde boy to my left hissed. The others grunted in agreement, I sighed and nodded my head. At the speed of light three of them disappeared.

They really were impatient, although I couldn't blame them, after waiting so long to find the person who would eventually love them and stay with them forever is inside that building.

But I waited. I'm normally would be impatient but for this moment I would wait. I couldn't wait to see her, the girl that I've searched for was finally in my reach. Suddenly the scent of lime was gradually coming closer, and then she emerged. The green eyed beauty that haunts my dreams, she is the one that taunts me in ,oh so many ways .Her school uniform can be seen from a distance, blue and white, strict dress code .But my cherry blossom didn't follow the rules. She let out a tired sigh and started for the gates, her short jagged hair blowing in the wind, just like her...................short..........................jagged.........................skirt.

WHAT THE HELL! Her skirt was swaying in the wind which brought it half way above her thigh. Showing off her creamy long legs. Only I'm supposed to see at least that, she's practically a stop sign for hormonal men passing by her .It was like she was taunting me, daring me to do something. I could only sit in the large tree with an aura of death surrounding me.

Then she stopped, she stood for 14 seconds before turning round painfully slow. Her gaze was one to consider. her eyes looked like they could freeze anyone in their stride. Her gaze raked around her stance, looking for any sign off movement. I could only stare at her, absorbing every detail of her face. Her cheeks a bit pink from the cold, her nose plump and my eyes lowered to her plump lips, what I would give to hear a moan of pleasure come through them. I could feel my arousal growing just looking at her, I wanted her to see me. To gaze into my red orbs. Oh god I wanted her.

Suddenly screams interrupted my thoughts and before I could react to grab my deepest desire, she took off inside the building like a shotgun. I decided to just meet her in there since that's where she's headed. I arrived to see Naruto ,Shikamaru and Neji rounding up three particular girls like sheep, just then Sakura arrived at the door. She didn't even look at me, but instead she jumped on Naruto's back and pulled him to the ground, it only took a matter of milliseconds for the girl with the buns to get started on attacking Neji.

I stood next to the desk at the front of the class since all the people ran out of the school and watched in awe as my cherry blossom took down a not so matured vampire with the anger of a bull. I didn't imagine her to be this ferocious but it'll make all the more fun taming her.

Sakura's POV

I arrived at the class to see three girls with terrified looks on their faces trying to get away from what looked like two or three psychotic men hissing at them. I wasn't sure of one of them because their hair was really long, I recognized Tenten straight away. The other two were in my class as well. There was a blonde with long hair tied into a ponytail, I think her name was O.....o.......in.....ino.....INO YAMANAKA! That was it. Total loss of brain cells = 15.

She was the one who I was partnered with when I was 6 during a gym period. Some girls bullied me about my forehead when I was partnered with her, but strangely they stopped by the time my next gym class came around. I don't know why, but I secretly admire Ino, she's so confident but doesn't brag.

The other one was a girl with short black hair and school uniform rightly in check, she's the Hyuga girl. I've never talked to her but the way she answers the register I can tell she's shy but sweet. I haven't seen her hang out with anyone so I guess that why she's in the library a lot. Ok ok yes I do go to the library. But only to annoy the librarian by connecting my phone to the sound system, good times.

So there I was reminiscing my past when these girls are screaming with all the air in the world. Never mind global warming, pay more attention to earthquakes and who their caused by, and it's not only girls. So I decided to kick the psychotic people's asses, I went with my instincts and attacked the spiky blonde one. Hinata didn't look like much of a fighter, hell she could pass for an angel, so I decided that with the distraction Tenten could gather up some energy to pummel he/she's ass.

I lunged onto the blonde's back and he actually growled at me and threw me off into the text book shelves. Right. Now this guys going down.

I let out my own growl and hollered a desk at him. The impact sent him banging into the wall while Hinata ran towards me and cried. I saw Tenten do the same and the one or two psychos backed off. That's when I noticed another one, 'oh great' I thought. He was leaning casually against the teacher's desk, he looked smug but damn, that guy is hot. He looked intently at me, I almost turned around to make sure it was me he was looking at but he might attack too.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of being flattered at his gaze so I stared right back with as much hate I could summon up. These guys are dangerous, I have to distract him or something.

Who is this guy? He's not even acknowledged that I can break a table in half. Or if I really concentrate I can break it into quarters.

Then suddenly he disappeared and the so did everyone in the room. Even a crying Hinata who was clinging onto me for dear life just as quick as he went, he appeared right behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck, he was about one and a half head taller than me. I was terrified inside but I turned around slowly trying to keep a calm face.

I was facing him now, but I didn't crane my neck to look up at him. I looked under my eyelids.

"You ruin your pretty features when you frown." he said softly. I was almost drawn into the silky voice, but then I noticed his hair.

He looked at me with daring and possessive eyes. Can you get red eyes? This guy was creepy, I have to create a distraction.

So I decided to see how long he could keep that cool face of his.

"Chicken ass." I said stretching out every word hoping he'd take the bait, I didn't know what I was going to do if he did. I was hoping he'd try to grab me or punch me so then I could grab his arm and do something like flipping him over my back. I know it's a recipe for disaster but it's the only plan I have.

Although I wasn't preparared for what happened next. He kinda bit me.

I think I insulted him.

* * *

Welllllllllllllllllllllllll. Did you like it. My first fanfic ever. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Bite me and I'll bite you back.

Chapter 2

Disclaimer-i do not own naruto

* * *

Sakura's POV

I felt weird.

That's how I could sum it up, my body felt numb and my eyelids felt like led. I knew I was lying on some sort of mattress but I couldn't be sure.

Everything around me was quiet except for my breathing. At least I knew my hearing was okay, I was still considering blindness as a possibility though.

I waited to hear some kind of movement but I got nothing. 'What happened?'

Screaming........................Tenten...............Ino......................Hinata (angel)..............................................OH MY FREAKING GOD! The three guys but one I think was a girl. Wait, there were four. I tackled the blonde dude but he threw me off. I threw a desk at him, I think I growled as well. The fourth one.

Cargo's.......................T-shirt.............stunning........................................HE BIT ME!

_Ok Sakura calm down. Your inner knows best. Now........he bit you......and it hurt......then we blacked out. So obviously this guy has problems._

How can I calm down and of course he's got problems, the last time I bit someone was when that stupid dentist tried to shove a needle in my mouth and-

I heard a door opening, from the other end of the room. I went rigid.

_QUICK! Play dead!_

I did as I was told but couldn't stop the thrashing of my heart ready to burst out my ribs. I don't know why I was scared, it maybe wasn't the cannibal that tried to eat me. Maybe I was in hospital or maybe Karin found the baseball bat I was going to hit her with later that day and took a swing at me. Hmmmmmm. That was a good idea, but wouldn't I hear people moaning that they were in pain.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my head pushing my bangs out of my face, doctors don't do that, not unless they're paedophiles. Great, now I was sure I was completely safe, not. Either it was a paedophile doctorm, or a cannibal dude with a chicken ass hairdo.

But then the hand moved and touched my cheek so soft it was like a feather. A pair of lips touched my forehead, it felt strangely comforting. That wasn't good, I don't want to like my kidnapper. I made an attempt to punch him in the face but my hand wouldn't move. It stayed in place beside my torso. Damn it! His lips lingered longer than necessary on my head then he whispered in the most possessive voice.

"Why do you torment me so?"

It was like he was trying to keep something back, something he didn't want to do. Thank god he didn't do anything since I was hyperventilating in my mind at his voice. It was so silky yet rough although it sounded familiar. It was the chicken dude, he's going to bite me again! My inner trembled inside me, but then he moved away. I felt a pang of sadness as his touch left me.

Shit! This is not good.

Sasuke's POV

Her blood was like drinking fresh water, overflowing me with energy. I knew I shouldn't have drunk as much as I did but I just couldn't stop. That's why she's still unconscious, lying on the bed. I regret that I drank too much because she'd be awake by now. I want to hear her voice, although the last thing she said to me got on my nerves. No one has ever dared to call me anything related to an insult. But I can forgive her since she'll be confused and looking for someone to take care of her when she wakes up. I wonder if the others have settled down in their rooms. There are a lot of rooms in this castle but I've memorized every room in case my cherry blossom likes hide and seek. She was still asleep when I visited her, it took all of my hundreds of years of experience to resist her blood. Not to touch her, not to smell her. I failed at the former two but touching her was like every bad thing I've done; every life I've taken, all my sins were forgiven.

Sakura's POV

Right arm, left arm, right arm. I had managed to open my eyes somehow. It took alot of energy just to open them into slits, from what I could see, I was in a bedroom made for royalty. The walls looked like fine wood with patters on them, there was a massive door infront of the bed I had been placed on. I shook my head and got back to trying to escape, I'm now working on my movement. I got the hang of my arms and the feelings in my legs were coming back. I felt relief wash through me as I sat into a sitting position. I dangled my legs over the huge king size bed. The bed itself was the size of my room. I decided to let the thing with the chicken ass dude kissing me slide, so all I felt was anger towards him. I mean he's kidnapped me and I'm probably his dinner.

Just then the door to the room opened and chicken guy emerged. I took in a sharp breath at how utterly beautiful his features were but this was the guy that bit me. BIT ME! So I did what any damsel in distress in my opinion should do.

"YOU FUCKING PRICK. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHERE THE HELL AM I? ANSWER ME YOU CHICKEN-"

His fingers enclosed around my throat as he pushed me against the wall. He'd moved so fast, I felt a spark when he touched me but I was too preoccupied about my lack of oxygen. I didn't even see him move, he looked at me under his dark eyelashes. I felt guilty. Those unfamiliar feelings came welling up inside me. Why does this person invite those feelings? Why do I feel guilty about hurting him? WHY?

"Don't" he hissed. Just one word made me stop struggling, he looked right at me then. I saw right into his ruby eyes. They were filled with sadness and loneliness, I want to make him feel better. To just hug him and say everything will be alright. NO! No, this guy is getting into my head; he bit me, kidnapped me and is now trying to kill me. My anger and confidence rose to the roof as to what this guy was making me feel. I raked my brain for an escape root then suddenly it hit me, he may be the strongest guy I've ever been up against, but all male, whether it is man or animal has a weak spot.

I smirked at him and relaxed against hold. He seemed shocked that I smirked at him but before he could utter a word I spoke.

"Chicken ass."

And I brought the leg that was between his two, up north and hit the part that identifies him as a man. I don't think he'll have children in the future. Wow. I'd done that hundreds of times before but nothing beats your kidnapper crouching over, holding his parts and breathing rapidly.

I took the chance and ran out the room.

Change of scene

I'm lost.

I have a chance to escape and I'm lost. Where's the freaking front door? There should be arrows pointing you in the right direction, from what I've gathered, this is a castle. A very big castle but even though I'm lost, I'm not going to sit and catch my breath while a creepy loner is chasing after me and I'm most certainly not going to call for help. After running down a large corridor I arrived at a library but the bloody thing was massive. (Author's note. Think of the library in Beauty and the beast) I didn't have time to look at books. Many people don't know this but I love books and at that moment I think I died and went to heaven. There were full length windows at the very end of the massive room. The window to the far right was slightly open at the bottom just enough for me to slip through. I started to make my way towards the windows when I heard a loud bang, I turned around to see what had caused it.

It was him. He caused the bang by slamming the door of the library. He was staring at me again but with a little more hostility. His skin was darker, a sort of light grey colour. His hair was a navy blue, it looked like he was fighting the real monster to come out but to me he was a monster in the first place. He looked at me with eyes that could kill, I panicked and turned swiftly on my heal and ran like I did that day I first saw him. But I only got about ten feat before his arm was around my waist, Holding me tightly against his chest. It made me feel safe, even when he looks like one of Satan's minions. 'Here we go again' I thought. He's playing with my mind.

Then I felt him move, his other arm snaked across my waist. I saw from his arms that he was back to being pale. He could crush me with just one squeeze like he had tried to do so back in the room. But his body wasn't shaking with anger or hissing at me.

I felt his breath on my neck as he let out a long sigh. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand straight. He slid down onto the floor, kneeling with his two knees on the ground, his arms still locked round my waist. I found myself frozen in the spot, but not by fear, it was something else.

"Please" he said softly, barely above a whisper." don't leave me."

Sasuke's POV

Everyone does. Please , don't leave me.

* * *

Second chapter finished. Awww. Sasuke has a little soft spot. Hope you liked it. It'll explain in the next chapter why Sasuke says that.

Review and keep reading.^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Bite me and I'll bite you back

Chapter 3

Sakura's POV

"_Don't leave me"_

"_WHY WERE YOU BORN, YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE. YOU WERE A MISTAKE. EVEN YOUR EYES ARE LIKE HIS. IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD. YOU'RE A FREAK. KNOW ONE WILL EVER SPEAK TO YOU LET ALONE LOVE YOU. I HATE YOU!"_

That's what my mother told me. The day dad died in the war. She said no one would want me, need me, love me. I was brought up with her yelling at me that I'm useless.

Why? Why are you saying this? You don't know me. You're not angry. You should be angry. You should be ripping me apart and telling me that I'm going to die. Why?

I stood motionless as I remembered my mother's words. I could feel the scars on my torso burn. What have you done to me? I've managed to block out my mother for years and just seeing you, those memories come back. I felt faint. Oh no. I was going to faint in this guys arms.

But why should I stay. Why do you want me to stay? I don't have any money. My knees started to give out beneath me as my breath hitched. My eyesight went black.

Sasuke's POV

I held on to her. I needed her with me to take the pain away. The pain of my family abandoning me. Just because I wasn't Itachi. Itachi and my father convinced the whole clan that I was useless. They convinced mother as well. I remember the whole clan walking out of the village that we called home and left me. Know one looked back.

I almost forgot. SHE KICKED ME! She actually kicked me. And it hurt. This memory made me kick the bedroom door open with a little more force than necessary. But looking into her eyes made me think of my family. They're still alive. Bringing Sakura here was a risk. But in the outside world Itachi had human resources. I've watched Sakura for a total of six months, 23 days. If they found out that Sakura was the one then Itachi would've killed her with no hesitation. It took me 345 years to find her. I'm not going to lose her by Itachi or any of my family's hand.

I set her on the bed and put her in the recovery position. When she kicked me my inner demon was breaking loose. But I wanted to protect her, not harm her. But seeing her face with so much worry made me consider my actions. Touching her was the cure that settles the demon inside me. Only she can control me. Admitting that someone can control me was quite terrifying. Like Naruto had said. But I knew that the Hyuga girl could calm him in his demon form. So basically she could control him as well. The same goes for the others.

Sakura's POV

I felt groggy and my head was spinning. Ugh. This was worse than the last time. I opened my eyes to see that I was back in the room of doom again. But something was restraining my movement. I shuffled to turn to see what was preventing my movement.

Oh shit.

The guys head was right beside mine. His breath tickled my ear and his arm was draped around my waist. But worst of all. It felt good. He looked like he was sleeping. I carefully removed his arm and slipped off the bed. I replaced me with a pillow. I'm sure it'll be the same.

"YEAHHH!" my inner shouted at my success. I smiled at my great escape and turned on my heal. Then collided with something hard. It hurt my nose. I looked up.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

I fell back on the bed. Apparently the hard thing I collided with was a chest. The chest of a very bored looking cannibal loner dude. Seriously, how does he move that fast. I came first in the 400 metres race but it took me ten minutes to get to the finish line. And by that time I was collapsed on the ground while Tenten poured water over me.

I saw him move towards me and immediately jumped off the humungous bed and got into a fighting stance. I should've expected it but I didn't. He pulled me onto the bed with him hovering over me. His face just inches away from mine.

"You know you can't beat me, so why try."

He said this so confidently, it got me pissed and forgot he was a psycho.

"Excuse me, but if I remember correctly, last time I saw you was when you were crouched over in pain caused by me."

I smirked at his frown. Ha. You know I can fight. I'll take you on right now. But it was like he read my mind. He changed position and once free hands were bound above my head and my legs were on either side of his waist. Obviously I think he knows what I'll do if my legs are in a certain place.

"I was distracted" he whispered as he bit my ear. I let out a gasp. What the hell? Why am I enjoying this? His lips moved down to my neck and licked their way up to my ear again. I couldn't help the moan that came through my lips. But I think I got him more aroused as his lips crashed down onto mine. His tongue licked my bottom lip so seductively I let out another gasp. His tongue dipped inside my mouth and made me arch my back towards his touch. His free hand roamed my sides down to my hips and grabbed my thigh making my leg curve north. Oh my god. Why am I letting this happen? Stop. Stop. STOP. Once I got my mind in order I was ready to fight this rapist off. As his tongue glided across mine I took the opportunity and bit the roaming flesh. That made his eyes open with a startled looking expression. Oh yeah. Who's the weakling now? After a mini pause of congratulating myself I bit down harder and could taste a sort of metallic taste. He jumped off me and spit blood out of his mouth. While he was doing so I realised the taste was his blood and was trying to prevent myself from gagging. I succeeded but I think I made him angry so I ran at unnatural speed and yanked the door open. I know these corridors from running around in circles last time so I decided to take a new route.

Just when I think I was running for ten minutes a door to my left was smashed to pieces. Oh no, he's found me. When I was trying not to have a spastic attack a light cough came from the smashed door. Tenten emerged with a frightening expression on her face. I could only stare at her as she noticed me. It took a matter of seconds for us to run at each other and scream with joy.

"Sakura, oh my god, I thought you were dead, I've been running for ages trying to find something related to normal" she squealed in delight and hugged me again. Then we started laughing crazily. I couldn't believe it was her. If Tenten's here then that must mean Ino and Hinata were somewhere round the castle. I informed her of this and started running again.

"So, what's the plan? B&E or slip in quietly."

"I think we better go for slipping in quietly."

I told Tenten about the cannibal dude's speed and strength. She told me that her captive (Neji, who is a boy, I thought he was a girl) has the same speed and strength like nothing she's ever seen before. We had been running for five minutes when something caught my eye.

"Tenten, what is that, on your neck"

She glanced downwards and reached her hand up to her neck. It was two holes. That were weirdly joining together very slowly. It looked almost like a straight line. She gasped as she felt the holes.

"You've got the same "she exclaimed. And I immediately reached to my neck. I could feel to sunken holes in the middle of my neck in a diagonal line. What the hell? But we didn't have time to figure out what it was. We had to find Ino and Hinata. They may not be my friends but we have to find them.

Sasuke's POV

Laying next to her brought back more memories of my family again. Her breathing was slowly lulling me to sleep. Vampires never need to sleep unless their injured. But I felt my eyes close with my cherry blossoms sent calming every tense immortal nerve in my body.

It was like I had been asleep for two minutes when I felt the warm heat from the body next to me disappear. Then something replaced it. A sort of fabric but not my blossom. This made me open my eyes and I saw her turning around to head for the door. I wanted the heat back. When I arrived in front of her she screamed and fell on the bed. I wanted to have her wrapped in my arms again so I moved toward her. But she jumped off the bed and looked like she was ready to fight. I couldn't help but think she looked cute with her hair messed up and her uniform askew. But I wanted that warmth back so badly I just decided to take it forcefully.

She was so soft lying under me. It was like she was fitted to mold into my body. I couldn't help myself from tasting her. And worst of all she moaned. That made go hard and I couldn't hold back any longer. Her mouth tasted of peppermint. It was like my hands had a mind of their own as I memorized each of her curves. I reached her leg that wasn't covered with all the clothing and gripped onto it. Pulling it up to rest on my waist. But then I felt a stab of pain in my mouth. I opened my eyes and saw that she'd caught my tongue with her teeth. Then she bit down harder and I could feel the blood flowing from my tongue. After spitting out some she'd disappeared. Again. Maybe I should wait for her to come back to me. Telling me that she was sorry. And that she wanted to make it up to me. But I'm not going to forgive her that easily. My tongue still hurt.

Third chapter FINISHED. Yeah. I put a bit of fluff in this just to get your attention. He he. Did it work?

I think it could be better but...........oh well

Hope you like it.

Review and keep reading...............please

For those of you that don't know what B&E is. It stands for breaking and entering.

The fourth chapter will possibly be up tomorrow.

Review and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Bite me and I'll bite you back

Chapter 4

Sakura's POV

"Sakura, I don't think......huff.... I can.... huff.... run anymore."

We'd been running for what seemed like hours. We passed a couple of doors that were familiar and some new. Secretly I wanted to see the library again but the rapist might find me. After all that's happened I don't know the guys name. I don't want to know it! But I have to admit I was losing my sanity back there. It won't happen again.

"Oh you know it will" my inner chimed with a grin.

"You shut up, you never even helped and you're still not helping." I yelled inside my head.

"Fine, fine. Take the second right, go straight down the corridor, down the stairs and go to the sixth door to your right.....no wait, left."

I grumbled at her advice but it was the only thing I had. I was tempted to turn left but I followed orders. Tenten jogged beside me to keep up. The sixth door was massive. Like the one at the library. I opened it slowly.

It was a sort of living room. But with no electrical stuff except the lights. It was massive. There was a fire to the right wall and a sofa just in front of it. It looked inviting. To just curl up on it and watch the fire. But something stirred to my left. It was under a table. Not a very good hiding place.

I reached the table and stared at it for a bit more. Then I pulled the cloth that was covering it and looked under the table. I almost mistook the figure for a child but I saw lavender eyes.

"HINATA" I shouted and pulled her into a bear hug. The girl laughed happily and hugged me back. Then emerged Ino with a curious expression on her face. Her mouth formed an O as she saw me and Tenten hug Hinata.

"OH MY GOD" she shouted running towards us. We clung to each other like a life line.

"Oh my god" Ino said again "we thought you were the guys that took us."

Hinata nodded in agreement. I looked at either of them and said, my voice trembling a bit from rising anger.

"They didn't touch either of you, did they?"

They looked at each other hesitantly and looked away with blushes on their cheeks.

"We have to get out of here, I'm not going to be some sex toy for a man that looks like a woman." Tenten stated.

We all agreed with our eyes and informed each other of everything that happened. Hinata managed to squeak out that Naruto was quite nice. We all looked at her like an alien from another planet. She stuttered some excuse as to why she thought that. But we told her that each of them are different and maybe Naruto is nice, but that doesn't mean we approve.

As we talked, we didn't notice the door opening to reveal four dark figures. I sat on the couch that was really comfy and looked to where the draft was coming from. My eyes widened in horror as the girls talking died down, now oblivious of thee eyes that were watching them.

I looked at my captor that was gazing at me intently. The other three were staring behind me, obviously at their capture. Tenten let out a gasp as she saw Neji. I'm guessing she probably did something to piss him off too.

"Well now that you've had your chat, it's time to say goodbye" the one I presumed was Neji spoke. He sort of looked like Hinata but I can tell he was completely the opposite, personality wise.

This realisation unconsciously made me move closer to Hinata. If she or any of the others got hurt I wouldn't know what to do. Naruto saw my actions and growled as he took a step forward. I remembered what I done to him last time so I don't think he likes me that much. His growl didn't frighten me it only made me more determined to kick this guy's ass. So I growled back like I had done before and realised my captor's smirk grew as I growled. Naruto was obviously taken aback by my confidence and he looked at chicken guy. Then he burst out laughing. He actually laughed.

"Ne, teme, maybe you've met your match." He said as he kept on laughing.

"Shut up, doe. You know your girl can make you do anything with one word."

This made Naruto stop laughing and lunged towards him.

When they were fighting Tenten told that Neji mentioned a name, Sasuke.

So, the guys name was Sasuke. Hmmmmm. Let's see if it works. I leaned over the back of the couch and stared at the two fighting like gorillas. Boys, I muttered.

"Sasuke"

Pause. The two stopped fighting to look at me. I panicked. Was it not his name? Was it a bad name? What did I do?

Just then Naruto smirked at Sasuke's pause and kicked him in the stomach. Faster than my eyes could travel, he grabbed Hinata and ran out the door. Just then Ino and Tenten were gone. And I was alone with Sasuke. Oh crap.

Sasuke stood from his sitting position and just as fast as Naruto had ran. He slung me over his shoulder and walked normally out of the room.

"OI" I shouted from my place over his shoulder."WHAT THE ME DOWN NOW.I WANT AN EXPLANATION."

I heard him smirk as we turned a corner. I tried kicking, punching, biting. Everything I could think of during our journey back to the room. As we entered he closed the door and flung me on the bed. I gasped as he towered over me. I let out another one as he touched the two holes on my neck. I forgot about them. I didn't know how sensitive they were. They almost hurt. His smirk grew wider as he saw my closed eyes.

"I never told my name because I knew I wouldn't control myself as it passed your lips." He whispered next to my ear. It made me shiver as I remembered last time he did that. But I stopped him.

"No. I want to know why I'm here, who you are and where are my friends."

He pulled back from my ear with a groan that I hate to say was sexy. He stared down at me, could feel his breath on my tightly closed mouth.

"Your here because fate chose you. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and your friends are safe."

"What do you mean fate chose me. That's a stupid excuse to kidnap someone."

He sighed; his breath was warm against my tense face. "It's not an excuse; everyone of my kind has someone like you to be with them forever. The mark on your neck proves that you've been claimed. No other vampire will look at you, touch you or smell you without my permission. And you'll only be able to do what I say or the mark will burn. You can't get rid of it. Your mine."

I could only stare at him. We stayed like that for I don't know how long. As darkness consumed us he changed position. Now his head was lying over my heart, but I wasn't scared. I felt my eyes drift off and thought of how my life has turned out. I'm not alone any more.

But why did I have to spend it with this chicken ass.

Sasuke's POV

I met up with the others half an hour after she left. We met in our usual meeting place.

"Did yours run as well" Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn" Naruto complained that she bit him and it hurt.

I didn't tell them what Sakura done to me. From the sound of it I got the worst. Then Naruto started to complain that he wanted Hinata back and we should go look for them. We agreed but I was quite curious to see her expression when she sees me. After all it was just after our little session. As we neared toward the living room door I could feel my smirk growing. I knew she was in there. Her scent lingered at the door.

They didn't notice us at first but then my smart cherry blossom turned round and looked at me. Her emerald eyes shone like diamonds. It was all I could do not have another session with her right then and there. I saw her move closer towards the Hyuga girl in a protective kind of way. I admired her bravery. But Naruto had to ruin it by growling at her. I swore I was going to kill him if he did it again but then my harmless blossom growled back at him. I found this amusing but then Naruto said something else. I didn't hear some of it because I was mesmerised by her face. But I caught on to "met your match" and I knew what he was talking about.

"Shut up, dobe"

And then before I knew it the dobe was attacking me. We fought until I heard a soft voice say my name. I turned towards Sakura wondering how she knew my name and at the same time getting her moaning that name in pleasure out of my head. I carried her out of the room with her demanding to be put down. Then she demanded to know why she was here. I was itching to shut her up with my mouth but then she might bite me again. So I informed her of why she was here, she listened and didn't utter a word. After I finished she just stared at me. I didn't think she was going to move so I rested my head on her chest. I could hear her heartbeat going in a steady rhythm. She wasn't scared. This realisation made me happy. Just lying here with her, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time, love. Her heart beat stayed the same as she slept. I didn't sleep. I wanted to listen to her heart forever.

Thank you for all who reviewed. And any ideas for later chapters are welcome.

Review and stuff


	5. Chapter 5

Bite me and I'll bite you back

Chapter 5

Sakura's POV

His head was still on my chest when I awoke. His arms were curled under my back holding me to him. After a few minutes of acknowledging that a vampire was on top of me. Being claimed and having my freedom taken away from me. Sasuke stirred in his sleep. He was mumbling something.

"Please...d...d...don't leave...me"

It made me want to cry. I wanted to stay here. If he asked me to stay I would reply yes without hesitation. AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Why do you do this to me? I wanted to stroke his cheek and be there for him. Comfort him. Do anything so he knows I'm not going anywhere.

I started to drift back to sleep because I could tell that it was dawn from the light coming through the windows. As I closed my eyes I could feel something crawling up my arm. If he's putting the moves on me in his sleep I refuse to go near this guy. But when I opened my eyes, it wasn't his hand crawling up my arm it was a big...fat...CATARPILAR!

I jumped off the bed so quick I bet it would've made Sasuke jealous. I waved my arm around like mad even though the bloody thing fell off when I jumped. Sasuke wakened due to me having a spastic attack and ran towards me.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong." He genuinely sounded concerned. So I pointed a shaky finger to the obese insect. He looked at it and turned back to me.

"Your scared of a centipede but you're not afraid to take on a not so fully matured fox demon" he chuckled.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY. Look at the thing with its fat legs and alien thingy's." I wailed but that just made him laugh even harder.

"Fine, I refuse to sleep in that bed until I know there won't be a single thing disturbing my sleep"

That made him stop laughing. He went over to the bed and picked the spawn of the devil up and threw it out the window.

"Time for school" he said. What? What do you mean school? My school is mile away from what I know. He looked at my confused face and headed toward two double doors opposite the bed. He opened them to reveal a massive closet with clothes in them. I stared at it in awe. There were all different kinds of kimonos and shoes. There was casual wear as well. The last time I saw this many clothes was in the mall which I was dragged along by Tenten because her crush was going to be there. That day she came back to me crying and I knew he had refused her. So next day I saw him in school I poured a slushy over his head and pulled his pants down. I'm very protective of friends.

Sasuke went in and pulled out a black uniform. It looked Victorian style. It was a white blouse and a sor of dress to go over it. There were knee high socks and little black dolly shoes. No way am I wearing that. He seemed to have caught on that I wasn't going anywhere near the thing. Next thing I knew he was pulling my shirt over my head.

"OKAY, OKAY I'LL WEAR THE DAMN THING!" I shouted just before my bra was revealed. He smirked and got his own uniform out of the closet and walked out the room. At least he can be a gentleman when he wants to.

I shoved on the uniform and stalked outside where Sasuke was waiting. He looked at my uniform and nodded in approval. He led me down downstairs. Through a couple of doors. And we arrived at what I presumed was the front door since the doors took up the whole wall.

"SAKURA" someone shouted my name, it was Ino. She came running down the stairs at full speed. It was tempting to hide behind Sasuke to get away from the bullet but I refrained from doing so.

"Sakura" she said as she jumped on me. I had to put my right foot back to keep from falling over. I noticed she had the same uniform I had on. Then Tenten and Hinata appeared with Neji and Naruto trailing behind them. Shikamaru was standing ten feet away from me and Ino. Obviously he's not clingy.

We had our little reunion with each other but then Sasuke's arm came round my waist and pulled me to the door. "You're going to make us late" he said in a bored tone. He led me to a black car that looked brand new. I saw the others being led to different cars. As we drove I noticed there were maids and butlers here. How come I didn't see them before? Some of them were gardening and some were cleaning the outside structures. We drove out of the gate with the others following.

We sat in silence for the whole 33 minutes before we arrived at the biggest school I've seen in all my 17 years. Students were walking towards the front entrance. As we parked they turned towards us. Staring at us as we climbed out. I felt naked. Why were all these people staring at me? Just as I thought I was about to faint Sasuke came to me and wrapped his arm round my waist. I felt comforted by this but still I felt like punching him.

We met up with the others and walked towards the front doors. I could feel glares coming at me from every direction.

"This school is a place for vampires and their mates. Naruto's an exception because he's on our side. No humans know about this place."Sasuke explained as we walked down a corridor full of girls with lustful looks in their eyes. I wanted to pout and grab Sasuke closer to me to show them that he's mine. But I won't give him the satisfaction.

When we arrived at the classroom door I said goodbye to the three girls who were close to fainting. It seems they got glared at as well. Students were already in their seats when we opened the door. The bell rang five minutes ago and there was no teacher. People stopped what they were doing once they saw Sasuke and me walk down the aisle. They all stared wide eyed as to where Sasuke's hand was. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. Sasuke sat me down on the chair across from his at the window. These were all vampires staring at me.

Eventually the teacher arrived, his name was Iruka, I was told just to call him Iruka-sensei. He was nice to me. The day just seemed to go the same. I dropped my book bag as I waited for Sasuke (like he told me to) outside the classroom of fifth period. Before I had a chance to reach down to lift it, a hand got in my way and lifted my book bag. I looked up to see who it was; he had red hair and looked like he was wearing makeup. He handed me my book bag and said "my name's Gaara". Gaara is a nice name I thought. So I told him my name since it would be rude if I didn't. We got into a conversation and I forgot all about waiting for Sasuke. We walked down the hallway casually talking like friends until something grabbed me from behind. It was an arm. Holding me tightly across the shoulders. Gaara immediately got into a fighting stance. I heard hissing between the two people and before long Gaara took his leave.

I shuffled around to see who dared touch me and came face to face with a very angry looking Uchiha. In a matter of seconds I found myself against a wall in the school library. No vampires go to the library because they know everything, why do they even come to school then? My thoughts were interrupted by Sasuke's grip on my waist.

"What do you think you were doing?" he hissed at me. My feet were a few inches off the ground and I was only supported by his hand holding me in place. Before I had a chance to reply Sasuke's grip tightened around me. "Don't you understand that you're mine and no one else's. Talking isn't even an excuse. Learn this blossom, because I'll only say it once more. Your mine, I own you, everything about you can only be activated by me. I'm the only one you'll have intercourse with. I'm the only one you will love." And on that last sentence his lips crashed down on mine. I couldn't hold back this time. He wanted me and only me. He lifted me up so my legs were parted around his waist. I kissed him back with as much force as he was giving. It was like I couldn't get enough. My fingers tangled in his hair as I let out a moan when his tongue parted my lips. The two holes on my neck were burning but I didn't care. I arched my back as he grinded his hips towards mine. I was going insane. What was he doing to me? It felt like only a few minutes but the bell for the end of school rang. Oh my god. We were making out for the whole period. We broke the kiss reluctantly and looked at each other. I knew my hair was a mess and my uniform was completely deformed because of the rough handling. His hair was a mess and his shirt was opened half way. We were both sweating and breathing rapidly. The library doors were opened and I saw students passing by.

"We'll continue this later" Sasuke said. I think it was safe to say he was still angry with me. We walked towards the car in silence. I saw no sign of the others so they must have went home by now. On the ride home Sasuke refused to look at me. And it was agonizing. The holes on my neck were burning like hell. I couldn't take any more of this.

I reached my leg over at lightning speed and slammed down on the break. We came to an abrupt stop. Sasuke looked at me with a frightening expression but I didn't care.

"Okay, first of all will you stop trying to burn my neck? Second we were just talking you possessive chicken ass. Third, I already know I belong to you because every time I see you I want to kiss you. And every time you touch me all the bad things go away. How could I even look at another person without thinking of you? "

I said that speech as fast I could but somehow the words hung in the air. Sasuke wasn't looking at me. That was probably better since I was on the verge of fainting. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. But then he did look at me, his eyes were filled with sadness. The burning on my neck had gone away. The look in his eyes almost killed me. But before I could die he reached over swiftly and pulled me over to his side of the car. I was sitting in his lap with his head bent down to the nape of my neck.

"Sakura, I love you"

Yeah. Chapter 5 finished. Don't think that's the end of the story cause it's not. I just thought I had to end it there. But sakura's not going to turn soft towards him. She's still a badass. This was just one of the times her feelings got the better of her. If you go to my profile sakura's uniform is there.

Review and stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Bite me and I'll bite you back

Chapter 6

Sasuke's POV

"_Okay, first of all will you stop trying to burn my neck? Second we were just talking you possessive chicken ass. Third, I already know I belong to you because every time I see you I want to kiss you. And every time you touch me all the bad things go away. How could I even look at another person without thinking of you? "_

Her words. I felt the world close around me. All I could think of was her. It's true I was still angry with her but I didn't know I hurt her. She didn't say that she loved me but she didn't need to. Just staying with me is the same. You don't think I'm useless. I'm glad fate chose you to be my everything.

Sakura's POV

I fell asleep in his arms instead of fainting. I presumed that he carried me to the room because even in sleep I couldn't find my way around here. He wasn't there when I woke up. Thank god because I'm so embarrassed. There wasn't a damn clock in here so judging by the sky it was...5:00pm. I'm so smart. I decided to take a look in the closet since I didn't before. It really was big. All different kinds of clothing were hung up. And their all for meeeeeeee. I haven't been excited about clothes since I got a leather jacket off my aunt. But here I was gleaming with joy about how much there is. That was until I opened the top drawer of the dresser. Underwear. HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW MY CUP SIZE? I knew he was a perv.

I picked out a pair of oversized joggies that were very comfortable and spotted an oversized t-shirt to go with it. Basically all I needed was baggy eyes and I'd fit the bill. I just realised, I haven't eaten in ages. I need a doughnut. I want doughnuts! My stomach grumbled while I moaned about doughnuts.

I decided just to look for something to eat since there was no sign of Sasuke. I've ran around this stupid castle enough to know which way's which. I still couldn't find it. My stomach really hurt. I'm going to die if I don't eat something. And it's his entire fault. If he wants me to stay then he should at least feed me. I was in an unknown territory as I walked down a corridor. I just decided to walk into the first door I could see.

I opened one of the doors and found a room full of junk. That's what I thought it was until I found the skateboard. It was old I have to admit but it carried my weight and besides, I would find my way around faster. So there I was, skating down corridors without a care in the world and Ino chose that time to find me. She knocked me off my sturdy skateboard and hugged me. Apparently from what she said she thought I died because I didn't come out of the school today. I blushed at the reason why.

"So how have you been with Sasuke?" she asked me once she stopped trying to suffocate me. The answer I came out with startled her.

"He's a chicken ass cannibal loner rapist perv who annoys the living hell out of me."

"Oh...what did he do?" she asked hesitantly when she felt the aura around me.

I informed her of everything that happened until the part in the car. Dear god I will take that with me to the grave it was that embarrassing. I told Ino because she was my first friend. Right now we have an unspoken friendship between each other. She listened intently to my story. She gasped when I got to the library part.

"Shikamaru hasn't done that to me. He's such a lazy ass. Every time he manages to get me turned on he just says 'troublesome' or 'I'm tired'. Jeez. What's a girl to do to get his attention? Not that I want it or anything."

She rushed the last part. I knew she was lying. But something was tugging at my mind.

"Ino" I asked softly "why did you stop being my friend that day the girls stopped bullying me."

The question made her head snap up and her eyes widen. Then she looked down at the floor.

"Because I was the one that beat the shit out of them. I got sued off their parents and my mum told me never to see or speak to you again."

Did she just say that? I thought that because she realized I did have an overly sized forehead and joined those other girls to plot some evil plan. I immediately pulled her into a hug. We both started crying. 5 minutes later we laughed at each other and walked around a bit. Then chicken ass and Shikamaru turns up. Ino wanted to stay with me and i wanted to stay with Ino. So all hell broke loose with me biting Sasuke and Ino using my advice and aiming for Shikamaru's parts. But then Sasuke tripped me up and slung me over his shoulder yet again. I really hated this. I was hungry and cranky. I informed Sasuke of this but he replied with a grunt.

We reached the room and he put me down safely this time and locked the door.

"YOU OPEN THAT DOOR AND GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT BEFORE I PUMMEL YOUR ASS!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Like I said, I was hungry and cranky. I get pretty aggressive when those two come together. But he just chuckled and appeared in front of me, his arms on either side of me. Oh shit.

_"Right Sakura. You are an aggressive 17 year old who is not to be messed with."_My inner cheered me on as I glared up at him.

"Sa-ku-ra. What would you do if I touched you, I've been curious."

_"Every time I look at you I want to kiss you and every time you touch me all the bad things go away."_

I couldn't believe this guy. He's using my words against me. THE PRICK.

"I'd say GO FUCK YOURSELF AND GET ME A DOUGHNUT!"

My outburst didn't seem to faze him at all. His smirk only grew wider. Now I was really pissed. This isn't even half of what I'm like when the time of the month strolls by. I now gladly welcome that time with open arms. Then maybe I'll smack that stupid smirk off his face. He leaned in closer but I didn't move away. His face was level with mine now. I was tempted to slap him but that would be to girly. So I settled for punching him in the jaw. Just as he opened his mouth to say something I brought my fist up quicker than a blink and got him square on the jaw. HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. I laughed mentally in my head and ran for the bathroom and locked the door. He'd recover from that one quicker than the last one. I heard him walk casually to the door. He stopped right in front of it.

I'm dead.

I repeated that line over and over in my head because it was so very true. I leaned on the door with all my might in case he decided to break the door down.

But just before such things happened, I heard the bedroom door open. Then the bathroom door was pushed roughly open and in came Naruto breathing heavily.

"Hinata's in pain and she's crying and I don't know if she hurt herself or not!"

He said it all in a rush but I caught on that Hinata was in pain. I rushed past a confused looking Sasuke with Naruto trailing behind me. He lifted me and carried me at lightning speed to his room. What he said was true. Hinata was curled up lying next to the massive bath clutching her stomach. I shut the door on the two very anxious men waiting outside. It turns out Hinata takes very bad period pain and it was embarrassing for her to tell Naruto. I helped her with the problem and told Naruto to go to the nearest chemist and find some antibiotics and womanly stuff. He took off like shot.

I lay Hinata on the bed with the help of Sasuke and left Naruto to take care of her since he was so eager. We walked down the corridor. Sasuke spoke first.

"You're good at taking care of people."

His compliment stunned me. During the time my mum was out drinking her ass off I treated my wounds. I unconsciously started to hate to see people in pain if they didn't deserve it. I replied with a quiet thank you as we entered the bedroom. I quietly lay down on the bed and my shirt slid up. I could feel him staring at me. I frowned. "What?" I asked rudely. But regretted it when I saw his face. He looked like he was in pain. He whispered harshly "who gave you those scars?"

The question caught me off guard. Before I knew it I was trying to stop the waterfall of tears running down my face. I failed miserably. He came to me and wrapped his arms around my tense frame.

"My mum" I whispered as I clung onto him.

Sasuke's POV

I froze at her words. Her mum did that to her. I thought an ex-boyfriend or fights she'd gotten into. I was ready to scold her but tears streamed down her soft cheeks. My family abandoned me but never hurt me physically. Itachi's an exception since I punched him first but I can't imagine my mum ever hurting me.

As she lay down, her shirt hiked up to reveal gruesome scars trailing down her back. Is that why she fights. What happened for her mum to do this?

I let her fall asleep in my arms with tear stains down her face. I took the chance and reached under her to feel the scars. My hands trailed over bumps and dents in her creamy skin. I have to find out how it happened.

Finished. It isn't as long as the other ones because i finished this the same day i finished 4 & 5. Wow

I'm tired

So anyway hope you liked it.

Review and stuff


	7. Chapter 7

Bite me and I'll bite you back

Chapter 7

Sakura's POV

Doughnuts. I can smell doughnuts. I reluctantly opened my eyes. Somehow Sasuke has turned into doughnuts. Sweet... tasty...DOUGHNUTS!"

I sat up and started to eat the doughnuts like one of those electric screwdrivers. I felt like I was in heaven. But then the bedroom door opened and guess who came in. Damn it. I thought I ate him.

As he came closer I shoved the last doughnut in my mouth in case he stole any. He chuckled at my hastiness to eat. But something wasn't right. I felt like he was acting. I was expecting him to either smart talk to me or sexually harass me but he just sat on the bed watching me trying to chew the heavenly ring. I nearly choked once or twice and once I finished I turned to him. He wasn't looking at me.

"Sasuke?" no answer. "Sasuke?" I said with a little more agitation. I sighed, why wasn't he talking to me? Then flashbacks whooshed through my head. I told him about my mum. Why did I do that?

"Because I made you" it was like he read my mind. "I told you before that anything about you can be activated by me, why didn't you tell me before. Sakura, don't keep things from me. Because I will find out sooner or later."

His voice became more hostile as he spoke. Fine. If the bastard wanted to know me then he better be ready.

"My dad was called to war when I was 7. He died and my mum blamed me. She turned to drink and beat me with my dad's old belts. I was bullied before that because of my forehead. The reason why I'm protective of Hinata is because she was like me. I stuttered a lot and was shy. But I was selfconscious because my mum told me over and over again that I was ugly. I don't trust people any more. They'll always end up hurting you. I like to read and got moved up a class in elementary. But I was bullied there as well. Then I had enough and broke one of their noses. They tried to fight back but I pictured my mum hitting me and couldn't control myself. The court blamed it on my upbringing and sent me to a children's home. I didn't want to be adopted so I caused havoc wherever I went. I've been to a total of 23 orphanages. I ran away when I was 13 and got a job. Once I was old enough I bought a flat. My first kiss was forced on by a boy who had a crush on me. I've nearly been raped twice but I beat the living shit out of them. I'm scared of insects and love doughnuts. My height is 5ft 4 inches. My favourite colour is mint green. I don't like people staring at me."

As I finished I took a deep breath. His expression was shocked. I saw his frown as I mentioned my first kiss but when I mentioned nearly being raped his eyes widened. We stayed like that for a long time.

"Thank you,...Sakura."

As he walked out of the bedroom I broke down. My past crept up on me like a nightmare. I wanted my dad. I didn't know if my mum was alive or not. Deep down I hoped she was. You'd think that after all she'd done to me I wanted her dead. But she was my only family. The leather jacket was from my mum's sister. She died of leukaemia at the age of 32. It was just me and my mum.

I hate to admit but I needed Sasuke with me. I opened the door and walked out. Today was Wednesday. I felt grateful to Sasuke because he let me sleep in. The others are probably at the school.

I found a familiar hallway and my heart did a little flip as I jogged down towards the big double doors. The library. I felt at peace as I looked at all the books. I closed the doors behind me as I spun around like a love sick teenager. I saw all different kinds of book like Shakespeare and Pride & Prejudice. I couldn't help but wonder why four males living in a castle have romance novel. Weird. I climbed up the ladders to get a good look at the books up top.

But then I came across one book in particular. 'The Uchiha History'. I stared at the book some more. Wasn't that Sasuke's surname. Wait a minute. This book is all about his clan. I can use this as a weapon. I'm so going to slag him if I find anything embarrassing. Or I could just through it at him if the former doesn't work. I opened the thick book, still balancing myself on the ladder. So this guy named Madara didn't like Konoha. The Uchiha's got relocated to the corner of Konoha to be monitored. Konoha suspected the Uchiha's led the attack of the nine tailed fox.

It said a bunch of other stuff as well. But from what I read they left Konoha and the book ends there. The book looks handwritten. I wonder who by. As I flipped to the end of the book a picture fell out and fluttered to the ground. I climbed down the ladder with one hand while the other held the book. The picture was of a family. Wait. WAIT. Is that a baby Sasuke? Oh my god he's so cute. There were four people in total. They all had black hair. This must be his family. But where are they now.

As I sat on the ground looking at the familiar features they shared. I hadn't realized someone walking towards me. If it wasn't for the shadow that loomed over me I wouldn't have noticed. Sasuke stared down at me. His face emotionless. Have I done something wrong? He reached down and plucked the photo from me and put it back in the book. Suddenly my neck started to burn like flames. I grabbed my neck willing for it to stop. Then I felt Sasuke's hands around me. Pulling me to my feet. His bangs covered his face.

He touched my neck and an instant jolt went through me. He then moved at lightning speed to the bedroom. He sat me on his lap and held me around the waist hugging me to his chest. His mouth nuzzled my neck and I couldn't help my blush.

"S-Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"They left. My clan had had enough of Konoha and moved out. But they left me behind. My father and older brother Itachi convinced them that I was worthless. Konoha was a place where all supernatural creatures came to live. You read the book. That was written by Madara. I found it in one of his drawers and kept it after they left. The people in the photograph were my family. But they were fake. They never considered me as part of the family. Itachi was who they wanted. Having a second son would just burden them. But I still hold powers of the Uchiha clan. Our clan is the strongest as well as Neji's clan, the Hyuga's."

That caught my attention. Hinata's surname is Hyuga.

"Wait a second. Hinata's surname is Hyuga. How is that? They both look the same you'd think they were related." I told him truthfully.

He nodded in agreement. "That's because they are related. Hinata is Neji's cousin but she was born human because of her mortal mother. I'm surprised you've never seen Neji glare at the dobe when he's with Hinata. She doesn't know but Neji is planning to tell her at the ball."

What? What ball? I don't know anything about a ball.

He seemed to notice my confused expression. His grip tightened on me and he rested his chin on my shoulder. "The ball that you'll be accompanying me to. It's held in honour of the four of you. Because our clans are like royalty, finding a mate is a great achievement for the supernatural."

I stared at him in utter shock. He was like royalty. Oh no. My mind flashed with images of balls I'd seen on TV.

"No way am I wearing a pink frilly dress and prancing around like some prima ballerina. I refuse to go." As I said this I tried to wiggle out of his arms but it was useless. His grip just tightened on me.

"Yes, you are."

Those words were horrifying to my ears. I tried again to get out of his grasp. I was considering elbowing him in the gut but let me tell you. This guy was built like a rock.

"And he's all ours." I told my inner to shut it before I give _myself _a concussion. He smirked at how much I was fighting. That really pissed me off. I really did wish he was the doughnut I ate earlier. If I still had that book I could hit him with it. But then an idea flashed through my head.

"_I never told my name because I knew I wouldn't control myself as it passed your lips._

His words rang through my ears like a bell. Right Sakura. Now we kick some chicken ass with a different approach.

"Ne Sasuke-kun" his eyes snapped open. "You wouldn't really want anyone else checking me out, because we know that would happen." While I was talking I raked my fingers through his soft hair. I wonder what shampoo he uses. His reply to my statement was obvious from the moment I said his name. I found myself under him again and could feel his lips lingering at my throat. He licked his way up to my earlobe and nibbled my ear. I forgot what impact it would have on me so I was trying to stay conscious as he moved closer to my lips. Oh shit. Not good.

Right then a soft nock on the door was heard. Wouldn't Naruto just barge in. He started to treat me like a sister after I helped Hinata. I stared at the door in confusion and Sasuke chose that time to speak.

"It's one of the maids come to collect you for your fitting. You can seduce me all you want Sakura but your still going."

DAMN IT!

Another chapter. I actually lasted this long. Thankyou to all of you who reviewed.

I'll try and get 8 up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Bite me and I'll bite you back

Chapter 8

Sakura's POV

I was being attacked. They came at me from all angles. Black and white flashed everywhere. And they were holding me down to get my stupid measurements. And believe me. They weren't getting them that easily. I was in a room that was filled with dresses and shoes and all that. My head was spinning at all the colours.

Sasuke insisted that he go with me to make sure the dress was perfect but I knew he just wanted to watch me suffer, the arrogant bastard. So there I was, tape measures flying past my face, dresses being thrown at me. Oh this was the life alright. NOT.

They were in the middle of shoving another dress on me when Ino burst through the door. She had on a very nice purple dress that hugged her figure. She took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT INO-PIG"

"You...giggle....are....wearing....giggle...a dress....."

I was really pissed now. After Ino had had her fit of giggles she said she was here to ask me if she was going to the ball.

"Oh no Ino dear. See. Sasuke-kun thinks I'm going but I'm not actually. And if I do it will be because I'm horny and drunk."

She laughed at my answer while I could feel the dark aura coming off Sasuke. He glared at me when I turned around and smiled sweetly at him. Then he got up and went out of the room. I saw my chance to escape but he returned with a body bag. I thought he was going to kill me until he unzipped it and took out the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. I gawked at it. It was like a corset down to my thighs and then it was a trail of clack lace that followed behind. It was truly beautiful. I saw Ino staring at it as well but I'm so not giving her that dress. It was mine. I claim it right here right now so BACK OFF.

I was surprised at myself for loving the thing so much. I'd never been a fan of dresses. I hate the way they make you look feminine and posh. But this was black and had a feel to it that attracted me. Sasuke walked over to me and held the dress in front of me. I sighed and grabbed the dress from him. The prick knows how to get my attention. How does he know this stuff? It was frustrating.

I had to admit the dress was lovely on me. It hugged my curves and had a mature look to it. Also it pushed my chest up so I've went from a C to a D. I couldn't help but think that Sasuke chose this one for that reason but if he did I swear to god next time I'm not holding back the next chance I get to kick his skinny ass. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and let the maids remove it from me. I hate people touching me. If I was back home and got a dress fitted on I would punch the person who was trying to kill me. But Sasuke told me to behave. I only am because he threatened me with no more doughnuts. He really is the devil's son. I was putting my normal clothes on as Sasuke walked in the door. I was still to put on my shirt.

"Ahhhhhh. Get out you perv."

"I'll see it in the future so there's no point in hiding it" he said it with a smirk on his face that made my blood boil. I was ready to shout at him but he picked me up bridal style, we were in the room in a flash. I was still in my bra.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU RAPIST. I HAVE BOUNDARIES THAT WILL RESULT IN DEATH IF YOU CROSS THEM AND YOU'RE A MILIMETER AWAY FROM TH-"

I got cut off as he threw me on the bed and leaned over me. I stared up at him with my homicidal gaze but again, he didn't flinch. Wait a minute, this was my chance to kick his ass. Why am I not moving?

"Because you don't want to hurt him" a small voice in the back of my head whispered. It wasn't my inner because she was much louder than me.

"You didn't think I forgot about what happened before the maid came in and interrupted us, did you"

Damn it. I was hoping he did. It took all my will power to say that word. Sasuke-kun. Bleh, it sounded horrible. I was off in my thinking state and didn't notice him move his head down to my neck. Who the hell could miss that? I immediately went stiff. I knew he knew that I was enjoying the last time we made out. But I couldn't help it. He looked so sexy with his angry expression and possessive stare. What girl could resist that?

He inhaled my scent as he closed the distance between our bodies. He kissed my neck and left hickeys where they were clearly noticeable. My neck burned as I felt myself melting into him. Then he moved to my mouth. The kiss wasn't like last time. Last time it was forced and filled with anger. I responded as soon as his lips touched mine. He seemed to like it as he pushed me up to the top of the bed, his lips never leaving mine. Our tongue's entwined like a rope being tied together. Like last time he grabbed my leg up to rest on his waist and I didn't fight. His hands roamed every inch of my body except the part that needed his attention the most. This worried me. Just kissing him got me wet. This wasn't normal.

"_Your mine, I own you, everything about you can only be activated by me. I'm the only one you'll have intercourse with. I'm the only one you will love."_

Was he really serious about that? Women are multi-taskers so I kept on kissing him as I thought. His touch sends me over the edge but I skilfully replace the feeling with anger. His mouth left mine which brought me out of my train of thought. He left kisses down my throat to my collar bone. His hand moved from my thigh to feel its way up my curves. He sighed heavily and I wondered if I had the same affect on him. I arched my back unconsciously like before and moaned. His hand moved under my back and travelled up my spine. This made me shiver. His lips were just above the rim of my bra. He wasn't joking when he said he was going to see it in the future. But his hand stopped inches before my clasp. Then that's when I felt it. A shot of pain, emotional and physical rushed through me like a train. I couldn't move in fear of something worse happening.

Sasuke's POV

She froze under me. The place I touched was causing her this. While I trailed her back, my hand ran over bumps and dents but there was one that caught my attention. I could feel the long bump just under her bra clasp. It was long and straight, going right across her back. Then there was another just above it. There were multiple above it. Was..........was it.........a name?

I didn't wait for her to protest as I flipped her over on her back. She kept her back to the wall as she changed dresses earlier and the on the night when I felt the scars it was only at the bottom of her spine. She put up a struggle as I tried to read the letters.

NEVER LOVED was indented in her skin with a slash just under it. The writing must have been done with a knife or nail because it was shaky and had sharp edges. I stared at it until she stopped struggling. Her beautiful skin was destroyed by this. This, this piece of shit. Did she believe this? How could anyone hurt her. She was beautiful and kind, when she wanted to be. I saw tears escape her eyes. My memories came speeding back at me. Leaving the village. Finding this place. All of it was like Disneyland to me when I saw her cry. I didn't care about what my family done to me. Not when I knew what she'd been through.

I did the only thing I could do for her. I leaned down and kissed every scar. I wanted her to forget about all the bad things. I wished my kisses would take away the pain but I knew they wouldn't. I should have been there. I should have sensed that she was in trouble. But to do that she'd need to want help. She was chosen to be my mate. I need to protect her.

Sakura's POV

He kissed them. Why isn't he repulsed? I thought he'd take one look at it and refuse to touch me ever again. I wouldn't have complained about that but it would have hurt me. He kissed every one of my bad memories. I hadn't shown anyone my torso in 10 years. It was how this person who I've only known for a week can make everything seem alright.

I shifted my body around to face him. His face was filled with guilt. Why was he feeling guilty? It wasn't his fault. My tears were dried up on my face. I felt the need to assure him I was fine and that everything was just confusing but I knew that wouldn't assure him. So I would return the favour of him kissing all the bad things away. He may not know it but that single act is what I needed all my life. Just someone to hold me and fight for me.

I'd go to that ball and show these supernatural beings that Sakura Haruno has officially joined the family.

I finished. I'm so happy. Sorry I didn't update sooner but my mum as hogging the laptop. Plus I have school.

Review and stuff


	9. Chapter 9

Bite me and ill bite you back

Chapter 9

565,566, 567. Ahhhhhh. I can't keep this up. I'd been counting since I'd woken up. Well done Sakura, another embarrassing moment added to the death category. I blame the chicken ass. He's the one that makes me do these things. He wasn't on the bed when I woke up. I heard him in the shower and it took every muscle in my body not to grab a camera and jump on him. But I knew he'd take his chance and molest me. AGAIN. I need to stop doing this. Just because he makes me feel sensational doesn't mean I love him. The prick can burn for all I care then I'd get out of the deal I made with myself last night about the ball.

He's been in the shower for.................589 seconds. My god don't men take at the most 60 seconds including washing and drying. Even I don't take that long. I feel as if the shower is my sanctuary. Just watching the water disappear like my mother. I was still pretending to be asleep when he came out. Finally. Now get out so I can wake up.

But I should've known heaven doesn't come my way when the footsteps came closer to the bed. I was still tired and had a sore head from last night. Plus I wanted another doughnut. My mum used to say (when she still loved me) that I was going to get fat when I'm older. Yet here I am a size 8 to 10. My skin is clear and creamy. I've always taken care of my features in case a boy happened to look my way and see past the ever growing scars on my back. But I grew out of it when I was 8 when Rock Lee planted a big one on me. Since then I detest men at all costs. Sasuke might be an exception since he gets angry pretty easily.

I know what I'm going to do at the ball. Flirt with anyone and everything to piss chicken ass off. Just because I don't act like a girl doesn't mean I can't attract men. Believe me I can. What happened with Sasuke the other night wasn't even half of what I can do. I'm not bragging, just saying it like it is.

His footsteps were right by the bed now. I peeked open my right eye to glare at him. Obviously he didn't know how tired I was when he lifted me off the bed.

"OI! PUT ME DOWN. I'M TOO TIRED TO TRY ON A STUPID DRESS OR WHATEVER YOU'RE PLANNIN'"

I shouted with as much energy I could muster up. He just smirked and his hold tightened at my back and under my legs. Does he plan to carry me bridal style every time I refuse to go somewhere? We reached the bathroom door. I'd only been in the bathroom a couple of times because I can hold my bladder but all those times I never really looked at the bathroom itself. It was massive and had white sparkling tiles. Not the kind where they look tacky but the rich kind. A huge rectangular bath was at the far right and it was filled to the top. So he wasn't in the shower, he was running a bath.

"Awwwww. That's so sweat."

I mentally slapped my inner as she squealed at the gesture. He set me down gently and handed me a towel. I took it from him suspiciously. I still didn't trust him. He probably has a camera at the ready to jump _me._

But as he left, I checked everywhere that would prove he was a perv. But I found nothing. I guessed the bath was getting cold so I stripped down; making sure the door was locked and slipped into the steaming bath. The water was like ice on my scars but scorching everywhere else. It strangely soothed my memories indented on my back in a weird way.

I nearly fell asleep it was that relaxing. The bath didn't cool down as all baths do. It stayed at the exact same temperature. I washed my hair and eventually got out. There was a counter half the length of the bathroom. Above it was a huge mirror. I looked at my reflection. All I saw was shoulder length pink hair, plain green eyes and faint scars. Nothing was special about me. Just weird. Why did fate choose me to be his 'mate'? Where would I be right now if I wasn't chosen? I'm starting to miss my old one bedroom apartment. My small room painted mint green. My trophies that I won in elementary. I missed my bear most of all, 'Doughnuts' I called him that the moment my dad came through the door with him. He was a dark brown bear and was quite fat around the belly. Oh god I want 'Doughnuts'. I craved for 'Doughnuts' while I put my clothes back on. Maybe if I ask Sasuke he'll go get it for me. Yeah and I'm the doughnut queen. NOT. It's worth a try.

He was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed and his head leaning on his clasped hands. I walked steadily towards him. I can't call him any names unless I want 'Doughnuts'. Damn it. I could threaten to kick him again but who's to say he won't rip 'Doughnuts' to pieces. I stood in front of him with my arms folded over my chest. Standing my ground and not backing down. If he says no then I'll go get him myself. I'll just find the garage, grab the car and shoot on out of there like James Bond.

He opened his eyes and looked at my torso, then trailed his way up to my hard face. I had a feeling he was checking me out but decided to let the matter slide since the question I'm about ask will probably annoy him. And it's probably better that he's checking me out because maybe he'll just say yes to it without even listening to the question.

"I have this bear at home and I'm kinda missing him so could you go get him for me."

Simple, plain and ordinary question. Well, not exactly a question, more of a request. He looked at me plainly for a minute then sighed. He reached out with his left hand and grabbed my waist. Shit, he's going to want something in exchange. But he pulled me towards him and buried his face in my stomach. His right hand came round my waist and locked with the other hand. I could only stand there and look down at his weird hair. He's not going to pester me for something.

"Only if you do something for me."

And there it is. Great what does he want me to do? A lap dance or something else erotic.

"At the ball I need you to stay by my side at all times. Don't pretend to be someone else. Just be yourself. Do that and I'll get your bear."

That's all. No erotic, pornographic stuff. Just be myself at the ball.

"Okay"

I'd agreed. Normally I would've thought that he would want me to act politely and speak properly. I'd just do the opposite and act wild and loud. But I've to be myself. It's for 'Doughnuts' sake. As they say, win some lose some.

ACT WILD AND LOUD plan gone out the window. Hello BE YOURSELF FOR 'DOUGHNUTS' SAKE plan. The ball is tomorrow night. I don't know why he made it so soon. What if people have stuff to do tomorrow?

As I was thinking this I didn't know my hand was moving ever so close to the chicken ass hair. I decided just to go for it since there's nothing stopping me. I felt his shoulders stiffen as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"How do you get your hair so spiky?"

His shoulders relaxed after a couple of seconds. I could feel him smile in my stomach. We stayed like that. Me running my hands through his hair and him, well I don't exactly know what he's doing but let's just say he's hugging my tummy. Maybe over time I'll trust him. But he has to get 'Doughnuts' first for me to consider that.

Sorry it's late and short. But the next one i'll make it up to you.

Review and stuff


	10. Chapter 10

Bite me and I'll bite you back

Chapter 10

Sakura's POV

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONO! YOU GOT ME WEARING A DRESS AND I CONGRADULATE YOU BUT I SURE AS HELL AIN'T WEARIN' HIGH HEELS."

Sasuke looked at me with a bored look. He held a pair of black satin high heels in his left hand. The bloody things were at least 6 inches. I've sworn never to wear high heels again after a traumatic experience with them. When I was five I tried on my mum's high heels. OH MY GOD. The pain was excruciating after falling down the stairs. I broke my ankle three days before my birthday. We were going to go to the theme park for my party but it was cancelled due to my god forsaken ankle. I was a bit afraid he'd threaten to tear 'Doughnuts' apart but I will not embarrass myself in front of the whole supernatural race.

It was five hours till the ball started. My dress was in the closet. I was the tiniest bit excited to see Sasuke's expression when he saw me in it.

He stood in front of me and heaved a long sigh. I wasn't backing down this time. If you want me to wear them then GO AHEAD AND TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT. Now, where I put my baseball bat.

"Okay, fine. But you have to give up something of yours."

I looked at him suspiciously. What did he want? I can tell you right now he's not getting my virginity. He'll have to wait a very long time.

"Your first kiss. Who was it with?"

He rushed that last sentence. Wait. Don't tell me. Is he jealous that he wasn't my first kiss? His face was screwed up and he wasn't looking at me. I took this as an advantage.

"What's it to you."

He looked at me than. His eyes flashed a brighter red than before. Maybe that was a wrong move. But he looks so cute when he's jealous I simply can't help myself. His shoulders were stiff. Then after a moment of taking in his features, I think I'll name this look 'Jealous Sasuke', he started to move toward me. Oh shit.

"It was Rock Lee. Don't get your feathers in a twist."

He just stopped and looked at me. I think I made him angrier by making a kung fu action when he came closer. He dropped the shoes and left the room. Great, now he's mad at me for going Kung fuie on him. Big baby. At least I won. Ha-ha know one can defeat me. I kicked the abomination of shoes into the closet. I was kinda tired so I lay myself on the bed.

It was like I shut my eyes for 60 seconds and I find maids trying to shuffle me into the bathroom to do my hair. They pulled and tugged at it while I was trying to fend off any makeup coming my way. I'm gonna kill Sasuke when I see him. I settled for a tiny bit of eye shadow and lip gloss. They put mascara on me to make my eyes stand out. My dress was fitted on me so tightly I was struggling to breath. I loosened it when they weren't looking. Hehe. Finally they stopped poking and prodding me and brought a huge mirror from the closet to set in front of me.

Who was the girl in the mirror because she certainly isn't me? Her face is clear and so soft to touch. Her hair was in a loose bus at the side of her head. Held in place with a black shiny clip in the shape of a leaf. The strands of hair that hung down were curled. The dress was amazing on her. Her chest was exactly a D. The dress covered her chest so as not to look slutty. There was no jewellery except the clip. The dress flowed behind her as if respecting the very ground she walks on. She looked proud. Like a queen. And her eyes. They shone like emeralds. Gleaming back at me. They looked excited and happy. And loved. But that wasn't me. My eyes don't shine, I'm not proud and I'm not loved. Sasuke says it because I'm his mate. He's supposed to love me.

"No, he sees much more than just a mate" there was that voice again. Not my inner. The little one right at the back of my mind. How would you know? Who could love someone with such a past and depends on a bear for company. The voice didn't answer. Humph. I thought so.

After taking one last look in the mirror I went to put shoes on. I won the argument so I'll get to wear any shoes I like. I picked out my favourite sneakers. They were black with a mint green line running through them. Sure they were old and dirty but they were comfy. Perfect for a fast getaway.

As I walked out of the closet the maids were all standing in a line facing the door. Why were they staring at a closed door? Then one of the maids who looked in her forties walked up to me. She bowed and held a box in her hand. I took the box and before I could say thank you they all scurried for the door. I turned my attention back to the box. It was thin and black with a silver outline. It was a necklace box. I opened it hesitantly, my breath hitched when I saw what was lying on the soft velvet. It was a necklace as I presumed but it took my breath away. I'd never seen anything like it. It was a silver chain and the design looked like leaves. (See my profile for the link). The leaves were blue diamond. It had to be at least 20 carats. My heart swelled when I read the note that came with it.

'_It's either this or the high heels._

_Love Sasuke.'_

I had to sit on the bed or else I would faint. How is it he can make the most wonderful thing seem natural. I lifted the necklace out of the box carefully and clipped it on. It shone against my pale skin. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I did look truly proud. I did look like a queen. And I am excited. This was me.

Sasuke's POV

What is she doing up there. Its 5:15 and all the guests are here. If I go up there and she's climbed up a window I'm going to drag her back here. And I don't care if it sets a bad example.

Her scent was getting nearer. She was coming down the east hallway. A short cut. How did she know? I turned around to scold her but I caught my breath and almost choked on it. All the other's mate's looked nice when they arrived but they looked like trash compared to Sakura. She was beautiful. I don't know another word to describe her. She stopped at the door facing me. The necklace looked perfect around her slender neck. Her makeup was light and I could tell that wasn't blusher on her cheeks. She walked toward me with her back straight and face calm. I didn't hear the clack of heals. I wonder what shoes she's wearing. At that moments, as she hooked her arm with mine she smirked as if knowing what I was thinking. She's getting good at this.

Sakura's POV

He's shocked. Ha-ha. 'I know ya want me, I know ya want meeee' I sung the song from Pitbull in my head as I took his arm. We were standing behind the door at the top of the grand staircase. I was nervous but the necklace gave me a confidence boost in the room. I hadn't forgotten my promise to Sasuke. I will be myself, and if these people don't like it they can sod off. This is my castle too. I can kick anyone out of it. It's weird that I've started to call this place my home. It just feels so right.

Sasuke stood tall. Like a king. I felt matched with him. It was no longer beauty and the beast. It was beauty and beauty. He still doesn't know I have my sneakers on. I have something else he doesn't know about but he'll have to wait till later.

The doors made a slight creaking sound as they opened. I looked straight ahead and saw a room full of beautiful creatures. Some looked human and some didn't hide what they truly were. Everyone in the room looked towards the grand staircase. I suddenly felt a jolt of shyness. I didn't like people looking at me. But these people looked at me not in a frightening way but a shocked way. I could feel most of the eyes on me. Eventually shocked expressions turned into welcoming smiles.

I can do this. I told myself this each step I took down the staircase. I was praying to the almighty that I didn't trip. I especially didn't like people laughing at me either. I get angry and start shouting abuse at them. We reached the bottom of the stairs and I let out a sigh of relief. People greeted us with a bow and curtsy. I was honoured to be in each of their presences as they stood tall and proud like Sasuke. The women were beautiful too. It made me wonder why Sasuke never once gave them a sign of notice. He passed each offer to 'chit chat' and said he needed to show me to more people. I laughed inside my head when I saw their grief stricken faces. Hehe he's mine loser. I wasn't ashamed to think that anymore. I met up with the girls and admired their dresses. We talked a bit before their mates came and took them away. Oh well. I'll talk to them when this is over.

About half an hour passed and I was exceedingly bored. The classical music playing on the speakers was annoying me.

"Sakura" I turned my attention to Sasuke as he called me. "One of the Lord's wants to talk to me in private. Go over to Mia and stay with her."

I looked to wear Mia was. Her dark blue hair was noticeable. She was one of the first to greet us. Mia was really nice to me. She's married and has four children and another on the way. She is a vampire as well and is a Lady of the clan Iwate. Her husband is the Lord. They are mates as well so I could get a couple of answers off of her.

We talked for a while and apparently I will never find another male attractive and I can still have a wedding. Very useful tips. NOT. Now I just know I'm stuck here. Mia's husband Saito came and asked her to dance. She declined saying that she was to look after me but I told her I would be fine. She took a second glance at me before she gave a reassuring smile and headed to the dance fool with Saito. I had my own thing to do anyway. But maybe I should let Mia have her dance before my plan takes action.

The dance wasn't that long before it finished. By that time I was already moving my way to the speaker box. It was through a closet down another hallway at the side of the stairs. I went into the room where all the electrical stuff is stored. I found the source of the music and got to work. It was pretty easy connecting my phone to the sound system. I'd hid it in my shoe before I made my way to the staircase. I heard the classical music cut off and replaced with Muse and their song Super Massive Black Hole. Even from inside the room I could hear people gasp as I turned the music up. I set my phone to shuffle and walked back to the hall. Some people were already dancing and some were unsure but eventually everyone relaxed to the music. One kid came up to me and asked me to dance. The music changed to Katy Perry. This is my kind of party.

Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Extra long just for you. Well did you like it? Review and stuff


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I'm completely out of breath. But who cares. This party is WILD. At the moment I was dancing with a........what did he say he was....a.....oh a werewolf. That was it. His name was Akira. His hair was black but not as black as Sasuke's. His biceps were big but not as big as Sasuke's and he was tall but not as tall as Sasuke. This has been going through my mind with every one I've danced with. Each person that asks me to dance the only thing I can think about is 'you're not Sasuke'. I try to shut the voice up but it's not my inner or the other little voice. It's me. I'm thinking this. Damn it. I try and find something better than Sasuke but my mind reuses to stray away from him.

He's been gone for 36 minutes and 19 seconds. That's how bad it is. I'm dancing with a hot guy and all I can think about is the one person who I'm supposed to hate.

"But you don't hate him" OH MY GOD. There's that little voice. Who are you? You're so annoying. I prefer my inner to you. Obviously it didn't answer back. Why does it always do that? Pink was playing in the background. I could move more freely with my sneakers on. But the people I dance with always refuse a second dance. They take one look at my neck and I can see in their eyes that they're panicking. Either they are really thirsty or they don't like my necklace. Well. I don't like you either, you hypocrite. But it was my second dance with this guy, his eyes showed no fear at looking at my neck. This made my thinking sway away from Sasuke to curiosity about this guy. Although some people were giving me funny looks as I danced. Was it because he's a werewolf or because he's not cowardly to ask for a second dance.

My dress spun as I did. Not one person stood on it. Lucky me. Akira glided along with the music as I did. I hadn't danced with Sasuke so I couldn't compare. I was having the time of my life until I felt eyes on me. I looked over Akira's shoulder to see who was glaring at me. A little part of my mind was hoping it was 'Jealous Sasuke' but it was a girl with poker straight brown hair and a slender figure. She had on a black dress which looked kinda slutty. It was slit to midway of her thigh. I glared back at her and smirked at her shocked expression. That's right whore. I can kick you outta ma house any time anywhere. Then she strode over to me with a murderous aura surrounding her. I sighed and stopped dancing. Akira looked where I was and immediately growled. That was so cool. I want to growl like that. Last time I growled was at Naruto, but that seemed like a puppy growl compared to this one.

The girl stopped 3 feet in front of me. Now I could see her full attire. Her chest was fully exposed and her face was plastered with makeup. I looked at her with a bored look and raised an eyebrow. In body language text= what the fuck do you want? She kept glaring at me until she finally opened her overly done mouth.

"How dare you glare at me?" She hissed. "Don't you know who I am?" At this point almost everyone turned around to look at us. "I am Amaya, heir to the Narita clan. I'm one of the most important members in here. And for a lowly human like you to actually glare at me results in death." She hissed most of her little speech. While I could only get more annoyed with her. Just looking at her was annoying.

I took one step towards her so I was inches away.

"I don't really give a damn who you are since I don't want to know."

Her jaw dropped. She stuttered for a reply. Obviously know one had talked to her like that before. I could see some people holding back laughter as they stared at the scene before them. Amaya opened her mouth again as I was about to turn away in victory.

"YOU-YOU BITCH" the crowd gasped as Amaya screamed. "I'LL HAVE YOU MURDERED SO SLOW YOU'LL BEG FOR DEATH TO TAKE YOU. I CAN FIND YOUR FAMILY. YOU'RE BITCH OF A MOTHER AND BASTARD FOR A-"

She didn't get to finish that last sentence because I cut her off with grabbing a handful of her silky hair and knee butting her face. Before I could do anymore damage Akira grabbed my waist from behind and pulled me back. Amaya lay on the floor gasping for air. Her jaw was hanging off her face in a disfigured way. Only two people came to her rescue. She was moaning that I broke her jaw and that she wanted her Daddy. I could only remain stiff as my anger still lingered in the air.

A few seconds past and the door to the living room opened and Sasuke emerged. But I refused to let the sight of him distract my need to kill this girl. The two people guided her to the door. She looked back expecting to see guilt on my face but she was met with my full anger. She gasped and ran out the door. Then I felt Akira's hands being pulled roughly away from me. The music was still playing in the background. I heard a thump from behind me where Akira landed. I looked side ways to meet Sasuke's gaze. But I refused to feel guilt.

"You told me to be myself."

And with that I headed for the door Amaya ran out of. I needed to run. To get away from this. To get away from these mythical creatures. To get away from Sasuke.

I ran till my feet where numb. My hair stuck to my face with sweat. But I still wasn't tired. My blood pressure high enough for me to run a marathon but my feet wouldn't allow it. My anger had reduced since I started running. I felt that running was my gate way to everything. Running from the damage I cause. It gives me peace no one can understand. I found a tree next to a river with a waterfall. I climbed as far as I could before my feet finally gave out. I was in a forest. A big one. I'd ran east once I was out of the castle doors. I didn't look back.

Sleep was consuming me but I willed the feeling away. Sasuke's gaze back there was emotionless. Not the one he usually wears but one with an edge. That's part of the reason I ran. The other part was the mention of my dad. I take quite a lot of features off my dad. The green eyes. Slim hips. Big forehead. But my personality is like my dad's as well. I can be shy around people I don't know and be completely hyper around my friends. I had a sensitive side as well, from my mum but that was before dad died. After he died I managed to lock feelings up and only show them at important times. Like my aunts funeral. I cried so much that day. She was the one that looked after me, fed me, showed me that at least one person in this world loves me. But I did it again. Something wrong. Sasuke's gaze wouldn't budge from my mind. Disapproval was among his features.

I did have a choice back then. I could've ignored Amaya and walked away in victory like I was going to do before she opened her big mouth. But at that moment images of my dad flashed through me. His smile, his hugs, his kisses before work and his love. She was throwing everything back in my face had she finished her sentence. I have to thank Akira some day for holding me back. I didn't know what I would've done to her if he didn't. But I know she would've screamed a lot louder than before if I'd gotten my way.

The crack of a twig snapping caught my attention. I hoped it was Amaya come to try and kill me. Anything would be useless when the opponent is my anger. No one could hold me back this time. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a figure emerging from the trees. My concentration was at its highest level now. I leaned forward so I was crouching on the thick branch. My necklace gleamed from the light of the moon. My eyes were focused on the upcoming figure with a death wish. I jumped down from the branch and landed skilfully on one knee and one hand resting on the ground to keep me balanced. I wanted to attack with a spring to my feet but that would look like I'm bowing to her. So I straightened up, still keeping my calm face when inside I was boiling with rage. I will never regret tonight.

The figure was taller than Amaya and much broader at the shoulders. I felt myself go stiff as the figure broke the last branch in its way. Uchiha Sasuke emerged from the trees and stood 10 feet away from me.

YEEEEEEEEEE. I'm finished. It was a little bit dark this chapter but tell me what you think.

Review and stuff


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sakura's POV

He stood in front of me. He shouldn't be here, not when I need to murder someone. My anger raged. It should be Amaya standing there, not you. You're not even a part of this.

"What are you doing here?" my neck burned in response to my question. But he's not controlling me this time. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer, Uchiha." before I knew it I was pinned against the tree I was sitting on. His arms on either side of me. Caving me in. I didn't like it.

"Answer me" I hissed. My anger was raging inside me. I needed to do something that will take the edge away at least. And pointing my anger to his direction was working. I knew I was making him angry. Sasuke didn't like being questioned. But here's the thing. I didn't give a damn!

His response to my said words was a frightening growl. Lower in tone than Akira's but with much more hostility. His eyes were closed and his bangs were covering his face.

"Sakura. I'm losing my patience. When I told you to be yourself it didn't involve breaking the jaw of the Narita clan's heir." He hissed the last part but that only made my anger rise. I narrowed my eyes at him. How can he say that when the bitch was going to have me killed? So I said the most obvious answer I could sum up.

"The bitch deserved it."

BOOM! His hand had curled into a fist as I was speaking. He punched the tree with his right hand, inches from my head. He'd completely changed. His hair was a navy blue that hung down his back. His skin was a sort of grey colour and a star was above his nose. His eyes looked murderous. And there were wings that looked like hands growing from his back. His shirt was ripped to pieces from the size of them. His muscles got bigger in size. But I still didn't give a damn!

"You're going to apologise to their clan. You had no reason to lay a finger on her. You acted out of selfishness an-"

My hand hung in mid air. There was a big red mark on his grey cheek where I slapped him. I couldn't hold back anymore. I knew he'd hate me and there was a feeling in me that wished he didn't but saying that I acted out of selfishness was far more than I could take.

"YOU WEREN'T THERE. SHE THREATENED TO MURDER ME HERSELF. SHE CALLED MY MOTHER A BITCH AND WAS ABOUT TO CALL MY DAD A BASTARD. SHE DESERVES SO MUCH MORE THAN A BROKEN JAW. YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO AKIRA, IF HE HADN'T HAVE HELD ME BACK GOD KNOWS WHAT I WOULD'VE DONE TO HER. SO. DON'T YOU DARE SAY I ACTED OUT OF SELFISHNESS BECAUSE I, UCHIHA SASUKE, ACTED OUT OF LOVE."

Tears were flowing freely from my eyes but I held my hostile gaze on him. He knew nothing. He has made my life more complicated. He looked at me then. His eyes half closed. His eyes shone they're normal red. They were like deep pools that I could fall into. His skin changed back to normal and his hair was back to looking like a chicken's ass. I'd never been happier to see that hair. His wings disappeared into his back. The whole way through the change his eyes never left mine.

"I'm sorry"

Can two words make you love someone more than your life? I could almost laugh it was that confusing. My mind rushed with images of the times I was loved. My dad, my mum. But it kept coming back to Sasuke. His annoying smirk and that god forsaken hair do. His pale skin and calm features. All of them were replacing my bad memories. The ones with no love.

I stood there. Taking in that Sasuke Uchiha had just said sorry. His eyes bore into mine as if to make sure I knew he wasn't kidding. This time I take full credit for what happened. My arms didn't act on their own. I told them to go behind his neck and pull him forward. Sasuke responded even before our lips touched. His arms had already moved from beside my head to grabbing my waist. Then our mouths collided. Now don't think this was one of those fairytale kisses under a tree. This fairytale is rated 15.

His hot tongue glided over mine. Neither of us was holding back. The kiss in the library seemed like a small kiss compared to this one. My fingers tangled in his hair as our tongues danced. He'd lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. I arched my back as he moved to my neck. One of his hands was on my ass and his other had pulled my dress up to reveal my thigh. Then he stopped. He was looking at something else. OI! This is probably the only chance you'll get to do this so no distractions. I saw him raise an eyebrow at the thing he was looking at. Then I felt my sneaker being yanked off my foot. Oops. I forgot he didn't know about that. He dangled it from the lace in front of me.

"What" I shrugged my shoulders. "They were useful in the end weren't they?"

I got ready to move myself from his hips but his hands were around me again. The sneaker totally forgotten in this moment.

"Who said it was over?" his lips didn't give me a chance of replying. My arms found their way around his neck again and his hands resumed their position. The moon was at its brightest in the sky. I could hear rustling in the bushes by rabbits and squirrels. But most of my attention was focused on the hand that was moving farther up my thigh. I was getting wet as his hand rested on my thigh. We pulled back for air. My breath was coming out like I just did an 800 metre sprint. Never again will I run that fast. He rested his forehead against mine. His breath was the same.

Then we started all over again. Our tongue's tackled each other with pure lust. His hand was working its way to my womanhood that was itching for attention. I grabbed his hair harder as his finger started to rub my clit. A moan escaped my mouth and that made him groan. We carried on like that for a couple of minutes before a noise from the background stopped me. Sasuke heard it to. Our breaths were coming out fast.

Then there were lights fading off in the background. Cars. I totally forgot about the ball. And how tired I was. My eyes started to drop and my shoulders sagged. Sasuke seemed to know that I was tired since he lifted me bridal style back to the castle. I could get used to this. My breathing had slowed to a normal pace once we reached the bedroom. My eyes closed as soon as Sasuke laid me on the bed. Then I felt his arm resting on my stomach as he put his head next to mine. I could feel his breath next to my ear. I calmed me and I fell asleep seconds later.

I think I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

Finally finished. Short I know but I'll try to make the next one longer

Review and stuff


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sakura's POV

My eyes felt heavy when I struggled to open them. I was in the bedroom. The curtains were shut, for once, and no breeze was coming through.

I felt this relaxing. Everything was quiet until I looked at the arm chair in the far corner. Sitting there was a brown bear that looked kind of chubby. One ear stuck up and the other one flopped down lazily over its eye. Then I realised.

"DOUGHNUTS!"

I screamed loud enough to break the glass vase sitting on the dresser. I ran towards the fat bear and hugged him with all my might. I was so happy to see him. I pulled back to look at the bear and I swear I saw it smile.

I was still hugging it and twirling around in circles when the door opened to reveal the one and only (drum roll please) Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't notice him at first but when I did I tripped over the covers of the bed and landed face first into hard wood. 'Doughnuts' went flying across the room and into the closet. My nose hurt like hell. I was spread out in a star shape on the floor. My chest hurt the most. Damn it. It really hurts.

I stood up quickly (anime style) and grabbed my nose. I looked at Sasuke side on and he had a look on his face I've never seen him wear before.

"You saw nothing."

I made this clear with a gaze that could freeze the sun. But with my hand holding my nose I sounded like I just sucked in some helium.

Sasuke's face changed. His eye started twitching. Damn it. What did I do now? Then the weirdest of all weird things happened. His face went blue and he hunched over with his hand covering his mouth. Panic instantly over took me as I started for him. But then a muffled laugh came from him. That soon emerged into a fit of laughter. He was leaning on the wall for support. I just stared at him.

I left him leaning against the wall with no emotion what so ever on my face and went to retrieve 'Doughnuts'. He was lying next to the 5th row of shoes in the closet. I picked him up and closed the closet door behind me. Sasuke was still trying to control his laughter when I walked out. I didn't look at him.

I was pissed and happy at the same time. Pissed because a hormonal vampire was laughing his head off at me and happy that 'Doughnuts' was here.

I silently walked to the door and attempted to walk by him, but his hand shot out, preventing me from doing so. I turned my head to the side and looked at the bastard who was blocking my way. I might have admitted that I was beginning to lobe him but I really hate people laughing at me. I feel embarrassed and weak like I haven't done something right.

His face was back to normal. It looked concerned like he wasn't having a laughing fit just moments ago.

"Are you okay" he asked in a soft voice. I felt myself going weak at the knees. A blush rose to my face as last night's memories came flooding back into my mind. I started to panic. Shit, now he probably thinks he can do anything to me. I stuttered as I tried to hide my pink cheeks behind my hair. Instincts caught up with me. From the times I was nearly raped I knew how scary it was, but hitting the pricks seemed to do a good job of making me feel safe. So, you know, I kicked him in the shin.

I was partially pissed about him laughing at me but my foot sort of took its own action. That was kind of scary. What if I trip over my feet and they kick me for being a clutz. Great. Imagining that my feet are homicidal has to be the 2nd sign of mental illness. I'm guessing having an inner is the 1st.

I ran to Hinata's room. The time when she didn't feel well I memorized the route to her room. But as I ran past the library, something caught my eye. Something that wasn't there before. I walked into the massive library and headed to the full wall windows. I placed my hand flat on the window pane and my eyes widened at the sight. There it was. A massive lake in the distance. It shimmered against the afternoon sun. It went on and on till it got to a waterfall at the very end of the horizon. I thought last time I looked here there was a forest. I was sure there was. I remember looking around for a place to escape and saw the little window.

I looked to the side and saw that the thing was still open, sending in a soft breeze to my right side. My mind was debating on what I should do. Run for freedom or stay.

_"Please, don't leave me."_

Sasuke's words swirled around my head. I looked longingly at the lake. I sighed and started to head for the door. But my feet stood in place on the fifth step. They swivelled my body around to look at the lake. I brought 'Doughnuts' up to my chest and hugged him. Freedom was in my reach. But there was a nagging at the back of my mind to go back to Sasuke.

I could always go and come back before dark.

Sasuke's POV

Why does she always have to hit me? It's beginning to get annoying. My knee didn't hurt so much but she really did have a good swing. I thought I saw a blush on her cheeks before she fled. A felt a smirk appear on my lips. My mind wandered to last night. I would have taken her right then and there if I had the chance. Damn the party.

I had set her sneakers in the closet before retrieving her bear. Her house was worn down from the outside but it was clean and cosy inside. Her rooms were well kept. She didn't have much in her tiny apartment. I couldn't help but think what a massive change it must be. Moving from this to a castle.

When I walked in to the room, she was twirling with that stupid bear. I say stupid because I'm beginning to think she likes that bear more than me. If she cuddles that bear tonight instead of me I swear I'll burn it.

She fell flat on her nose when she tripped. Worry had washed over me but then I felt weird. I saw the bear fly into the closet. When she talked with her hand over her nose I couldn't contain the rising feeling in my stomach. I laughed for the first time in 400 years. The last time was when my father got hit on the head with a plant pot thrown by my uncle because he supposedly cheated at shoji.

My cheery blossom would come back in an hour or so. She probably went to the library. And she took that god damned bear with her. I needed to talk to Neji about future plans for our mates. We couldn't live in the same castle forever. I'm not having my children going anywhere near Naruto's. A shudder went down my back at the thought of tiny Naruto's running around.

Finally. I got this finished. It took me ages to finish this chapter. Stupid word thingy kept deleting the chapter. My mum said it was like I had PMS all day. Anyway..............HAPPY EASTER HOLIDAYS.

And thank you for staying with my story.

Review and stuff.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sakura's POV

My butt got stuck. DAMN IT. I tried crawling through the window but my backside wouldn't budge. I knew it wasn't because my butt is big (cough cough) it's just the stupid window is too small. The library was on the second floor but there was a sort of balcony/roof outside the windows. I gave up and slumped over the side of the window. I could see the sun moving inch by inch to the horizon. I didn't know how long I'd been trying to get through this thing but I could tell it was way over an hour.

As I lay across the window I remembered I flung 'Doughnuts' on the balcony/roof to free my other hand. I tried to reach for him but was ten inches short. God damn it. I need to get him back. I resumed trying to relax my butt so it would slide through but it wasn't easy when your legs are tensed up trying to push you through on the other side. It would have been funny from another person's point of view but considering it was me, pissed is an understatement.

Finally I managed to fit through the gap. I grabbed 'Doughnuts' and stood up. The sight I saw was beautiful. The descending sun shimmered on the lake. My breath caught in my throat. I'd imagined running off to scenes like this when dad died, to get away from everything. I came back to my senses a moment later and looked for a vine or foot hold on the concrete wall. No such luck. I searched all around but not a single vine. I see that Sasuke keeps this castle intact. I sighed impatiently and gazed at the lake again. Oh well. Desperate calls for desperate measures and with that thought I jumped.

Sasuke's POV

Where the hell was she? It's been four hours. My fist pounded the door frame out of anger. I'd went back to the bedroom expecting the flower there but no, I see nothing. I could feel my inner demon rage at her. I swear if I- no scratch that- **when **I find her she's going to have to some serious apologizing for me to at least forgive her. How dare she run off to the devil knows where? My muscles tensed as my inner demon roared. When talking to the others about our mates I was getting hard in the whole discussion about reviving my clan. I consider myself the last since no one has seen the rest since they left Konoha. The thought of touching my cherry blossom swivelled through my head. That's when I left the meeting in need to touch her. To smell her. I came here ready to ignore her protests- if there was any- and show her what exactly she does to me. She doesn't know it, but she can command my every move, every thought with just one word. I've been patient ever since she came here, to let her adapt to this life. This isn't even her real bedroom. It's upstairs. Bigger than this one. It was my bedroom, I only slept here to make sure she was okay. I've prepared other rooms as well. Nurseries and leisure rooms. Even a library. Obviously bigger than the one she loves but-

My mind stopped working. Sakura loves reading books. Books are in the library, which equals happy Sakura. I thought I heard applause in the background but ignored it as I ran to the library. How could I think that my cherry blossom would leave me hanging like that? I was ashamed at myself. I reached the library in 3.4 seconds. It was getting dull but my senses were on high alert for the blossom. I could sense nothing in the library but I could smell her scent lingering here. When I ran her a bath I took the opportunity to slip a liquid in her shampoo. This liquid is immune to all vampires except me. It would hide her scent if any ever dared hunt her. I added mint to the liquid just so I could recognise her scent better.

Her scent was strongest at the little window at the far end of the library. It seemed she'd crawled out of here but with a little trouble. Why did she try to fit through this tiny thing? The window at the far left opened like a door. Then I remembered this was Sakura and she's known to go straight for things instead of looking first. I sighed and looked out the window. There was just the forest. It looked black now for the lack of sun. It looked uninviting and dark to say the least.

Had Sakura gone in there? But why? She better not have. Who knows what kinds of things are lurking in there. My mind flicked through the possibilities. Then came the outcomes. No. She was not going to get hurt. If I find a single scratch on her body I'll rip the source of it limb from limb. She was not to be hurt. Not by any creatures hands. I could feel anger bubble inside me at the thought of someone else touching her. My cherry blossom. Mine.

And with that thought I ripped through the window, sending shards of glass everywhere and race towards her scent. I'll find her.

Sakura's POV

It was so beautiful. I ran along the side of the ravine. It was getting wider as I neared the waterfall. It was still sunny here. It seemed to get brighter as I ran nearer to the lake. I ran with 'Doughnuts' clutched to my chest with one arm supporting him. I had the urge to laugh and dance around in circles. But that would be too childish. I settled for giggling and running faster.

Eventually I reached the lake. The sun was still shining and glittered on the surface of the water. I dipped my feet in, careful not to drown 'Doughnuts'. I felt like I could think clearly, refresh my mind.

I don't know how long I lay there on the grass with my feet keeping a slow motion of movements in the water. The sun shone down on me at the right temperature. It was like being in the bath again but this time I wasn't naked. I smiled to myself when thought of Sasuke filled my mind. But then they disappeared as quickly as they came. I tried to imagine him smirking at me but it kept vanishing. I frowned and though this disturbing. I wanted to think about Sasuke. Then I realised I wanted him beside me, holding my hand and his foot wrestling me in the water. But as I tried to imagine him next to me the thought disappeared again.

I sat up and shook my head. I'm just being paranoid. After all this is my place. I officially lay claim on it. I'll think about Sasuke later.

The lake was surrounded by trees and rocks. It was like a jungle. I found this exciting. I jumped from rock to bigger rock closer to the waterfall. The water roared as it came crashing down. It was 100 feet high. Not very high but not low either. Huh. Perfect sun, perfect waterfall. What else does this place have to offer?

Then I saw the rocks curving in towards the waterfall. That's when I realised there was a cave behind it. My eyes gleamed as I gazed at it. This could be my hide out. Whenever Sasuke annoys the crap out of me I could come here. My own little spot.

I thought this as I slipped behind the falling water and into the cave. It was big. Some parts where dry and some where wet. I pictured putting furniture in here, a couple of books, candles, maybe I'll let Sasuke take a look. I couldn't wait to tell him. My heart did a little flip in my chest as I imagined him sitting on that rock over there, smirking as usual. But the image failed to appear for more than two seconds before it vanished. Damn it. Maybe it's because I'm too overwhelmed with this place.

I was plotting where I would put everything when a figure appeared behind the curtain of water. Was it standing on the water? I thought I was going crazy when the silhouette started to grow bigger. Then I realised it was walking towards me. Could it see me through all the water? Just as it neared my mind flashed to Sasuke. A grin spread across my face as I prepared to welcome him to my now second home. But the smile disappeared as the figure walked straight through the waterfall. I had to concentrate to keep my balance when I saw him. But it wasn't Sasuke. His hair was longer, tied back into a pony tail. He had lines under his familiar red eyes. I was taken aback at the resemblance of him and Sasuke. My mind immediately went into defence mode as I regained my senses.

"Who're you?"

I had no intention to be polite to this stranger. Personally I didn't like him. I know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover but there was something about this man that told me to run.

His face broke into a crooked smile as he looked me up and down. Was this guy checking me out? He's a pervert. Now I have an excuse to kick his sorry ass. I'd claimed this spot as my territory barely 15 minutes ago and he's invading it.

"My, my. I would've thought my little brother had tamed you, but I guess not. I'll have to do it myself. Ne Sa-ku-ra chan, tell me, how is Sasuke. I haven't seen him in 340 years."

Mt body froze. Little brother. Little brother. This was Sasuke's elder brother.

_"They left. My clan had had enough of Konoha and moved out. But they left me behind. My father and older brother Itachi convinced them that I was worthless. Konoha was a place where all supernatural creatures came to live. You read the book. That was written by Madara. I found it in one of his drawers and kept it after they left. The people in the photograph were my family. But they were fake. They never considered me as part of the family. Itachi was who they wanted. Having a second son would just burden them. But I still hold powers of the Uchiha clan. Our clan is the strongest as well as Neji's clan, the Hyuga's."_

Sasuke's words rang through my head. This was the man that left him. Convinced his family that he was useless. Abandoned him. My Sasuke. I felt anger ride up in my chest. I growled my next words.

"Itachi Uchiha"

Enter Itachi Uchiha (all fangirls scream............including me) finished chapter. YEEEEEEEEEEEEH. Don't know when next chapter will be up cause i need to go to a party. But don't worry i hate parties. I'm being threatened by my mum to take my laptop away.

Review and stuff


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**HAPPY EASTER TO ALL YOU FABULOUS READERS OUT THERE!!!!!!!!!!**

REVIEWS. I need to get this in first. Only a couple but ask me questions if you like.

Missanime-

Hehe sorry i put it wrong. My mum threatened to take my laptop away. She knows I've written a story but I'd sooner die than show her, it's too embarrassing.

Riikani

Sasuke is actually 345 years old but who cares, that's the way he is in this story and he sure as hell aint gonna change. Plus your randomness is funny.

P.S. if you go to my profile you'll find my personal letter to Sasuke. You can copy and paste if you want. Only for sasusaku fans.

Back to the chapter.

Sakura's POV

He stood there, not moving an inch. My heart was pounding in my chest. Why was I scared? Just because he's a vampire doesn't mean he's any more threatening than a racoon in my eyes. So what if he bites me. I don't care. I won't amuse him and scream. I'll give him the worst headache he'll ever have as a token of meeting me. Me Sakura Haruno. Known for short tempers and one hell of a right hook. I'm not gonna let some pervert bastard scare me. Even if the aura coming off him is full of obsession.

I stared at him. Showing no sign of weakness. Predators feed on weakness. I willed my heart to slow down to a steady beat. His eyes never wavered from mine. His eyes were intense. More so than Sasuke's. But I've had enough experience with this expression that I can reflect the look back, while still keeping my calm. I narrowed my eyes into slits while thinking up my strategy plan on how to escape. This guy was dangerous. I could sense it. But he abandoned Sasuke. Betrayed him by turning the whole clan against him. If Sasuke would let me loose on this guy, I'd tear him apart.

A smile found its way to my lips. To any other person it would be a warning for them to get out of a 100 feet range of me. This smile has won me many battles. From scaring neighbourhood bullies to beating the pulp out of the guy that pinched my ass. Yes that did happen more often than I could count.

"I've seen my brother look for you. Then found you. How long had he searched for? I think it was over 400 years but I'm not sure."

I eyed him as he spoke. He knew Sasuke was looking for me. That means he could watch me too.

"I probably know more than Sasuke does. Sakura Haruno. 17 years old. Self pro-claimed orphan after years of abuse. I've watched your every move until the day little brother claimed you as his. Shame. I enjoyed your soft melodic breathing at night in your sleep."

I tensed at his words. He knows. How much? How much does he know? No one knows about my abuse except the court, my aunt and Sasuke. Tenten only knows a small part of my past. He saw my reaction and smirked. It was the same smirk Sasuke wore when he was amused. But Sasuke turned into a demon when he's angry. This guy is his older brother, what would he do when he's angry. I shivered at the thought.

I stood still for a number of seconds, so far I've come up with 11 escape plans. I kept my eyes locked with his and remembered the cave when I first walked in. When deciding where to put the furniture I'd memorized every rock and space. There was a good sized rock six feet away from me to my right. I could grab it and throw it at him. As I thought up more plans I felt a change in the air. I stopped my thinking and focused. The air seemed heavy. Just as I thought this the glittering of the waterfall faded. The sun disappeared. Oh my god. What the hell happened to sunny? Then I could hear rumbling from the rocks. Was the cave closing in? But the rocks disappeared. The cave, the waterfall and the whole lake vanished and left trees. Big dark trees like the forest...... outside.....the.....library.

HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID? I REMEMBERED. THERE WASN'T A LAKE OUTSIDE, THERE WAS A DEEP FOREST. My mind raced back to when I first tried to escape. There was no lake. This was fake. I turned in a circle and all I saw was trees, thorns and no escape routes. The sky was dark and cloudy. The wind brushed against my face.

When I turned back round to confront him- in other words, beat the shit out of him- he was standing right in front of me. His face was inches from mine. I gasped and backed away, but he walked forward. Like a predator stalking its prey. My back came into contact with a tree and I nearly stumbled. I was scared. Scared enough that all my fighting tactics disappeared from my brain. I didn't know what to do.

His arms locked on either side of me, preventing my chance to run. He leaned down. Close enough that his breath tickled my nose. His hand reached up and took a lock of my hair.

"I'm surprised you know who I am. Sasuke must have told you. But don't you see, Sasuke is useless. He'll never be a true Uchiha. We want power. That fool didn't. He didn't understand that he could have anything and everything. No. He said he wanted something else. Something better than power. I had no idea what he wanted until I saw the names. Letters addressed to Haruno. All of them had different addresses. He wanted to find his mate rather than be with his family. He's selfish."

I stared at him. Sasuke has been looking for me since he was little. I never knew. I didn't believe him when he said fate picked me. I thought he just chose me at random.

My heart was still beating fast. Sasuke could have found me. Before all of the stuff with my mum. I could have met him. He could have taken me away and saved me from the hell that I was in. I'd be different. I would learn to love people again and not everyone is a threat. Tears welled up and clouded my eyes. Itachi's hand let my hair drop and stroked my cheek.

"He could have saved you, couldn't he? But he didn't. And you're alone right now. Like an open target. Sasuke didn't save you then, what makes you think he'll save you now."

His hand had moved back to my hair but this time he grabbed it in an iron like grip. I let out a yelp as he forced my head to look at him. His eyes were burning now. Like he saw right into my soul.

"You're the reason I had to do what I did. You made him suffer. Tonight Sakura Haruno, you're going to be broken, by me."

My tears had stopped. His words hung in the air. He was going to kill me.

SO WHAT! I CAN TAKE THIS BASTARD. JUST GIMME 5 MINUTES AND ILL KICK HIS SKINNY ASS.

My inner raged at the top of her lungs. Maybe it was time to take her advice.

"Ne, Itachi-chan." His eyes widened at my smile. Or maybe it was because I called him a girl." You can't break something that's already broke."

**********************************************************************************im so evil aren't I. Sorry but the party awaits my arrival. So I think you can guess by now that sakura is gonna cause hell for Itachi. Poor Sasuke. He's been searching for so long.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

author's note:7

...................................I GOT MY FIRST BAD REVIEW. OH MY GOD I'M DYING INSIDE. (cries extremely loud)

oh well. these things happen.

thank you for all of your** good** reviews and for still putting up with me. i need to ask these questions first so please, please, please answer if you know. it would help me a lot.

- what does 'writers block' mean? &

- what does 'OC' mean?

you're probably thinking " who the hell doesn't know these things?" please don't review and say that. if you do think that then please send me a private message. NO FLAMING!!!!!!!!!

plus to the reviewer RIIKANI. (nervously picking at loose thread) sorry my . i got mixed up with the ages. but any whoo. im no good at maths so please forgive my mistake. lets just say Sasuke has been looking for Sakura for a veeeeerrryyy long time.

BACK TO THE STORY!

* * *

Sakura's POV

I have my chance. It's right there in my reach. Why isn't my hand moving. I could be skipping like an idiot back to the castle by now. Laughing my head off at the silly Itachi. But my stupid hand won't move. My body won't move. Im numb. I can't feel anything.

It was his blood red intense eyes. I could see something forming from his pupils. His hand was still in my hair. I'd planned to twist out of his grasp and break his arm with my elbow. I give credit to my dad who let me watch all of the Bond movies when i was little.I had been confident a moment ago when i could move. But i felt tired and sluggish now.

" I'm not my brother, Sakura. You can't beat me with little mockery. I'v watched you long enough to know your next move. You're so predictable to me. Don't you think it would be better if you were mine. Someone with immense power."

Disgusting. He was disgusting. To even think i'd go with him. I knew it, this guy is deluded. I felt the numbness of my lips go away but everything else was still stiff. He's waiting for an answer. If he knows me so much, he should know my answer by now. But that's not gonna stop me from saying it.

" FUCK YOU AND THE BAT YOU FLEW IN ON!"

He underestimated me greatly. I clamped my mouth down on his nose like a bear trap. I sure as hell aint letting go. His roar made birds fly from the trees. Each one squawking loudly at us for awakening them. His hand released my hair to grab his bleeding nose. The taste of blood filled my mouth. I hope i don't turn into a vampire. I just need to not die. I spit the silky liquid out of my mouth as feeling came back to my body. Relief filled me as i could now finally scratch my back. When death is holding you by the hair you kinda forget about these things, but it was just so itchy because of that stupid tree.

Itachi took several steps back before nearly stumbling on an uprooted vine.

HA! TAKE THAT YOU FAT ASS!

My inner squealed at my victory. A smile formed on my face as i rushed toward the man that was now trying to stop the blood flow from his nose. I ran past him, making sure my shoulder collided with his side. It sent him careering into the nearest tree. I pumped more and more energy into my legs. The trees zoomed past me as the ground felt like a pillow under me. I only had black dolly shoes on but if you had a murderous pervert vampire chasing after you, i think you'd at least jog. ( author: i know you wouldn't. i know i'd be running back there screaming "TAKE ME!)

I didn't know if i was going the right way, but at this point, any way is fine with me so long as it isn't backwards. My breath was coming out in huffs. The dark grey clouds above me were threatening to pour rain on me. This was like one of those horror movies about where the girly girl flees for her life from the bad guy with an axe at the ready to cut off your head. I should have my hands up in the air waving frantically and screaming at the top of my lungs. That's what any other person would do.

Then i had the strangest thought. Sasuke wouldn't want a girl like that. I admit i was a little scared when he changed form but i still knew the real Sasuke was there. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, besides, if he did i would beat him to a pulp. I think he knows that already. I'm the type of someone Sasuke wants. And possibly needs. Maybe fate chose me for that reason. I could love him for who and what he is.

On that thought guess who pops out of thin air. ITACHI! I skidded to a stop. There he stood in front of me. He looks on the verge of ripping me apart, or anything pink. He stood hunched over about ten feet away from me. The first thing i did was look at his nose. Drat, its healed already. I'm sure i made a deep cut that should've left a scar. When i didn't see anything i started to feel scared all over again. He looked at me under his dark lashes. He looks kinda hot. SHIT! I need to stop thinking perverted things about people who either try to kidnap me or kill me.

While i was arguing with myself i never noticed him stand straight. It was when i looked back at him that my finger tips went numb. No. Not again. I only looked at his eyes. Wait. His eyes. They have to have power in them cause i haven't even touched him, only look at him. GOD DAMNIT! I should've realized before. As i mentally slapped myself for being stupid he advanced towards me.

I immediately backed away. I made sure to not hit a tree or trip over a vine. He wasn't going to corner me again. But i forgot vampires move faster than a blink of an eye. He disappeared from his spot and reappeared behind me. I thought he retreated beck to 'Stalk Sakura Haruno base camp' and retired for the night. But as i kept walking backwards a tree prevented my doing so. I should've know it was him but i didn't think. I made a move to swivel around the 'tree' and find a path but it grabbed onto me. That's when i looked up and thought 'Do trees have red eyes'. Apparently not as a growl came from it. Itachi's arm tightened around my waist. I gasped and tried to get out of the rough hold.

" You now why Sasuke couldn't find you?" His breath was warm against my ear. He had leaned down to my height. " Because i made sure of it. All the Haruno's before you, were killed by me." My eyes widened." Every day i waited for little brother to come back. Every night i dreamed of him coming back and apologizing for his selfishness. But he didn't. All because of you. "

My breath was coming out heavily now. How many Haruno's had he killed. Was it any of my family. Please god don't let it be my family.

" And then i finally found the right one." I'm going to faint. Need to stay awake. " But it wasn't you. It was your mother." Tears. I could feel a wet substance running down my cheeks. "I have to say, your mother is quite a fighter. Her words were ' If you lay a hand on her i'll hunt you down and burn you.' And she even tried to hit me with a wooden chair."

why was he talking past tense? what did he do?

I felt his hand gliding up my arm. There was something in his hold. 'Doughnuts' was dirty and ripped in some place.

" I remember seeing this. It was on the kitchen counter. I was going to take it to track you down easier but i thought your mother would want to hold it one last time as she died."

NO....NO....NO!. This can't be happening. She isn't dead. Tears were flowing freely down my face now. The scars on my back were telling me that she deserved to die. But it was my mum. My mum that was always happy no matter what the circumstances. Until dad died. But. if Sasuke died. I think i'd want to hurt someone.

" Sakura, do you love Sasuke?"

No...............yes..no wait. Uhhhhh. Damn it. Why ask me now when i'm having family flashbacks?

" Why do you not answer. If you loved him you'd answer straight away. With no hesitation. Sasuke loves you but only because you were chosen. You were chosen to only love him, stay with him forever and have his children. If you weren't chosen, Sasuke wouldn't even glance at you. Those scars on your back would be hideous to him. You'd be nothing."

When he was talking his hand on my waist had moved under my shirt. He was tracing all of my scars as if to prove some kind of point. His hand was moving farther up. Just under my bra clasp. Only Sasuke knows about that scar. No one else. NO ONE ELSE!

His head whipped to the side as i brought my hand across his face. It was like the same time with Sasuke in the forest but i put all of my energy into my right hand like i had done while running. Pumping energy into my palm so it was like iron. My hand was red. The same red as his face. I'd slapped him from the side of his cheek to his other cheekbone. My nails had caught on some of his skin as i dragged my had across his face.

Just then, more birds flew out of the trees. But not where we were standing. It was 50 feet from us. Something was coming. I looked towards the cause of disruption and narrowed my eyes to get a bigger look at the figure approaching us. My breath caught as i muttered the name that brought a swelling to my heart.

" Sa.....suke."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

you guys..........................ARE FREAKIN' AWSOME!

Thank you for your answers to my questions, and you know my last chapter was a bit........crappy. My Microsoft Word thingy isn't working so i didn't know how many words i had written, but, THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER! IT WILL BE SUPERIOR!

As for the lateness. I had to go to Stirling Castle, Wallace Monument then to a place that i forgot the name of, and then i had to cycle around Lock Katrine. THE SUFFERING.

i know i'm blabbing but, i just got a cuddly toy duck for Easter and guess what i'm calling him. SASUKE!

On with the story.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Left. Right. Diagonal.

Her scent was all mixed up. It spread around the trees like fading smoke. The shampoo should've been able to lead me to her immediately. Why is everything always difficult with Sakura? I'd left the castle ten minutes ago. She should be in my arms apologizing for disapearing so suddenly and crying for me. Wait. Let's change that to the real world. I should be dragging he back to the castle with her trying to scratch my eyes out. What does she find in here that's so interesting? It better be good or she's going to have some big explaining to do.

I ran full out, weaving in and out trees. It was already dark. I have to hurry and find her. Anything could happen. The forest itself was looking like that one out of Harry Potter. When you've been alive for over 300 years you have to keep up to date with some things. It was Naruto who wanted to watch it anyway.

Author's note: In this story the vampires can stop aging any time they want. Sasuke is 18. But they still have a heart beat.

I need to find her. NOW! Damn it. My inner demon is restless. Maybe it would be better if I changed. I would gain a better sence of the surroundings. I could fly up over the trees and search for her that way. I decided that was the better choice. My inner demon is me. It's not a separate being. It shares the same feelings that I have for Sakura. I wont admit it to Sakura's face, she'd tease me about it, but I needed her. Seeing what she went through when I wasn't there to protect her. It was like a stab in the back. Or heart. My clan wanted power and nothing else. Well, maybe they wanted to keep the name going but that was it. Power and children. Many of the clan's men didn't care who they married. As long as she was good looking they fit the bill perfectly. I was to young to pick one back then, But most of the mother's introduced me to their daughters. They were all the same. Selfish, anorexic, money mad and irresponsible. None of them looked fit enough to be a mother. It was Shameful.

But then the dreams came. All of them were of a girl with green eyes and the last name Haruno. The dream never showed more of her features. Only her personality. It sounds crazy but that's what it showed me. It showed her shadowed form cooking something for Father's Day, helping with the money problems by baby sitting her neighbours kids. In every vision she was smiling. Sometimes it was like I could hear her breathing before I went to sleep. I waited a total of 63 days, that was when I realized these visions meant something. Even the girl meant something to me. When I woke up each morning she was still in my head. Those emerald eyes shining at me. In every mirror or window I would see them. Captivating and mesmerizing me to stop my tracks. Then my brother poked me in the back and demanded to know why I was being so vain. I considered to tell him. But I needed to find her first.

I'd looked up every Haruno in the country. Because of my family's status we had access to mostly anything. I searched the archives for addresses. As soon as I found them I wrote letters requesting a meeting. This was the 17th centuary. Obviously they wouldn't respond to a child. So I put it in my father's name. When they replied and came to the meeting place I'd hide somewhere and look for any girls with green eyes. There were some but they didn't match. Either they were to dark or looked drugged up. My girl's eyes were lively, full of fun and love. Strange things started to happen after the fifth family. I checked the archives daily and saw the Haruno's were disappearing rapidly, and it was all girls.

The rest of my past mostly involves Itachi. He had been murdering the Haruno's. I confronted him and lost it. What if he'd killed my girl? I'd never see those eyes in real life. So I lashed out at Itachi right when my father walked in. Itachi blabbed everything to him and he got angry. He told me that looking for a person that doesn't exist was stupid and selfish. Then it spread around our clan that i would be useless and that it would be better to disown me right now. Even after they left she was still there. She never left me. Her eyes laughing at the things I wanted to laugh at. Her eyes sad when I felt the loneliness creep up on me at night. Naruto was my long term bestfriend. I have no idea why I became friends with him but I did. He was my school friend in Konoha and we joined up with Neji and Shikamaru later. One time Naruto got really hyper and he told us that he's been having dreams about a lavender eyed girl. We all joked it was Neji but then Shikamaru told us the same story, as did Neji. I felt a weight being lifted off my chest as we all agreed to find these girls and never let them go. We've stuck together ever since. My visions were decreasing as the years went by. When the day came the visions disappeared completely I panicked. What if she's dead? I'd been looking at only the Haruno's in the country. Travelling from city to city. She could be in another country. Married with children.

Then she appeared as if out of thin air. She was reading a book in the library. Her beautiful eyes scanning each word. Rereading it if she didn't understand the word. She was sitting at the table in front of the window. The sun illuminated her rosette locks that were tied in a loose bun. Her bangs slightly brushing the page with every breath she took. I felt myself go weak at the knees. Me. Sasuke Uchiha going weak at the knees. I never found the right time to take her. What if she hated me? Recalling that, I sounded like a love-sick teenage girl. We planned to take them carefully. If carefully means by force then yeah, we took them carefully.

I arched my back to let my wings spread out more easily. My skin turned it's greyish colour and my hair grew to the length of my back. The muscles in my arms felt hard and sore. But I knew it was just the stretching. After my 'transformation' I flew up into the sky. It was cold and dark. Tiny drops of rain bounced off my form. I scanned the forest with blazing eyes. Anyone up close would scream and run for their lives if they saw me but Sakura has seen me in this form twice and she hasn't even uttered a gasp. I knew she'd be alright.

Up here the scent was clearer. With no trees blocking my way I soared down to the level of the trees. To someone from a distance I would've looked like a hawk but they'd second that thought when I stalked dangerously to them. I hate humans looking at me. Especially the girls, Sakura's an exception since I love her. I smiled at that thought. I did love her. She's guided me through the hardest of times. Great, now I'm getting hard just thinking about the times she's said my name. Damn it! I need to find her now.

I could smell something oddly familiar. It had a hint of the Shampoo and something else. It smelled of jam. With my heightened senses I could almost smell water. This thing smelled strongly of jam. Then it hit me. It was a jam doughnut I could smell. To be precise, the national mascot for doughnuts. 'Doughnuts' scent was lingering in some parts of the trees. This is probably where Sakura rested on her little 'journey'. Then the scent took off in a straight line heading directly to the center of the woods. I swooped down and caught direct hold of Sakura's scent. Was she running? Is she doing a work out idea? If she is then I'm cutting back her free time with Ino, but the scent seemed much more rushed than a steady jog. It was fading quickly. I scenced something that made my wings freeze in place. There was fear in her scent. She was scared.

My wings took flight on their own accord and pushed my body in the direction of Sakura. I responded after a millisecond and took a running jump off the tree I was crouched on. I didn't bother flying above the tree because they would block my view. It was about 20 seconds before i could hear Sakura's breathing. It was coming out quick, not in tiredness but in fear.

I finally found her. Her back was to me and trickles of blood were on her fingertips. I fought back a growl at the sight of the blood. The thing that hurt her is going to pay dearly and I don't care if it was a squirrel. As I neared she spun around. The sight made me need to burn this forest down. There were tear tracks down her face and cuts on her legs. Her hair was messy and her eyes were what almost killed me. They were filled with anger, hatred, regret and fear. I landed five feet from her. That was when I noticed the black figure behind her. Itachi had a scratch right across his face that was already healing. I saw Sakura's lips move but didn't hear. All of my attention was on the vampire that had tried to kill my soul mate, and is doing so again. My blood boiled as I studied the man that I once confided to in everything. He hadn't changed, still had the hair pulled back in a ponytail. Apart from the style of clothes he still looked the same.

I stared at him long enough that his scar had already healed. Then I made the connection. He probably put up an illusion. There's no way Sakura would go in here because she felt like it. Rage rose in the pit of my stomach. I kept my calm appearance and looked at Sakura.

" Sakura, come hear." I heard my own voice quiver from anger. He dared to touch her. She's mine. My property. I claimed her.

Sakura didn't even take a second glance at Itachi before running to my side. Her hands gripped my sides as i wrapped my arm around her shivering waist. She buried her head under the crook of my shoulder and i heard her breathing calm down just a bit. I didn't take my eyes off Itachi and he never strayed from my gaze. Itachi smirked and looked at Sakura. I narrowed my eyes and hugged Sakura closer if that was even possible. She didn't call me a pervert or punch me so she was truly scared.

" Little brother It's been so long. I see you have made residence here with Sakura-chan."

Sakura-chan. SAKURA-CHAN! Since when did he become familiar with Sakura. The growl I'd been holding down escaped my now dry lips. It was an animalistic sound that I favored in this form. I stretched my wings and lead one of them around Sakura. It covered her fragile body like a blanket. The wind howled as Itachi averted his gaze from Sakura to me. I had to get Sakura away from here. I know what's going to happen. She'll be hurt if she stays and Itachi might use her against me.

" So it come to this. You choose a mere human over your own family. I'm deeply hurt. Sakura and I have been talking. I've told her the real reason she's here. Only as a toy, right Sasuke. Nothing else."

A toy. She's not a toy. She's my life.

" She's not a toy Itachi. She's everything and I love her."

I saw something flash in Itachi's eyes. A sort of gleam. Was he having fun? He's sick. I called upon my Katana and leveled it to Itachi's head. The Katana appears once I call on it. It's handy that I don't need to carry it.

" Now, little brother. Do you really want to take on your whole family."

And with that, all of the people that abandoned me once upon a time reappeared in front of me with the same gleam in their eyes. Shit!

* * *

are you happy missanime? updated as soon as finished especially for you ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(sighs) Ok people. LISTEN UP! I have now done the math for Sasuke's age.

Sasuke has been looking for Sakura for 345 years. His family abandoned him when he was 8. So Sasuke's age is................353. So that means that he hasn't saw Itachi in 345 years.

He stopped ageing when he was 18. Foget all the age stuff in the chapters. I got muddled up. So anyway Sasuke is quite old. I need to rest, stupid maths makes me tired.

I give some credit to mi-chann who helped me with the fighting scene and the editing.

THANK YOU MI-CHANN!

* * *

Sakura's POV

This was like some sort of family reunion, Sasuke's family to be presice, but they all looked scary. Some of them looked scarier than Sasuke does when he's angry. They looked at us with murderous gazes. A brief flash back whizzed through my mind of the vampire school. Everyone was staring, in this case they were not staring out of curiousity. My brain was on overdrive and all I could think was, 'my god I'm gonna die. I'm to young, there are so many things I want to do!' I didn't even have time to write out my will to ' Doughnuts'. "Wait." I turned my head in the direction of Itachi. There was 'Doughnuts'. Being strangled by his grasp. I gasped in horror, he was killing my bear!  
Sasuke's wing had covered my shoulders, I should've felt the hard scales brushing my skin, but I didn't. The body extension was warm and comforting. I had tried not to cry when Sasuke got here, I probably looked a right state with a torn shirt and cuts on various parts of my body. When he arrived my hopes lifted, but, I couldn't stop shaking even under Sasuke's protection.  
The Uchiha's stood tall, blocking off any exit. They were up in the trees crouching low to the branches as if ready to spring at any given moment. It wasn't just men that were there, the women stood at the back as if they were the back up. I thought that was kind of sexist. Just because we may not have the same amount as energy as a man doesn't mean we can't kick the shit out of some one. I mean, not to brag or anything but so far I've made the bear strangling killer bleed twice, I felt a smug smirk beginning to tug at my lips as the thought crossed my mind.  
I had to admit, Sasuke had a big family though. Every one of the figures lookesd stunningly beautiful, like Sasuke, but I'm not going to tell him that since he'll get too proud, and I mean proud as an understatement. It's kind of hard to think straight with death staring at you from all angles.  
Sasuke didn't move, not even a flinch distrupted his powerful stance. I say powerful because I felt terrified even though he was protecting me. His muscles bulged from his arms and torso. Maybe he could change forms more often, I might not hit him as much. Only for protection purposes of cource, nothing else. Even so, I wouldn't mind him harrassing me at this moment in time but I don't think the on-lookers would approve.  
Sasuke's grip on my waist tightened a fraction which made me look up from his shoulder. Itachi was strolling towards us along with a man beside him. The unknown man was about the same height as Itachi but much broader. He looked scruffy but when he came into my line of vision I could see him clearly. He had some of the handsome features Itachi and Sasuke posessed. He walked like a proud man with a large sum of money in his back pocket. He also looked dangerous, like that guy out the Godfather. Damn it! What was his name again?  
Just then Sasuke pushed me behind him as Itachi whizzed by to grab me. Sasuke's nails had grown to incredible lengths and looked like they could shred through anything. I didn't get time to get a grasp on reality, but one thing went through my mind before Sasuke lunged at his former family, 'Note to self, Inner...don't ever make him too mad.' I watched on in panic as Sasuke took a swipe at Itachi's face, leaving a deep gash in his wake. Itachi then moved forward to punch Sasuke in the stomach, I could only watch in horror as Sasuke doubled over from the blow.  
I wasn't fast enough to dodge the hand that tried to grab me. I'd forgotten about the other man. I was right, he was dangerous. His hold on my shoulder was like a bear trap, if I tried to struggle then I might dislocate my arm. I was hauled off the ground like a rag doll. I turned to look at the man and the look on his face made me want to punch him. He looked on with pride at the two brothers trying to kill each other. What kind of father was he, he's supposed to break it up and scold them. I know that's what you do with children but in this case I think it's necessary.  
I turned back to the brothers who seemed oblivious as to what was going on around them. There were cuts that were already healing and there were fresh new ones. The others started to move towards the fight, making sure not to disturb it. Then one of them lunged at Sasuke's back with a knife. Sasuke heard the swoosh of the knife and turned around swiftly to grab it. Once the knofe was sailing through the air, Sasuke punched the man in the neck, creating a snapping sound. It was then that he noticed I was two feet off the ground and currently trying to kick the source of that problem.  
The man dodged every kick and punch I threw at him. He caught my leg at one point but had to let go because my other one aimed for his crown jewels. He turned to look at Sasuke, still smirking at my attempt to over power him. Sasuke's eyes burned crimson as if to make the man put me down, but the grip on me only tightened and his other hand reached up to stroke a lock of my hair. What is it with vampires wanting to touch my hair, seriously? Just to show I didn't like it I snapped at his hand which made him pull back.  
" So, this is the girl that took you away from us. Fiesty, isn't she."  
The guy's voice was deep and comanding, like if he told you to do something you had no choice but to obey. Sasuke made a move towards us but was stopped by the other male vampires. The females at the back hissed and moved an inch forward. They wouldn't do well in the front line for sure. My shirt was starting to rip where I was held. Great, i'm going to end up flashing myself at the people who are trying to murder me, plus Sasuke would get a kick out of it and bug me for the rest of my life, if I lived.  
Sasuke's response to the man was a low growl and a twitch of his fingers. He wanted to kill this guy, so I should probably get out of the way. The man's concentration was so much on Sasuke's moves that he didn't realize mine. I pulled my arm back as if stretching and formed my hand into a fist. I let loose like a sling shot and got him on the eye. His hold on me immediately loosened enough for me to drop to the ground with a thud, that hurt like hell. Then something burst from the bushes and took out the men that were holdig Sasuke back. The color orange landed beside me and kicked the man in the stomach, he went flying into the trees, knocking some from their stump. Then it reappeared in front of me and let out a growl nearly matching Sasuke's.  
Something grabbbed my elbow, I got ready to fight back, but, this one was gentle and soft. I looked up and saw Sasuke kneeling down and stroking my cheek. His lips moved but I heard nothing, all of my attention was on his eyes. They were filled with concern and wanting. My breathing hitched and that's when I realized I was crying, but I didn't know why. It was like one sudden realization, I was crying because Sasuke was hurt. There were cuts on his once smooth cheeks and long gashes on his arms. Did Itachi have a knife?  
I reached my hands out and clasped them behind Sasuke's neck. I buried my head in the crook of his neck. His moves were immediate. Arms went around my waist and pulled me forward to lean against something hard. Warm breath was gently blowing a few of the loose strands of my hair. It was like time froze. Just me and Sasuke in the forest with no one else, but a loud crashing sound brought me out of my fantasy. It was Naruto, he was fighting the other vampires but he looked different. A sort of red glow was coming off him and forming an animal like shape. Just then Neji and Shikamaru were at Naruto's side, both in a fighting stance. Sasuke pulled me to my feet, his hands never leaving their protective hold around my waist.  
" The girls are in the castle. Their at the library. Go there and don't come out of that room unless one of us says so."  
Neji's voice was calm even though he'd been fighting while saying it. This guy is weird.  
" Do what he says." My head swivlled round to face Sasuke. " We'll kill them and come for you. The castle is the only safest place."  
His voice was ragged, the complete opposite of Neji's. I felt my chest become tight and sore. What if he gets killed? What if this is the last time i'll ever see him? From the look in is eyes, he knew that to. A fresh tear rolled down my face, I had no will power to stop it. As it reached just above my mouth, Sasuke's lips came down onto mine. It wasn't forced. It wasn't hungry. It was a lovers kiss. He was still in his other form, this was the first time we've kissed like this, and maybe the last.  
" SASUKE!"  
A shout from the west brought us back to reality. Naruto was currently trying to take on three male vampires and two females. I knew what I had to do but it was bloody hard. It was like my feet planted themselves into the ground and wouldn't budge.  
'HURRY UP AND MOVE PINKY!'  
My inner was shouting frantically at me. She can be so persistant sometimes. I willed my feet to move and pushed myself out of Sasuke's grasp. I couldn't look at him. If I had, I didn't know what i'd do. I took off into the forest, heading where ever my feet would take me. All the while I felt a pair of eyes boring into my back. I didn't even get to say 'I love you.'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

sorry about my last chapter. I forgot to space them out. ANYWAY! On with the story.

P.S

CREDIT TO MI-CHANN!

* * *

The castle was right ahead, thank god. I'm gonna collapse. I'd sprinted for five whole minutes. My breath was coming out in fast huffs, trees passed by my sides quicker than a blink as leaves and rocks were upturned at my pace. My tears had dried due to the wind forcefully trying to push me back but I couldn't go back, not now when I'm so close to my friends and to safety. As I ran the noises behind me became muffled. I could still hear the odd shriek of some of the female vampires and a warrior cry from the males. I heard Naruto's monsterous roar and Sasuke's growl. I couldn't tell if Neji or Shikamaru was part of those growls but I at least hoped they were okay. 

I ran to the side of the castle to enter through the maids quaters so I didn't need to go through the front door. Neji said the girls were in the library, maybe I'd feel safer there. I jumped two steps at a time in my rush and nearly fell flat on my face. I ran through all of the unfamiliar halls in my haste, then finally I reached the hall that the ball was held in. My shoulders sagged as I reached the top of the stairs, I couldn't run anymore. My legs felt like jelly and it felt like a whole bucket of nails had been forced down my throat. 

I quickened my pace through the hallway leading towards my library, since the cave was no longer my sanctuary I'd now claimed the library as my own. ' Note to self: get some horror books put in it as well.' I reached the end of the hall and the library door was in sight, it was shut which gave me a glimpse of the pattern of the massive double doors. It was made of wood and was painted white. Gold outlined the frame of it and an odd pattern covered the place where you'd put a window. The pattern was made up of curved lines and swirls, the gold looked like it was chasing the pattern at it's side. As I neared the door my heart sped up for no reason what so ever.

I hadn't seen the others since the ball, when I kinda punched a 'noble' heir to a vampire clan in the face. She deserved every ounce of blood that dripped from her jaw. I didn't even get a chance to finish dancing with.......uh.....what was his name again? I took a deep breath to calm myself and reached forward. 

Before I could place my hand on the door nob, it flung open and an exceedingly hard object hit me. I fell backwards due to the impact and hit my head. I'd closed my eyes shut thinking I was dead but I could breath, although my breathing was restrained by something heavy on top of me. I felt something around my neck, it was soft and seemed intended to strangle me. I hesitantly opened my eyes and came face to face with a giant yellow puff ball. Oh, wait. It's Ino. 

" Sa.......SAKURA!" My ears rang from the said woman's voice. She looked up and I could see that she was crying, what the hell did I do? Ino repositioned herself on top of me so that she was kneeling in front of me. She looked like she was wearing pajamas and her hair was up in it's normal ponytail. She wiped tears from her face and smiled. 

" I.......thought.......you..... were dead." She said this in between some sort of hiccup/cough/sniff. She thought I was dead. Why would I be dead? On that thought Tenten and Hinata appeared at the door, Tenten holding a fat book and Hinata had a paper weight in her hand. We just stared at each other before cries of 'SAKURA-CHAN!' echoed through the halls. Once again I was struggling to breath but I came to my senses this time. I hugged them back with about as much force and nearly started crying myself. I was so happy to see them again, all my worries faded as they pulled me into the library. The room was lit only by a few candles, most of them over by the fireplace. It looked like they'd made camp on the sofa. 

I sighed as I sat on the comfy seat, it was warm and soft, exactly right. The girls sat on either side of me with smiles adorning their faces.

" Sakura, tell us everything. The guys just shoved us in here and left."

I bit my lip in frustration, should I tell them. That might worry them more and they'd be set on marching back there to beat up a whole family of fully grown vampires, but I can't lie to them, they'll find out sooner or later. So I told them the whole story, from discovering the lake to leaving the fighting scene. They're faces showed exactly what they were feeling, when I'd got to the bit about the guys fighting I could see their worried expressions. After I finished, Ino came over to my side of the couch and gently hugged me, I found this comforting as I remembered the look on Sasuke's face when he found me with Itachi.

" No wonder Sasuke was frantic." I looked at Tenten with a confused face. " You should have seen him. His eyes were murderous when you didn't come back. It was two hours you'd been gone when Sasuke called a meeting. He asked- no- he ordered us to look for all the possible hiding places you'd be. We still couldn't find you, but Sasuke kept looking. He looked all over the castle and in the gardens, then suddenly Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru drag us off to this library, told us to stay put and took off. Didn't even say a word about anything."

I looked at each of the girls and saw them nodding their head in agreement. He searched everywhere. I'm so selfish, just to run off like that would worry anyone. Why did I even do that again? I should have stayed and then everything would've been alright. Then I remembered a very disturbing memory.  
" HOLYMARYMOTHEROFGOD! HE'S GOT 'DOUGHNUTS'. THE FAT ASS HAS GOT MY BEAR!"  
I'd clasped my hands on my head as I screamed. Tenten, Ino and Hinata looked at me in confusion, then Tenten spoke up.  
" Is that the fat bear you used to carry around."  
I nodded my head frantically as realization dawned on her.

" He stole your bear! Why the hell would he steal your bear?"

" TO TRAP ME!"

They all looked at me as if I was crazy then all at once burst out laughing. I scowled and sat back on the couch planning Itachi's death. If Sasuke didn't kill him then I'll just finish the job for him. They laughed for a couple of more minutes, I'd stopped counting after five.

" Don't worry Sakura-chan." I looked at Ino as she sat herself upright on the couch. " Sasuke will get 'Doughnuts' for you, you can count on it."

I sighed and looked towards the large windows that faced the forest. The memory of going through that God forsaken tiny window haunted me as I unconsciously felt my butt. It wasn't that big. Then my attention went to the forest, so it was an illusion Itachi put. I knew it' I would've remembered seeing something like that. I looked all around the forest for a sign of life but there was none. There was no more birds in the trees, probably all flew away from the chaos. I asked Ino how she knew it was me at the door and not some blood crazed vampire, she said that it was a complete guess. I frowned at her stupidity.

I moved towards the windows, none of the girls followed me since they probably knew I needed space. I did need space, my beloved bear has been captured by a psycho killer who is currently trying to kill my mate, and my mate's family is intent on killing me and my mate might die. I suddenly realized I've been calling Sasuke my mate instead of my kidnapper. I really did love him, but maybe not as much as a lover. More than friends but less than lovers. No, wait. I do love him as a lover, well, I'm getting there. I let out a loud frustrated sigh and leaned my forehead against the window. Let's just say I love him, that's it. End of story.

By the windows it was dark because of the lack of candle light. I could see the girls on the reflection of the window and smiled. They were worried too but they calmed themselves with talking to each person I needed to talk to wasn't here, but away somewhere in the forest fighting his family for my sake. I needed to know he was okay. Then something jolted through my body, I needed to drop to my knees, it was painful. I heard gasps from the others as well and turned around. They were all clutching there necks with pained looks in their eyes. I felt burning at my mark, but it was different. The pain went away as soon as it had came. The girls rushed to my sides in panic, apparently theirs went away before mine.

" Sakura, are you okay. What do you think that was?"

Tenten was the first one to speak. I had a gut feeling that it wasn't just a normal burning like when Sasuke gets mad, but something else. I didn't answer Tenten, instead I turned and faced the window again. I felt like I needed to look for something. Before I could stop myself I was heading for the tiny window. I got through it easily this time but I didn't want to congradulate myself, I wanted to run. For some reason my legs had regained all energy I had lost and wanted to move. I needed to know what I had to run to, or from. I could hear the girls shouts from inside the library, telling me to come back in. Maybe I was over reacting, you can hallucinate or become crazy when your worried, can't you?

Just then something caught my eye. It was fast and nearly blended into the trees, but I was aware of every thing at this point. It was moving towards the castle, emerging from the woods in a rush. It knocked branches out of it's way and kept running. My heart leaped in my chest as a picture of Sasuke appeared in my mind. Then other figures appeared at it's sides, but there was more than four. Much more than four. I turned around and ran for the window, I dived through the little one and sprinted for the door.

" Sakura?" Tenten shouted trying to catch up to me in my haste to get out of the room. " What's going on?"  
I reached the door and yanked it open. I said the words that I knew would frighten me and them. " They've found us."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My internet isn't working. The world is ending as of yesterday. I'll mourn my loss in peace. PREY FOR ME! This is why I'm not uploading at a faster rate. It keeps going on and off. the Internet, i mean.

WOAH! I can't believe I've made it this far. NO! It's not the end chapter, stop crying. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. I need to ask this. I know, I know I ask alot of questions but I hate not knowing stuff. Okay, here it goes.

What is the difference between 'hits' and 'visitors' to your story?

Please answer if you know. The reward is a shout out in the next chapter. Your chance to become famous has **arised****.**

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I needed to find the person who invented shurikens 'cause they are really bugging the life out of me, no joke intended. I had three vampires circling me and trying to box me in against a tree. Stupid fools, more came over to back up the three but they didn't last long. I swung my hand towards their heads with the intent to blind them. I succeded in tearing the vampire's face closest to my right and launched my katana into the next one's throat. His head whipped back like I had punched him and blood was crawling for freedom from his mouth. The sight was repulsive but I couldn't get distracted, not now when the people I once called family were trying to rip me apart. I saw some familiar faces and some new, not all of them were part of the clan but they were old friends from what I could remember.

There was one face I really didn't want to see, seeing her would most likely get myself distracted and killed. Her face haunted me like the plague, like it was there only to mock me that even my own mother didn't love me. Yes, mother's face was imbedded in my mind and memory for only one purpose, to taunt me and show me what I gave up to find something much more important. I thanked the Gods she didn't appear, if she did I wouldn't be able to move. Her gaze could stop me in my tracks, the last expression I saw her wear was a look of sadness and betrayal, directed at me.

When Sakura left it felt as if a piece of string that binded us together had snapped, time seemed to go in slow motion as I watched her run. The loneliness I had felt began to creep up on me again, I fought every urge in my body to run after her but she had to be safe now. She'd go to the library and stay away from harm, we would kill every threat there was and return to them. On that thought, a tree ahead of me had snapped in half causing jagged splinters to fly everywhere. I took time to look up in case any splinters were heading for me.

Shikamaru had been thrown into the tree by my father, I didn't waste any time in attacking him. I ran towards him at full speed and aimed by katana at his chest, he moved making my sword miss him by an inch. He let out a laugh and kicked me backwards, as I landed on the ground a few feet away, the other vampires piled on top of me. They were crushing my limbs, one of them grabbed my katana and raised it high above my arm. He brought it down with force on my shoulder and laughed. I heard Naruto roar as agonizing pain went through my right shoulder, I could smell my own blood weeping out fast. The sword had pierced right through into the ground and stuck there, the vampires still didn't let go of me.

" Why couldn't you be more like your brother, Sasuke. Forget about the bitch and come home. We'll get you a proper woman to bear children for you, or if you insist, we'll get multiple to fully revive the Uchiha clan. "

I managed to get my left hand free and made a sign that is frowned upon by most people. I lowered my finger when I saw the anger in my father's eyes. Satisfaction gave me confidence.

" You're stupid to think I'd look at another woman when I've got the one who has stayed with me ever since I left your clan. Like I said before, I love her. Plus if you call her a bitch again I'll rip you to pieces then do the same to Itachi."

Everyone had stopped to listen to us, I saw Itachi narrow his eyes at me and Shikamaru brush leaves from himself. I think I heard him mutter ' how troublesome' but maybe he didn't. The vampires were still holding me down as Fugaku walked towards me, good, he was angry. The vampires moved off me but the sword was still in my shoulder, preventing me from moving. I needed to pull it out somehow.

Fugaku leaned over me with a snear on his face, I looked calmly back at him, ignoring the piercing pain in my shoulder.

" You dare to speak to me like that, boy? "

Was he kidding, I had a whole lot of other things I'd like to say to him that would put the devil himself to shame. Fugaku had the same red eyes I have, I'm not proud to have the same eyes as him but I'm not going to wear contacts for something as stupid as that.

In answer to his question I just smirked, it was a subconscious action that I've done since childhood. People would always think I was being snobby or nasty, but in truth I was trying hard not to laugh at them. Fugaku straightened up and reached for the sword, he placed his hand on the top of it casually and pressed his body wait on to it. Pain shot through my shoulder in bolts of electricity, I tried not to wince, more blood weaped from the wound. If I get the sword out, my skin would heal back again, if I didn't get it out my skin would start to heal around the blade and pulling it out would only be harder.

" I was right to leave you behind. You're a pathetic excuse for a vampire, everyone knows it. Your whore of a mother tried to protect you." My eyes shot to him. " Yes, she tried to find you all those years but you kept on running. She was threatened to be thrown out of the clan if she kept searching, not by me of course but by the elders. I told you, you were foolish to leave and find the girl. The bitch."

He was lying, everyone hated me back then. Why didn't she say anything? I would've taken her away from them and took her with me to find Sakura. Thoughts and memories raced through my mind.

" Where is she?"

My voice was cold and icey. I knew he was just testing my patience but I didn't care, I needed to know where she was. Fugaku looked at me with a smile playing on his lips. The bastard didn't know what he was getting into, calling my mother a whore and my mate a bitch. Fugaku started to laugh and suddenly twisted the sword left, nearer my shoulder. I grunted to keep from roaring in pain, I can't die by my own sword. Fugaku walked away laughing to himself, I swallowed in a deep breath and lifted my upper body off the ground, I was careful not to move my shoulder and let the blade pass through like a thread and needle. I'd lifted my lower half into a kneeling position and caught some of the other vampires attention. I reached up and broke the handle of my katana, just enough for my shoulder to pass through.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and slumped down onto the blood covered ground, holding my shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. Naruto and the others were by my side in an instant. Naruto tugged off his orange jacket to hold it up to my shoulder. I was fighting to keep conscious and control the rising urge to kill the man who was now staring at me with fiery eyes. I breathed slowly to ease the pain and forced myself off the ground and grabbed what was left of the handle of my katana. I shrugged off my comrades help, I couldn't straighten my back and holding the sword was a difficult feat but the wound had already started to heal.

" Well well. You've already regained your strength, I'm impressed Sasuke. Although, do you have enough strength to save your pretty girl."

Fugaku said this with so much confidence that the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I cringed at the thought of what he could do to Sakura, she might get a kick in, but he would most likely break her leg. I still felt dizzy and wobbly on my feet but I stood tall, as did Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. I needed to remember to thank them if I didn't die, hopefully I won't.

" The same goes for you other traitors. If they live tonight then they'll die tomorrow, and the same again if they're not dead. Don't you see, no where is safe for them, you will never be able to protect them from us."

Fugaku spread his arms out wide indicating the word ' us ' to the other vampires. I could feel the tension in the air as Naruto's red glow that was emitting from him suddenly got to a darker shade of red and looked like ferocious flames. Neji's byakugan was activated at the highest as his finger tips were glowing too. Shikamaru had shadows moving, surrounding us like a shield. As for me, lightning was now sparking under my skin, my wings were at their full wing span and the urge to kill was unstoppable.

Fugaku looked taken aback as he saw the ultimate forms we took, the other vampires took several steps back. It was a war for the survival of our mates and I still needed to know about my mother. Fugaku didn't say anything about her being killed so there was a chance she was still alive.

Suddenly, Fugaku roared which made the ground shake, he may be an old man but he's still the leader of the clan and there was a reason he became leader. The elders decide on a couple of things if Fugaku couldn't be arsed to do it himself, but either way, he is the strongest vampire. The other vampires jumped back into the trees in case they got caught in Fugaku's wrath, ' cowards ' I thought.

Every vampire has a unique ability to change forms at will, but sometimes the urge to kill someone could get the better of you and you change with a confused mind. All that you'll think about is rage and destruction, but, if you change by will then you have control over what you do. Some vampires can't change their whole form like Neji and Shikamaru, some of them don't change because they don't know what will happen and get scared. I'd only seen Fugaku's changed form once when we were attacked by villagers, they managed to kill some of the clan's children, or as Fugaku put it ' the future generation'. In other words he just wanted the Uchiha line to continue with they're rule and fortune, no love what so ever.

His change was hideous, it was like he had been clawed at by a rapid wolf. Some skin hanged loose from his now black skin. He had doubled in size and his nails grew to incredible lengths. 

Author's note: Think of that guy who turned into a wolf in Harry Potter 3 except he's taller and doesn't look like a dog. Plus there's skin hanging off him. 

Some of the vampires scurried away from the scene, if Fugaku gets out of this alive then he'll kill them later. I stood my ground and watched in disgust as he finished his ' transformation '. Naruto's growl interupted my thoughts, there were stupidly brave vampires surrounding us outside of Shikamaru's shadow shield.

" You'll never win. " Fugaku's hiss caught my attention. " They'll be dead before you can lift a finger."

With that, the vampires in the trees disappeared and headed towards the exit of the forest, to the castle.

" NO! "

I knew my roar wouldn't make the vampires turn around and stop but I needed to do something since I was surrounded by the others. I need to do something! I need to think of something to save her! I can't live if she dies! Pain shot through my chest as all the memories of the lonely nights I spent looking for her crept up on me again. The pain of having nothing but her eyes to guide me and keep me sane, all of that would be for nothing if she dies.  
Fugaku laughed loudly and sent my head reeling with murderous thoughts, that were about to become real. I lifted my now healed arm with my katana and ran out of Shikamaru's shield, taking flight as soon as I was out of it so the vampires didn't jump on me again. Fugaku looked up at me and laughed again.

" They're already dead Sasuke. Come down and talk with me. "

Fugaku meant to say it like a normal tone but all that came out were ferocious hisses. I felt the lightning under my skin rise to my palm and up through my sword. Fugaku's smile faded as I transferred more lightning through the sword causing sparks to fly. He was going to die with that expression on his face, tonight. 

* * *

GO SASUKE, GO SASUKE, GO SASUKE!

I finally finished. Not a whole lot of information in the chapter but I got more than 2 thousand words in so be grateful. The part where pain shoots through Sasuke's chest is when Sakura's neck burned. REMEMBER TO ANSWER MY QUESTION IF YOU KNOW IT!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I've changed my name to akira-chan. I've always liked that name so I decided and changed it. Sorry for the confusion, forgive me. My internet is still broken so updates will be late till I get it fixed. Extra long chapter for you. READ AND REVIEW!

SHOUT OUT!

Tiger Priestess- I love ya for helpin' me out. THANK YOU!

Sakura's POV

Wood, picture, wood, door, wood, wood. We ran down coridors at high speed, looking for something, anything that we could use as a weapon. There was no point in running from death, it'd just catch up to you and give you torture anyway. The only way we'd get out of this with at least 3 limbs was if we _tried_ to fight back, I knew I would. I've lived life fighting, fighting physical threats and fighting off emotions that would lead to physical threats. I'd never fought for my life or for someone elses, I didn't think I'd need to.

I could hear the others huffing behind me, I looked back and saw that their faces were red. If one of them colapses that will be the end. I cringed at the thought of vampires bursting through a door at any moment with blood thirsty eyes ready to rip us apart. My legs had started to go numb 5 minutes ago and they were just flopping about uncontrollably now, I was scared in case I ran into the wall. That would surely lose us time.

" Sakura, I-I can't run anymoooorrrrreee." Ino finished her moan with exaggeration at the end, but she was right, I couldn't run anymore either. I slowed my floppy jog into a walk then stopped, I tried to calm my breathing down but it was impossible, like licking your elbow impossible. The girls slowed to a stop at my side. I could tell we looked absolutely terrible, with our red faces and lack of breath it looked like we'd ran a marathon. I've never ran one before but I sure as hell aint runnin' one now, those runners must be on steroids.

" Where are we going to go. We can't run anymore and I think we're lost." I turned my head to look at Tenten's tomato face, I wanted to laugh but couldn't sum up the energy. I took a few deep breaths and looked around the corridor we were in. It was like the other ones we ran down, but I knew we weren't lost. This was the way to the basement, where the cars are. I let out a sigh of relief when I successfully remembered about the time Sasuke carried me from the basement when I was half asleep. I felt my brain pull it's way towards the memory before that, the first time he told me he loved me.

No, no, I can't think about that right now. Maybe later if I get the time.......yeah right! If I had time later then I wouldn't just be thinking about Sasuke, I'd be dragging him into the nearest closet. Yes, I do have hormones but funny enough they only seem to react to Sasuke, I think he already knows this.

" The basement is just around the corner and down the stairs. The cars are there." My voice chirped up a pitch, we were finally getting somewhere. Hinata leaned her body against the wall and breathed deeply.

" I-Is it really j-j ust down the s-stairs Sakura-chan?"

I smiled reassuringly at her, I didn't want Hinata to worry. Out of the four of us, I feel more protective of Hinata. Ino feels protective of me because of our past and Tenten protects everybody. But it's like you can't not care about Hinata, the way she stutters and the way she'll make you feel better when she smiles. I think Hinata is just a lovable person, it's a crime to say anything bad about her because, there's nothing bad in Hinata.

" Yeah, we can grab a car and get out of here. The vampires might catch up on us but it's worth a try. "

Hinata looked at me for another few seconds then nodded her head, I let out a long sigh and flexed my legs muscles. We'd already wasted time in standing here so we better sprint to the basement. I told the girls this and after a moment of groaning and sighing we took off down the hallway. It had only been five minutes till we got there and again we were trying not to collapse and take a heart attack. We'd stopped at a metal door that looked out of place in the hallway. The walls were a dark wood and the floor was wood as well, it made me wonder why a vampire would live in a place like this. Does wood not poison them? Okay, so I did read some fantasy books once in a while but only for when I took in too much information in the medical ones. I'd read medical books the second I got to go to the library, because of my injuries as a child I learned how to make some of them better. But I wanted to know more, the thought of other children getting abused made me angry. I started out just reading the beginner books in medicine and then soon after I'd finished the advanced higher books.

I didn't want people to think I was a nerd so I annoyed the librarian till the headmaster called me to his office over the speakers. Some students smirked at my stupidness and some teachers looked shocked that I'd do such a thing. But they didn't know that everything I did was planned. When I ever scored highest in a test and the stupid teacher wants to read the scores out, the next day I'd do something to make the students forget. I've already got pink hair and weird eyes, I don't need anymore attention which will possibly lead to bullying. So I avoided attention, kept my head down and let everything pass by me while my head was bursting with information ready to be used on some snob who thinks they can look down on me.

" Oh yeah. Now I remember, I remember walking up stairs and met a metal door. I don't know how you remembered it Sakura, you've only been to school once and we've been.....well....more days. "

A small smile came across my mouth at Tenten's question, the reason I remembered was because Sasuke carried me from here to the room. How could I forget that?

" I just know. "

Tenten raised one eyebrow and looked directly at me, she knew something happened for me to remember but I'm keeping my lips sealed.

" We have to hurry, I've got the chills running up and down my back."

Ino shivered to show that she wasn't kidding. I nodded in agreement then turned to the metal door. The door handle was cold in my sweating hand, it took all of my free will not to just plaster myself against the door and let the metal cool my hot skin. Running doesn't do any good for me.

I swung open the door and was met with darkness, I reached around the corner of it and found a light switch. When I pressed down on the switch, blinding light covered my eyes. The lights were the rectangular ones with, possibly full power lightbulbs. I see Sasuke doesn't care very much about saving energy. It was a massive room with white walls and tile flooring. There had to be more than 10 cars down here, I'm no expert in cars but the ones I could make out were a black Mercedes, silver Range Rover 4x4, a Ferrari and a yellow Lamborghini. The rest of the cars were a mystery to me, I'd seen plenty of rich people with cars like these. They would drive around town showing them off or going to illegal races. Obviously there were boys in my school who went to the races but never won, they'd always come into school with their new car(s) that daddy got for them. I thought of these boys as the 'Virgin Players' because they'd never get a girl unless their paid for. Let's see if daddy would pay for that.

I stepped inside the brightly lit room and narrowed my eyes to get used to the light. I heard the others step in behind me and one of them gasped, I guess that they never saw the room with the light on before. The door closed on it's own and made a soft click. Then I remembered that we were trying to get away from murderous vampires.

" Come on! We have to move! "

My voice was back to normal so I could speak without losing my breath. We were at the top of black metal stairs so it wasn't easy for us to run down them. Our feet clamped on the cold metal as we neared the bottom, now for the hard part. Which car to choose?

I turned back to the others and saw that they were thinking the same thing.

" Well......we should choose the fastest, yeah? " Ino asked me. I looked at Ino like she was from another planet, sometimes I think she is.

" How do you propose we go about searching for the fastest car. Are you an expert in that department."

She opened her mouth ready to argue when Tenten answered the question.

" That one over there, the Bugatti Veyron. It can go 0-60 in 2.5 seconds. So far it has the highest price for a car in the world and the second fastest production car in the world. "

Silence. For a moment we stared wide eyed at Tenten who was pointing at a black car at the far wall. It looked smooth and it looked fast, like some sort of cat. I was thinking a panther or jaguar. Tenten turned back to look at us and seemed unfazed by our expressions.

" Boys aren't the only ones who go to illegal racing."

She said this so innocently I thought she was joking, but the seriousness in her face proved other wise.

" Uh........so we'll go for that one then?"

The others nodded in agreement at my question, so we headed for the car. Until a bang behind us stopped us in our tracks. I stopped breathing as fear built up inside me, they've caught up with us. Another bang made my body swing around towards the stairs and up to the closed metal door we just walked through. I took a few hesitant steps forward and strained my ears waiting for anymore noise.

I waited for a minute just standing there, leaning forward and trying to slow my sharp breathing. I frowned when I heard nothing, there was a noise so there would be more, wouldn't there? I turned back to the girls and saw their puzzled yet anxious faces. I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged my shoulders and made a humming noise that sounded like ' I dunno.'

I started to walk back to them, that's when muffled snarls and growls started. Then heavy footsteps sounded on the wooden floor, they were quick steps as if someone was running. Others noises joined this one and they were getting louder.

" Oh shit."

With that I sprinted for the black car at the other end of the room, bruising myself as I bumped into a few other cars. Ino caught up to my side and glanced sideways at me, her face was filled with fear, concern, sadness and a tear. One single tear was threatening to drop from the side of her eye onto her cheek. I didn't like seeing Ino cry, she'd seen me cry plenty of times but this was the first I'd seen her like this. She was scared and I couldn't protect her in the right way, I could only run with her. Maybe to safety or to our deaths but at least all of us were together.

We reached the car at record speed and still had breath left in us, when you know death is coming after you and getting closer, you get a spark of energy as if your body is giving you one last chance to live. I tugged on the door handle but it wouldn't budge open. Of course it'd be locked, how stupid can you get?

" Sakura, we'll have to smash the window!"

I looked towards Tenten who already had a fire extinguisher in her hand ready to swing at the window. I moved out of the way just in time when the massive red container collided with the glass sending little shards everywhere. I think Tenten has done this before, at least we can get in now. I reached inside the car and pulled the door open, then I remembered something.

" Tenten, I don't have a drivers licence, you should drive."

She looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't want to crash into a wall and get us killed.

" Sakura! We're not going to be driving 'miss daisy' here. It's not like we'll get pulled over for going over the speed limit."

" Right, yeah. Sorry."

I brushed some glass off the drivers seat before I sat down, even if I didn't have a drivers licence I still don't want little shards sticking into my ass when driving. Tenten got into the passenger seat while Ino and Hinata got in the back. The car was spacious and if there wasn't any glass on my seat I'd say it was comfortable too. When I closed the door Tenten reached over me and pulled a little compartment down at my knees. Wires crisscrossed everywhere in it, Tenten took one look at the wires and picked two out. How can she do this!? Was she a trained mechanic or something?

As thoughts rambled in my head I heard a spark at my legs. I instantly pulled my knees up to my chest and eyed the two wires Tenten was holding, then, like a normal car would, it roared to life with a noise that sounded like the ones the drivers make when racing someone. I think I like this car. Tenten shut the compartment and leaned back like nothing had happened.

" What?"

Her casualness was beginning to tick me off. I might have known her for a long time but she was never this daring. I blame Neji!

Just then, the metal door swung open and hit the wall with a crash leaving a dent in it's wake. There stood six men, all dressed in black. Black cargos, black jeans, black tops, everything was black. If they thought they'd blend in then they must be colour blind or just stupid. I was hoping on the latter. They were tall and well built men, three of them looked about 40 and the others were younger. Their mouths were open and revealing long fangs about an inch longer than your normal teeth. Sasuke's were about the same size, and very sharp but from what I could see, these vampire's fangs were kind of blunt. They were thick and not sharp looking, like the fake ones you see in the cheap pound shops. I don't know why they call it pound shops when nothing is a pound, it's either ninety nine pence or over a pound.

Although their teeth might not be as threatening, their eyes made up for that. They were blazing with colours and were narrowed into slits although none of them were red, so that must mean that none of them were Sasuke's family. I don't know why I felt relieved but I did, maybe they don't really want to kill me after all. Maybe Itachi just rounded up some rogue vampires and stuck red contacts on them. But that wouldn't explain Sasuke's dad. Damn it!

" Sakura! Hurry, we have to move!"

Tenten's voice rang through the room and made the vampires take a step forward on the stairs. That move was all I needed to go into James Bond mode and hit the gas with a thud. The wall infront of us separated into two and revealed the gardens infront of the castle. The car screeched on the tiled floor, wind blasted through the broken window at my side as the car's speed reached 160 mph.

_WE'RE GONNA DIE!_

Shut up stupid inner. You're supposed to be cheering me on.

The car drove over the grass and upturned some plants at the speed it was going. The massive gates that separated the massive forest from the castle grounds were open for us to speed through without pause. The car drove smoothly even though we were going over broken branches and stones. It was a straight route with trees on each side of the car, the castle was no where in sight when I looked at the rearview mirror. Although there was three black shadows following us and catching up.

" HOLY SHIT! FASTER SAKURA!"

Ino's shout behind me made me look to the gear changer thingy. It was on five, maybe if I just put it to six.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Our cry must have traveled through the forest because I know it traveled right into my eardrum. The 'speedometer' reached over 200 mph and increasing. The shadows that had been following became smaller as trees zoomed past us. The moment I changed gear it was like a bomb going off in my chest, throwing me back into the seat. Like when you're on a roller coaster and you've just gone from the highest point at the top and then you suddenly plunge down to what you think is your death.

We'd lost them, we lost the vampires.

" Guys, we did it! I love you Bugatti!"

My shout made the other girls erupt into laughter and I heard Ino and Hinata highfive each other in the back seat. Tenten whooped loudly and rolled her window down, I sighed and smiled at the same time. It felt good to beat death in a race. I guess I spoke to soon when two shadows grew bigger and bigger. I didn't turn the wheel quick enough when the shadows crouched forward as we neared. It happened all in the space of 5 seconds, there was a sudden bone crushing stop as the shadows grabbed the front of the car and stopped it while holding there ground. Since I hadn't worn my seatbelt I flew forward and hit the steering wheel with a lot of force, it knocked the breath out of me. I heard Ino scream when 4 more shadows appeared at our sides. Tenten rolled her window up.

It was so quiet that I heard Tenten gulp and heard Hinata's breath quicken. The two vampires let go of the car and backed off, why were they letting us go? I was expecting them to throw the car up in the air and laugh as we screamed. I should really stop thinking about how they might not kill us because the top of the car was peeled back like a seal and thrown to the ground. There stood the four vampires looking down on us with smirks on their faces. Not good.

They reached down and grabbed our shoulders, we were flung behind the car. I landed next to a tree and kept rolling till I banged my torso off it. The pain was unimaginable, I'd had to have broken a rib. I looked to the side and saw that the girls were just a few feat away from where I was lying. Ino had a cut on her head and Hinata's lip had been burst. Tenten was the closest to me, she had a cut above her right eye and her shoulder was in an odd position. I could see her chest rise and fall slowly, at least she knows how to bear the pain. I'd be writhing in pain and cursing at anyone and everyone but, who's to say I won't do it now.

" You bloody assholes."

My voice was only a whisper in the forest but I'm sure they heard it. I heard one of them scoff and jump from the boot of the car. He sauntered toward me like wasn't about kill me very painfully, although I'm trying not to think about that right now. My stomach was flat on the ground and my side was pushed up against the tree. I couldn't move my body, definitely broke a rib.

" I'd be careful with what you say pinky."

Did he just say what I think he just said. Pinky!

_BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM AND MAKE HIM SAY IT AGAIN!!!_

My inner was talking alot of sense but how the hell can I 'beat the shit out of him' when I can't even stand up! Leaves ruffled at my side as the guy leaned down, he grabbed my hair pulling my head back to face him. It was sore, the grip he had on my hair made me worry he'd pull it out of my scalp. I could use a doughnut right about now, a nice jam doughnut.

"You're gonna be the first to die, very slowly."

_shitshitshitshitshitshit!_

" Let her go and maybe I'll acknowledge your death."

The vampire that was holding my hair let go of it like it was fire and jumped, or flew, back to the other vampires. My face crashed to the ground and I hit my nose off a vine, ow. I managed to turn my head to the side and look at the now retreating vampires, they were backing off into the woods. Why were they backing off? And who said that? My eyes followed to where the vampires were staring, there stood a woman. She was hidden by the trees but I could see her form, she was taller than me but not by much and she had long hair. Luckily the headlights of the car were still on and they were turned awkward ways into the forest so it gave me a clear view of her.

She stepped into the light, her walk was slow and calm and I could tell she was wearing heels. She was about 15 feet away from me. A few more steps and all of her was in the light which gave me a crystal clear view. She had a good figure but not in that beach babe sort of way, like a well kept mum. She stood straight like a queen and her pale smooth face was calm and relaxing. Her straight jet black hair shone in the light which gave it a healthy look, it reached below her shoulders. But the most noticeable thing was her eyes, piercing black pools that were filled with intelligence and wisdom. Her hands were clasped together at her torso, and she wore a neat black suit. She was wearing heels, about four inches in height. This woman looked powerful and not to mention scary.

She unclasped her hands and the vampires actually ran further into the forest. My God, who is she? Her piercing looked right at me and instant fear took over me, sure she might have scared the vampires away but who's to say she just wanted to kill us off one by one. Then she started to walk towards me with that calm and composed walk. She was right infront of me now, she leaned down and balanced on her heals. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought of Sasuke, I kept his image in my head as I felt a cold touch on my head. I guess breaking my neck would be quick and painless, at least I'll have some mercy. But then the touch of her hand started to stroke my hair as if it was the most natural thing in the world. I opened my eyes just enough so I could see her, she was now on both her knees and wore a smile that could've melted a cold heart.

" Who a-are you?"

My voice shook as I spoke, the smiley face could just be an act. She'd say she wouldn't hurt me and then as soon as I let my guard down she attacks. Her smile wavered on her face and her eyes widened.

" My dear, I can't have my future daughter in-law afraid of me."

************************************************************************WOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!! I'm finished! Over 4000 words. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm guessing you already knew that it was Mikoto that saved her. I like Mikoto so I thought it'd be good if I put her in.^_^


	22. Chapter 22

Chapterr 22

I'm sorry for these split characters but I promise that the next chapter will have Sasuke _and_ Sakura in it. This is a short chapter but I had trouble writing this one so if you don't like it I won't take offense......I'll just bang my head off the wall and shout 'WHYYYYYYYYYY!'

Sasuke's POV

Three deep gashes ran down my leg, blood seeping out of them as I charged for yet another attempt to drive my sword through the monster that I once called my father. Each of my attempts were blocked by other vampires and only some blocked by my father. He'd only hit me once with his claws and that was the 3 wounds on my leg. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Naruto fighting Itachi, I would've fought him myself but my hands were full right now. Besides, I think Naruto is doing a pretty good job ripping Itachi apart with what he looks like right now. Itachi's face had been ripped and burned, it's hard to heal quickly when Naruto takes a swipe at you. I know from experience, _his_ claws burn the flesh as well as rip it and it stings like hell or possibly worse.

The lightning that was passing through my sword was like a torch, sparks flew every way and nearly hit my face. Need to be more careful or I could be as stupid as Naruto and electrocute myself. Most of the vampires had gone after Naruto and me, while some of them were distracted Neji would get them from behind. Shikamaru was holding some off and making them attack each other, it must've taken all his strength. All vampires have limits, the powerful clans can go over their limits but most choose not to because others would diasaprove. Going over your limit is seen as not being able to control yourself and not strong enough to beat your opponent normally. But, in Fugaku's case, he can bend it to make it look like a better thing. Like being more powerful and he claims to have control, he's an idiot. It's obvious when someone goes out of control, although Fugaku's always an incoherrant bastard. People won't see the difference.

I'd landed on a thick branch on a tree to scan and take in my surroundings better. Memorising every rock and vine for when I attack again, I could use them to many advantages. Vines to trip Fugaku backwards, wrap them around his neck, tie his legs together or as a last resort, throw a rock at him and hope it splits his head. But, I wanted to beat him using my own techniques that I've learned through out the years, show him what he looked down on, show him I'm not Itachi. I began to think what would've happened if the dreams hadn't come, what if I'd stayed with the clan and lived under Itachi's shadow? What if I'd stayed with my mother? Would I have had a wife? Children? A happy..........family? Images of Sakura filled my mind as I thought of these things. Sakura with a wedding band, Sakura with the Uchiha symbol, Sakura with children. My children, our children. If I'd stayed with the clan, none of those things would be real. Now I see what others mean when finding their mate, their mate is the one sole thing that could love you more than what they cherrish most. I still feel intimidated by that stupid bear 'Doughnuts'. What's so great about the thing? It can't even love her back, it just sits their and stares at you like it's planning your death. Or does it only happen with me?

Fugaku and my mother aren't mates, but I think they love each other. From the way Fugaku talked about her I think the summer love is out the window.

" SASUKE! STOP HIDING FROM ME BOY! COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME!"

Yeah, okay. Sorry for the hold up. Just let me get images of my mate in my shirt and nothing else out of my mind and I'll be right down. Here I was daydreaming when there is an abomination of satan standing below me, and getting very irritated. Fugaku punched the tree and my branch shuddered, I heard creaking and a snapping sound that caught my attention. Only a second after I leaped from the branch did the tree explode and shower the sky with splinters, some small and some were big chunks. I flipped so as my back was to the pieces of wood, some scraped my shirt and little scelves buried themselves in my skin. One big block struck my left calf and sent shooting pains up and down my leg, the impact made my knees buckle forward and I found myself kneeling.

" SASUKE! BEHIND!"

Naruto had shouted my name, turn around? Why? Of course I turned around and was met with a foot, not any kind of foot, but a black, skin crawling size 16 foot heading my way. I dodged left then circled around Fugaku and summoned lighning into my left hand to attack. Chidori is my greatest move, I learned it when I was little from my teacher Kakashi. Back in Konoha he was well known and when he learned my clan abandoned me he taught me what he knew. I don't know if he did it out of sympathy or just wanted an apprentise, he said it would come in handy and that I should learn new ways to control it. People never forgot my name, maybe because I'm an Uchiha or because I'm known for being taught by Kakashi and surpassing him.

My Chidori was a hairs breadth away from splitting Fugaku in half. If only I'd landed a centimetre to the left I would see his disfigured face as he dies. Then, out of no where, a bolder collided with my side and knocked my katana out of my hand. I landed with a force that shook the ground. A flash of red swept past my face and Itachi stood over me, his face had been shredded dew to Naruto's claws. You could see the roundness of one of his eyes, the flesh had been ripped from the head down. It was repulsive enough to make a sick feeling rise in my throat. The ends of the shreads of skin still had fire at the tips, Naruto did a pretty good job on him.

He raised the massive shuriken in his hands, is feet were pinning my arms down like tone weights, my escape was cut off. I could see the blood lust in his eyes and I could tell he was about to go over his limit. I've never seen Itachi go over the limit, he was always calm and rational about things, that was before I told him about the dreams. I still don't understand why he was so angry, it wasn't my fault that fate wanted me to look for Sakura and I chose to do so. And I didn't wait all this time for her to die at the hand of my brother, not a chance in hell am I leaving her now.

I kicked my feet up and produced my Chidori again, my feet connected with the back of Itachi's leg and sent him forward into my raging Chidori. Time seemed to stop as I lay there with my hand in Itachi's stomach. His eyes locked with mine as his body started to go limp, his eyes were unreadable but before I could figure it out, his eyes seemed to faze as they slowly closed, I'd just killed my brother. Fugaku's roar seemed miles away as Itachi's body eventually fell on mine like a ragdoll. Mixed feelings built up inside me, anger, saddness, happiness, relief and love. Love was the one I was suprised about, ever since Itachi turned on me I'd felt nothing but hate towards him. But, as he lay on top of me, the feelings I'd banished for him had broken through and the full force of them hit me like a bullet. Something wet had appeared on my face........tears. I hadn't cried since I was young and even then that was only when I left the clan. I hadn't shed a single tear for anybody and swore I never would, although if Sakura were to get...hurt.........It's to much to thing about her leaving me.

I let the tears fall freely from my face as time restarted and Fugaku's roar shook the trees as he gazed at Itachi's lifeless body. He was in pain and I knew it, he may be a bastard at times but Fugaku was always one to care if a loved one had died. Especially the one that stood by him in battles and fought with him. Itachi had always been Fugaku's favourite because of this, Itachi would be calm in serious situations and give advise. Itachi was Fugaku's right hand man in everything, I was just a by-stander, waiting till the day it was my turn.

Fugaku's massive figure thrashed about uncontrolably and knocked anyone flying who dared proceed his way. I held Itachi's body close to me as I set him on the ground and waited for my tears to settle down. Everyone was silent as they stood with their heads down, except Naruto because of his inner demon. He was still growling and I knew he wouldn't be able to calm down willingly. I reluctantly let go of Itachi and walked over to Naruto who was having trouble standing still, he growled as I neared but he didn't attack. Never in my lifetime has Naruto attacked me full on, maybe a burn here and there but never serious. The temperature grew hotter as I approached and stood infront of Naruto. I put out my left foot and left it there hanging, as soon as Naruto's one of three tails were in range I stomped my foot as hard as I could. Naruto let out a strangled cry as the red aura surrounding him became lighter till it was just a faze. The first time I'd seen Naruto lose control was over a hundres years ago, because of the demon inside him it attacked anything near it. He'd started to gowl at Shikamaru and took a step toward him, I acted on instinct and squished his tail with a rock. His demon settled down and Naruto turned back to normal again, although the first words that came out his excedingly large mouth was not a 'sorry' it was,

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR TEME! THAT REALLY HURT!"

His tantrum rewarded him with three powerful punches into the river. Naruto looked at me with curious eyes, he could tell what I felt no matter how hard I tried to hide it. His gaze slid over to Itachi's body and then to Fugaku. He narrowed his eye as Fugaku attacked one of the other vampires randomly.

" Do we still get to kick his ass, teme?"

A gleam flashed in Naruto's eyes as he rubbed the back of his head, a subconsious move I know to well. Shikamaru and Neji came to stand by us as we watched Fugaku rip a tree from it's roots. The other vampires had scurried away and were probably deep in the forest by now, it was no use chasing them. Then I remembered the vampires that went after Sakura, I sucked in my breath at the thought of them actually getting to her. As I turned around to tell the others, ther gazes weren't on Fugaku, but staring wide eyed at something else beind me. I heard her voice before I saw her.

" Honey! Will you please shut up and stop attacking things!"

Mother......

I'm sorry but that just seemed like the best place to end it. Again I am _really_ sorry for the lateness. Till next chapter lovely people.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I'M CHANGIN NETWORK! HAHA TAKE THAT CRAPPY INTERNET! NOW YOU SHALL WORK UNTIL I SAY DIFFERENTLY! (which will be never) So I'm changing and hopefully the internet will work properly and not be a *%$?^$£"&()_. This chapter has got half and half in it, you'll find out on the way. IT _HAS _GOT SASUSAKU IN IT! Enjoy ze chapta

Sakura's Pov

" I-wait did-no you-ca-"

The woman smiled in response to my stuttering. Her smile was gentle and soft like her touch, it was comforting in a very weird way. She can't be who I think she is........Can she? No, nono,no! It's too much of a coinsidence to be that....she.......is.......holy guacomole! I must have looked a bit stupid since she laughed. Her laugh was soft, what is it with this woman? Is everything about her soft and warm! Her eyes, her hair, her voice, her laugh and her touch. She cannot be Sasuke's mother, he's an arrogant jerk who is impatient and self centered. Yeah sure his voice might be silky and smooth and his touch is like fire and......and.....

_He's freakin' hot baby! And he's all ours!_

He's not _ours_, he's mine you stupid piece of- ..........I didn't just say that.

_Oh yes you did._

Oh no I did not. I matched my singing tone with my inner but went an octave higher to get the point across. I didn't say anything of the sort, what you heard you mistook it for something else I said.

_And what was that, perv?_

It was- Oi! I am not a perv, it's true. He belongs to me and not you, you can wish all you want but you ain't gettin' a piece of my pie.

_..................................Hehe_

DON'T START WITH ME!

" Sakura-chan? Are you alright? You did get a nasty bump on the head."

Crap! I spaced out again, stupid annoying inner.

" Sakura?"

" Huh? Oh yeah, I-I'm fine. Must've hit my head pretty hard, hehe."

She smiled and seemed to accept my answer. Hey, I can't have the possible mother of Sasuke think I'm a complete dork who argues with her mind and can possibly start shouting out loud at it. That happened once ages ago but the humiliation is still here. My _inner _called 'Doughnuts' a worthless piece of junk that was planning to climb inside my head and eat her. I don't know why she thought that, 'Doughnuts' is just so cute and cuddly with his little round eyes that can make a puppy look like a shark. He's my baby teddy bear and no one insults him, especially my inner.

The woman helped me to my feet but she stopped when I winced in pain, it was my chest. I forgot about those broken ribs, great. This makes my life _much _more easier, sense the sarcasm. She kept a gentle hold on my shoulders and set me back to the ground. I took deep breaths and she rubbed my back, if I wasn't in so much pain I would've fallen asleep with her rubbing my back. I wrapped my arms around my chest and put my head between my legs, it works with sore stomachs so why can't it work for this. OWWWWWW! Okay, maybe not.

" Sakura, you should lie flat on your back. It'll sting for a few seconds but it will calm down."

Good idea possibly-Sasuke's-mother, I think I'll do that. Her hands stayed on my back the whole time I painfully lowered my back to the ground. But it wasn't wet and soggy, I was lying on something soft and fabric-y (if that's even a word) and it cushioned my back once she removed her hands. I looked up and saw that she had on a red blouse that looked very expensive due to the way the material shined in the car light and how it looked like satin. Wasn't she wearing a suit? Ohhhhh, I'm lying on it.

" T-thank you."

The pain had eased down to a slight ache and I could speak without wheezing and nearly dieing of a coughing fit. She kept her smile and nodded, the movement made her hair fall over her shoulder and lightly brush my forehead. I need to find out what shampoo that is, it smells really nice. She tucked her hair behind her ear and stroked my cheek with the back of her hand. Ummmmmmmmm, is that a gesture of something or is there dirt on my face? She seemed to notice my confused expression and her eyebrows furrowed together.

" Sakura, is there something wrong?"

I looked down at her hand that had stopped moving and rested on my cheek.

" Uhhhhh. Is there something on my face 'cause I can get it myself?"

Her eyes widened and she seemed shocked. Crap! Did I say something wrong?

" Why would you think that there's something on your face?

" Well, uh, you were stroking it and I just thought............huh?"

I trailed off because the woman did something that was not understandable. She was laughing at me! I mean laughing as in throwing your head back and clutching your stomach kind of laughing. I chose to ignore my annoyance and waited till she sobered.

" Sakura-chan. Can't I show affection to my son's mate?

Affection? I thought affection is like loving someone or getting married, not between...uh....supposedly mother and daughter. Her expression was rid of laughter and was filled with confusion and shock.

"Sakura, do you have a mother?"

I started to nod my head but then remembered what Itachi had said. I hesitantly shook my head and figited with a fallen leaf on the gorund. Mum never stroked my cheek or hugged me after dad died. I eventually forgot what a relationship was wether it was a family relationship or a romantic one. With Sasuke, it's like an urge to hold him or kiss him. I don't know if you can call what we've got a relationship, I think it kinda goes beyond a relationship status. This woman had stroked my cheek without any knowlege or understanding about how I grew up, but somehow it felt right.

" Well, you have one now. And you're not getting rid of me."

Oh no, I can feel tears. Don't....let...them....fa- Damn it! I was full out crying infront of her and she didn't seem suprised.

" My name is Mikoto. Now let's get you cleaned up."

I nodded my head and she lifted my shirt up just below my chest and inspected my ribs. She pressed down on my torso a few times then slowly worked her way up. I breathed deeply when she reached a really sensitive bit on my right side. Well, I think I know what's broken now. There were a few other broken ribs and a massive bruise had already formed where each of them were. Mikoto inspected me like a profesional doctor, her expression was one of concentration.

A soft cough brought me out of my thoughts and I bent my head back towards the noise. Hinata lay on the ground clutching her head and her eyes were screwed up. How could I forget! I moved to get up but pain shot through my chest and made me fall back to the ground with a grunt. I feel so selfish to forget about the others.

"M-Mikoto?"

She stopped inspecting my stomach and gave me a questioning look.

"My friends...are.....hurt. C-could you make sure their alright."

It hurt to talk. It felt like a huge weight was being pressed down on me and was suffocating me. It was a horrible feeling but Mikoto did as I asked to go check on the girls, she hesitated when I scrunched my face up in pain. I shut my eyes and thought of Sasuke. He better be alive or I'll hunt his soul to the end of the earth and beat him with a stick. A very large stick. I felt a warm wind blow on my closed lids and I opened my eyes. There was Ino, her hair spilling out all over my face and a bruise on her forehead. Her band had probably come out during the fall, my head was surrounded by a vail of blonde.

"Sakura! Are you alright! Who's that woman? And why is your stomach showing?"

On her last question she reached out and poked my torso, which resulted in a strangled scream from me.

"Ino! Don't do that!"

"Oh my god! You have a broken rib!"

"Well, duh."

I would have laughed at her expression but couldn't sum up the energy. I heard a gasp at my feet and saw that Tenten was sitting up with Mikoto holding her arm in a right angle postition. Tenten took in sharp breaths now and then but eventually nodded to Mikoto to go back to me. As Mikoto reached my side Tenten, Hinata and Ino were surrounding me with worried gazes. My eyes were on Tenten's broken arm, I knew how sore it was. I've had plenty of broken limbs, from falling out of trees to flying off various swings. It hurt like hell and here Tenten was, looking as if nothing had happened but I could see the strain in her features and the sharpness of her breathing.

Mikoto went back to checking for anything else broken while the girls held my hand and talking to me to distract me from the pain. Mikoto had wrippped part of her suit jacket into shreads and gently told me to try and sit up. I asked her if she was crazy but did it anyway. The pain that shot through me made my head spin and I could feel myself slipping in and out of consiousness. Finally Mikoto finished wrapping the thick fabric around my ribs tightly to hold in place. I had to keep my back in a comfortable position but how can I find one if I'm in pain with every position I take. Mikoto lifted me off the ground at inhuman speed so as the pain would only last a second. I'd never felt so vulnerable at that moment, I couldn't run, fight, or even talk. All of those things resulted in the same feeling, pain.

Mikoto had her hand just below my shoulder blades and the other under my knees. My eyes were threatening to close when I heard a sound I never want to hear again. It was a roar so loud that made the leaves on the ground jump upwards and fall again. Ino screamed and grabbed Hinata's upper arm.

" What was that?"

Tenten's eyes had widened as she asked in awe after the horrible sound had passed. We heard thumps and snapping sounds.

" I'm sorry girls, but my _husband _seems to be taking a temper tantrum, yet again."

Wait, her husband? But before I could put two and two together, The scenery changed around me and the noises got louder. Mikoto had moved with her unimaginative speed and landed just a few feet away from a big patch of soil. Roots were all around it and chunks of wood were piled around it as well. I looked to my far right and saw a tree lying against a another chopped off tree. I'm guessing someone threw it. Mikoto walked a few steps forward and sighed. I was looking behind her at the massive trees that had been ripped from their soil and threw away.

"Honey! Will you please shut up and stop attacking things!"

Honey? And then I made the mistake of turning around. It was a monster, it was black and skin..was....UGH! I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK! The....whatever it was turned around to face us and I could see the red eyes. Was that....her husband! Sasuke's dad! But-he was human when I saw him. He growled and bared his sharp canine teeth at us.

" Don't you dare growl at me, Uchiha Fugaku! I'll come over there and strap a muzzle on you myself!"

Woah. Go Mikoto! Show that guy who rules the relationship! I felt Mikoto's arms on me tighten as she looked away from Fugaku. I followed her line of gaze and saw what made my heart do a backflip, tuck and finish with a banner spelling out 'Sasuke'. His shirt was torn in all places and blood was smeared across his shoulder where an outlined line showed. (when Sasuke got the Katana in his shoulder) It looked like a cut had been there. There were no cuts on his body except three red lines on his legs that were about to disappear. He was standing next to Naruto and the rest, about 20 feet away from Fugaku. Sasuke's stance was rigid and stiff as he stared at Mikoto with wide eyes. I looked back and forth between them and expected cries of joy and hugs everywhere, but that didn't happen. Instead Sasuke tore his gaze away from Mikoto and looked at me. I saw his eyes move to Mikoto's arm on my back and her other under my knee, then his stare went cold, then angry. Mikoto gasped as Sasuke appeared right infront of us, his gaze was hostile.

" Give her to me."

Mikoto didn't move, neither did I. Mikoto's grip tightened again unintentionally on me and I saw Sasuke's eyes shift.

" Give her to me!"

His voice had gotten higher and deeper. I could only stare as his skin became darker and was turning a light grey. Why was he angry? This is his mum, she saved me. Sasuke's eyes burned as Mikoto leaned away and eyed him with unease. Sasuke was getting angrier with each second that Mikoto still held me.

" Mikot-"

My voice was stopped short as hands roughly grabbed me and I was far away from her, we were on a thick branch of a tree. Sasuke had pulled me from Mikoto's grasp and now held me the same way she did only tighter and much more posessively. My ribs stung and I hissed in pain only to have Sasuke let out a low threatening growl.

" What did you do!"

His question was directed at Mikoto. Why the hell is he acting like this! How dare he speak like that to Mikoto! She said that I'm never going to get rid of her, well I'll make sure she keeps that oath!

" Sasuke! Calm down and lis-"

Again the scenery changed but this time there was no one around. Just me and a very temperamental vampire, no worries at all. It was quiet and the moon was in full view, it would have been nice if Sasuke was in a _good _mood. My ear was right next to his heart and I could hear it beating at a rapid pace. It worried me. My ribs had strangely dulled to a severe ache and the weight that was there before had gone. Sasuke set me on my feet carefully and never took his hands off me. His left hand was shaking on my waist and his right hand was at my ribs. He didn't say anything as he lifted my top to reveal Mikoto's shreaded jacket sleeve, he wripped it off and stared at my bruised torso. My back was to a tree and the way Sasuke was shaking was starting to worry me, his skin was still grey and at some point his hair had gotten longer. (Aithor's note: he's not fully transformed, just half.) He looked like he did in the library the time I'd first woken up. His right hand felt along my ribcage, although his hold on my waist was hard, his fingers barely skimmed my bruises.

" Sasuke?"

My whisper sounded like a shout in the empty part of the forest, I couldn't hear anything apart from the odd cricket now and then. We must be far away from Mikoto and the others. Sasuke lowered his head and rested his forehead against mine, his eyes were downcast and were fixed intently on the blue and purple shape on my stomach. He took long deep breaths and the warm air tickled my nose as the bark on the tree was cold on my back. I heard him swallow, his hand left hand was still at my waist and the other was at the side of my ribcage. Waht's wrong with him? On that thought he seemed to read my mind and looked directly at me, his red eyes bore into my green ones.

" Sakura."

He spoke under the tone of a whisper as he moved his head into the crook of my neck. I reached my hand up and subconsiously started to stroke his spikes. I rested my other hand on the upper part of his arm and picked at his torn shirt. He didn't move when I traced the outline of blood on his shoulder. I frowned at how much dried blood there was.

" Why did you act like that to Mikoto?"

I spoke in a gentle tone incase he backpeddled and went back to being stiff. His head moved a slight fraction then buried deeper into my neck, fanning it with his breath.

" She was holding you."

Wrong answer!

" You cannot act like that to your mum just because she was _holding me_! Ino holds me, Tenten holds m-"

I cut off with a gasp when Sasuke's grip tightened even more on my waist as he pushed me back into the tree. I was expecting pain from my ribs but nothing came, I was also expeting to feel the sensitivity of my scars on my back when I hit the bark, but nothing again. Sasuke was still in the same position with his head still at my neck.

" You still don't understand. She saved you, I didn't. She took care of you, I didn't. She protected you, I didn't!"

It still didn't make sense! He sensed my confusion and started to skim my ribcage again with his fingers.

" You don't, you can't understand what it means to me when someone touches you. I can't stop the others from holding you, the reason I don't say anything is because you'd get angry. It makes me angry."

" Then why didn't you say something?"

There was silence after my question, about a minute of pure torture before he answered.

" I didn't want you to be angry with me.........there's only so much I can take Sakura. Your my mate and I couldn't protect you."

He was angry because he couldn't protect me........

" You stupid fool!"

He seemed taken aback and lifted his head to look at me with confused eyes.

" _I_ was picked to be your mate, so your dealing with a hard headed, take no crap kinda girl. I don't ask you to protect me, I can do that myself."

His gaze became cold and I could tell he was ready to argue.

" I'll never ask you to protect me, to help me. The only thing I'll ask...is.....Can you love me?"

His verification was all I needed to grab the back of his head and kiss the daylights out of him.

........AWWWWWWWWWWW! I'm quite proud of myself for writing that. There are a couple of things that I'm made you go' what the hell?' So don't worry, everything will be explained in the next chapter. REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24 Final

Chapter 24

WE HAVE REACHED 200 REVIEWS PEOPLE! WOOT WOOT! People who reviewed:

Twisted Musalih, Tiger Priestess, cutecookiechick, missanime, raven rose 101, babygirl1998, Quiet Shadowz, Lukala

These people rock in fanfiction world! I'm so sorry but...THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! You have all been wonderful readers and have good hearts to put up with my rambling. I will shut up now and cry tears of joy.

BYEBYE!^_^

Sasuke's POV

She probably never saw it, but when Sakura asked me that question my brain must have lost all consiousness. All I could do was nod, I couldn't speak or move. Her lips were so soft against mine, gentle and caring. She said she'd never ask me to protect her, she asked the impossible. She could never understand what being a mate means, infact, even if she wasn't my mate I could never love anyone else this much. She stayed with me, when she was scared or just fed up. It's not just because she's my mate that I get angry at people touching her, I love her and it took me decades to find her. I'm not going to let her go and let her fall in love with a man that would shout at her or impatient with her, in some case cheat on her. I can't lose her.

Sakura's POV

We stood there for over 5 minutes. Five minutes of pure bliss, kissing and groping eachother till we had to come up for air.

" If you'd kissed me like that when we first met, you wouldn't have had any complaints from me."

He laughed and smiled at my random statement, although it was 100 percent true. His forehead came down to rest on mine and his ragged breath tickled my nose. We were in an awkward position, but I didn't really notice. Somehow, Sasuke's shirt was hanging carelessly on a branch and my left hand was on his right bicep.

_Holy doughnuts! Our guy is buff!_

Rule number one, inner: he's not our guy, he's my stud. Second rule: Stop checking my buff stud out! I dread the day we get more intimateand my inner would be there, I'm not saying that we aren't now. Currently, his left hand was on my backside and the other was massaging my waist. Damn, he does good massages. But something was odd, very odd. It wasn't until I shifted and heard him groan that I realised, I kinda rubbed his erection. Heat filled my face and I bit my lip, but he didn't move. We remained silent for about a minute till he spoke up.

" There are some things I can handle, but now you just pushed the limit."

If my face could get any redder I'd look like a mail box by now. I tried to shift my body away so I didn't do it again, but of course, it did. His lips came crashing down on mine and this kiss, if possible, was more heated then the last one. His tongue nudged my lower lip, asking for entrance. He pressed his body even closer to mine against the tree and my legs wrapped around his waist. I granted him enterance and his hot tongue glided slowly across mine, it was torture. If that's the way he's gonna play, then bring it on! I tightened my leg grip around his waist and arched my back, it was like a slow grind. Oh yeah! My torture's better than yours. My action caused him to growl deep in his throat and I could feel the vibration against my chest. All too soon, he pulled his head back. Damn it!

" Are you trying to kill me?" He whispered.

" Hey, I'm not letting you have all the fun. Guys always hog it!"

He laughed at my outrage and sighed.

" Okay, answer this. Who where's the pants in this relationship, oh yeah, _me."_

Did he just- You're goin' down bicep boy!

" You may wear the pants but I control the zipper!"

He stopped smirking then. He opened his mouth ready to argue but I covered it with my hand.

" Nuh-uh. If I tell you to do something, you do it. You can't deny Sasuke-kun."

I stopped my crooning instantly when I realised what I just said. My hand that was once covering his mouth snapped to mine like a magnet. I just called...him...

The look on his face was one of shock, stunned silence followed as we both looked at eachother. I really think I did go over his limit since he grabbed the hand that was at my mouth, another growl, and kissed me full on again. This time he didn't wait for my to open my mouth for him, he bit down hard on my lip enough to draw blood, I gasped, and he stuck his tongue in. My thoughts scattered and all I could think about was him. The blood from my lip mixed in our mouths and some trailed down my chin. He let my swollen lips have a chance to recover and licked up the trail of blood. Oh my, I think I'm gonna faint.

" FUGAKU!"

My head snapped to the left at the sound of the shout, it was Mikoto. The shout was near but we'd gone faraway from the others, something's wrong. The sound of trees snapping could be heard from a distance then gradually got closer, and closer till Sasuke picked me up bridal style and sped from the comotion. Trees zoomed past us as Sasuke lept from branch to branch. His face was pinched at I could see his upper lip curling upwards and showing part of his fangs. Realisation dawned on me, Fugaku was coming after us. My breathing hitched and I gripped onto Sasuke's slender neck as his speed increased, if that was possible. I'd been so distracted I forgot I wasn't Fugaku's favourite person. I saw Sasuke glance at me from time to time which gave me a strange comfort. I need to remember not to piss him off, he might drop me.

" Sasuke." A loud hiss made Sasuke stop and nearly trip off a branch in mid stride. I yelped and he seemed to regain his balance on another branch. The hiss came from upfront in the darkness of the forest. I couldn't see anything but apparently Sasuke could, his grip on me tightened and he pulled me closer to his muscular chest. A low growl emmited from him, I would've been scared if he was growling at me that way. A deep laugh came from the darkness and the sound of rocks being dropped to the ground got closer, I'm guessing that's Fugaku's foot steps. A massive black, bony foot emerged from the trees, then Fugaku's body followed. I might've seen him already, but the sight of him still puts me on edge and makes me want to run to the nearest bathroom. Which reminds me...I really need the toilet!

Suddenly, I felt my feat landing softly on the bark of the branch. I was standing and Sasuke had his arm around my waist, holding me close to him. I wanted to grab something to hold onto, but Sasuke's shirt had been discarded a long time ago, so I settled for wrapping my arm around his torso. My left ear became warm from his breath, it was deep without a hint of shaking to it, I wish I had his bravery sometimes. Fugaku's laugh roared through my head and I instantly buried my face in Sasuke's shoulder to try and block out the awful sound. After the sound passed it went quiet again, until Fugaku hissed a curse at us.

" You think she'll live through this. She's a human Sasuke, she's going to die some time. Either it will be by accident or you get very angry with her."

Another growl came from Sasuke, but it was louder than the one before and even more terrifying. Fugaku laughed again and I fought down the urge to scream at him. Then I remembered,

_" I'll never ask you to protect me, to help me. The only thing I'll ask...is...Can you love me?"_

I spoke those words. I sure as hell intend to keep them.

" Ne, Fugaku-san."

His laughing stopped abruptly and he stared at me. I only spoke to him, is that such a bad thing.

" Why do you want me dead?"

Anger flashed across Fugaku's face and he roared his answer.

" Why? I'll tell you why! You took him away from our clan. You're the reason Mikoto got angry at me, you're the reason why Itachi is dead!"

I looked at him in confusion, my fear forgotten. I untangled myself from Sasuke's death grip and turned to look down at Fugaku. Sasuke tried to grab onto me but I slapped his hand away several times.

" How the hell was it my fault that he chose to come out of a hell hole!"

Fugaku seemed stunned by my outburst and opened his mouth ready for another rage attack, but I beat him to it.

" First of all, I wasn't even born until 17 years ago. How can I magically appear to someone in their mind while my very soul doesn't exist. I don't know why I was chosen to be his mate, I don't know why I was chosen to love him for all eternity and for him to love me back. Why on earth are you so angry that he might just enjoy my company."

Fugaku looked bewildered and his black hairy eyebrows knit together.

" You stole him from us! He's be better at home with people that lo-"

" OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! You abandoned him, asswipe! Have you ever thought that he didn't want to come back, maybe he wanted freedom from you and Itachi. From what I've gathered, you weren't very supportive of Sasuke, only Itachi."

Fugaku stared at me with wide eyes. Apparently no one had ever called him an asswipe before, he better get used to it cause I have plenty more to unleash.

" Look, to put it short. I was chosen to be his mate, it was his choice to find me. It's my choice to accept and love him, which I do. And wether you like it or not, I ain't goin anywhere till he pushes me away."

I crossed my arms over my chest and put on a stern face. Sasuke should know by now that I am very stubborn. A minute of silence passed through the forest, I kept my eyes locked with Fugaku's. In my mind I was shouting, ' Come on! You want a piece of me, asswipe.' I was waiting for his loud protest at my speech but it never came. Another minute passed and I was getting very agitated, it didn't help that I could feel Sasuke's eyes bore into the back of my head the whole time. Fugaku's face had multiple expressions on it, anger, confusion, shock and...wait...is...that...

Before I could finish my thought, Fugaku's body hunched over and getting smaller. His skin had turned back to white, the same as Sasuke's skin. After a couple of twists and turns Fugaku had became normal again, well, normal for him anyway. He looked back up at me with an unreadable expression.

" You don't love him."

That was his comeback. Well here's mine!

" In fact, yes I do. And who do you think you are to make that accusation to me, when I'm his mate and I'm not going anywhere. So, wether you like it or not, _father-in-law_, I love him."

Fugaku looked like a child who'd had his toy taken away from him. His brows were knit together and his face was tense looking. He nearly spoke several times but nothing came out. Jeez, if it was that easy to calm him down then I would've done it at our first meeting. No sooner had I thought this, when Mikoto burst through the trees like a bull and looked at us with caution, the others were close at her heels. Naruto had Hinata in his arms and didn't seem inclined to let go, Neji had Tenten on his back with her good arm wrapped quite tight around his neck and Shikamaru...uh...

" Put me down you stupid pinapple!"

I guess that kinda sums it up.

" I'm alive okay! I'll give you five seconds to put me down or I'll be forced to take major kicking action!"

" Troublesome woman."

Those two words made Ino kick Shikamaru's stomach with the force of a sledge hammer, from her place over his shoulder she put up a good fight. Shikamaru didn't put her down, he sighed and disappeared into the woods with Ino in tow. We all exchanged confused glances as they arrived a few minutes later. Ino was quiet and had a hint of red to her cheeks, and Shikamaru had his arm around her waist with a bored expression, but I didn't miss that hint of pink to _his_ cheeks.

Mikoto staightened up and looked from our place on the branch and back to Fugaku.

" Fugaku?" Mikoto asked slowly.

Fugaku put on a pinched expression. A frustrated growl came from him and he looked away.

" I don't approve of this, you can't love my son because...you...you're human."

" Just because he has sharper teeth than me and can run faster than I can blink does not mean that I can't be with him. Get it into your thick head!"

Fugaku took a deep breath and was ready to shout at me when Mikoto stepped infront of him. She murmered a few words that I didn't hear but the look on Fugaku's face told me that it was good. A defeated expression covered Fugaku and he gruffed in responce.

" Fine. But no less than six."

What he did next shocked the life out of me, he turned around and trudged off into the forest. I gawked at his retreating back and didn't feel Sasuke's arm around my waist. He jumped off the branch and landed like a feather weight on the ground to prevent any harm to me. Even though his hand was around my waist, where the bruise had spread, there was no pain. I frowned and looked down at myself, I lifted my shirt up and what I saw shook me, it was nothing. There was nothing on my skin, no bruise, no cuts, and most importantly, no scars. I felt around my stomach, nudging Sasuke's hand to move away so I can inspect all of myself. I fingered my skin lightly, then began to poke it. Mikoto laughed at my childish action but I didn't care. Where did the scars go? I twisted my arm around to feel my back, again it was only soft smooth skin I felt. Eventually I shifted my twisted arm up to that _scar_, the one just below my bra clasp.

' Never Loved' had disappeared. Nothing was left of it but smooth skin that I felt for the fist time in over ten years. My breathing was uneven as my mind whirled with thoughts, what if I'm just imagining it? What if all this is a dream? What if-

My frantic thoughts were cut short by Sasuke's hand around my wrist. I let my arm fall into place and my eyes searched his for an explanation, but it was Mikoto that spoke up.

" It's because you're his mate. Mate's stay with whom ever fate chose them to be with by regenerating every organ and harmful things from their body. You can't die."

I stared at her in disbelief. I'm not going to die, is that a good thing or bad thing? Sasuke's hand moved from my wrist to hold my hand tightly. I'm going to be with him forever. Again, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

" Sakura?"

Mikoto had seen the look on my face, confusion. I felt Sasuke's hand move and once again, was round my waist. I looked up at him, the hold he had on me was like a possessive one. His dark pools had hurt in them. Did he think that...that I...don't want to be with him?

" Sakura, I'm sorry but you _are_ his mate and-"

" I never said no."

I cut Mikoto off because she thought the exact same Sasuke was thinking now. Well, maybe not now because of what I just said but- oh! You get the point. He looked at _me_ now with confusion, his black eyebrows had furrowed together just a tiny bit. I never really noticed that he looked a lot like Mikoto, well duh, she's his mum. Mother and son looked at each other, then back to me.

" Y-you're okay with it? But the look on you're face when-"

Again, I cut her off.

" I'm confused because I don't know which organs have changed and all that, I still want a heart beat. And another thing."

I looked away from Mikoto and shuffled round in Sasuke's arms to look at him directly, which was no easy feat.

" If I'm going to be stuck with you for all eternity, you have got to stop hogging the bed, seriously! And shut the windows, cause if I see another insect crawling on that bed I will maim you in my own personal way."

Sasuke's eyes went wide.

" I don't hog the bed, you do."

" Ha! Last time I woke up, there was at least three feet of space at your end and very little on mine."

"That's because you-"

" Alright, that's enough!"

Sasuke and I stopped our bantering to see Mikoto with an annoyed expression on her face. Her arms were crossed at her chest. I looked around her but the others weren't there, Mikoto saw my glance and answered my unspoken question.

" They had to get back to the castle, the guys are pretty agitated at the moment."

I saw Sasuke nod from the corner of my eye.

" Oh, and another thing." Mikoto said a bit sheepishly, hmmmmm, suspicious.

" Hehe. Fugaku-kun will only leave you alone for now if..."

" What?" Sasuke butted in a bit rudely, I elbowed him in the ribs.

"...If you have at least six children."

...SIX! What the hell woman, have you lost your mind!

" Won't be a problem."

Who said that? I'll kill them-damn you Sasuke. I looked up at him with a meanful glare.

" If you think for one minute that I'm letting you stretch this body that I worked hard to get six times you have lost your mind!" I hissed at him. He only glared back.

" No, Sakura, it's okay. Because you can't die then if-_when _you do have children, your body will go back to the same shape it was before. No diets, no excersize."

That sounds okay, but I was a bit nervous of how she was so sure we were going to have children. Sasuke saw my thoughtful look and smirked pulling me closer and whispered in my ear.

" Guess we better get started then."

My face immediately heated and I tried to get images of a naked Sasuke out of my head.

" I'm glad you agree Sakura-chan. I will take my leave but, you will be seeing me from time to time. Remember, I want at least six grand children!"

We hugged and Mikoto shared a heartfelt moment with Sasuke and then as she said, took her leave. We stood in silence after she left and relief filled the air. It was over, no more running or fighting, but on one condition. I yelped as Sasuke picked me up bridal style and in a matter of seconds we were in an unfamiliar room. It was so much bigger that the last, different furniture and the windows _were_ closed for once. I let out a gasp as Sasuke picked me up around the waist and set me on the king sized bed. He really is impatient.

His hands instantly went to my hips and the tongue wrestle began. It was only moments later that he pulled back, earning a moan in protest from me. He chuckled lightly and leaned his fore head against my slightly larger one, if he says anything about it then I will take immediate action.

" We'll have to move from here."

I looked at him, confusion filled my face.

" We can't stay here with the others when we have children, Sakura."

" Why not?" I didn't want to leave Ino and the others, it was home here.

" Because it'd be too crowded, they have their lives as well and-"

" So? I'm not having my children gorw up isolated from their mother's best friend's children. And I want a wedding first, a proper wedding."

He looked at me for one moment then laughed. It was an actual laugh, not a chuckle, a laugh. His smile lightened up the whole room and it made me smile.

" Oh, by the way. I was thinking Hikaru for a boy and...Ayame for a girl, what do you think?"

He gazed at me for a second before smiling and softly breathing out, then spoke.

" Sakura Haruno, it took me 345 years to find you. And you were worth every second."

And with that, he kissed me.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter as well as the whole story. Se ya!


End file.
